My Adventures of Love
by XxKalypsoxX
Summary: They meet in a forest. They meet on a train. They fight together. They need each other, so they have each other… For how long?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna~ this is my very first fanfic so I will appreciate any criticism that is useful, please no flaming. If you have any concerns regarding my story, feel free to PM me as you please. Thanks to the wonderful WolfieAnne who agreeed to beta this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 《<strong>**The very beginning》**

**Lucy's POV**

"Oi! Brats listen up! The Grand Magic Games are in six months time, and the S-Class promotion trials are in three! I expect you to train as much as you can! No slacking off, Lucy, Natsu, Gray..." Master announced, pointedly looking at me, Natsu and Gray in turn.

"Minna, I thought I would place you in more... Fun groups," Mira smirked, I could see the mischievous gleam in her eyes as she thought about couples. I visibly gulped. "So... Lucy you are with me, Laxus, Gajeel and Bisca!" she continued.

"M-Mira! Why can not I be with Natsu, Gray or Er-"

She cut me off with a playful glare or 'playful' glare. I shut up immediately and smiled nervously, my eyes darting around the room. She smiled like the match-making demon she was, "as I was saying. Natsu is with Lisanna, Freed, Alzack and Mystogan. The next group is Gray, Levy, Elfman, Juvia and Cana. The final group is Laki, Bixlow, Wendy, Romeo and Erza. Does anyone have a problem?" Mira finished a little too sweetly.

"NO!" yelled all the mentioned members, excluding Erza, most of which who were shaking in fear, including me.

"I did not list the full guild because these are the people that volunteered. Remember, that was what the box was for." she smiled demonically. "You may leave now."

My eyes widened, the small white box that had been lying on the bar counter! Mira had said something about writing your name and slipping it in to the box. She said there was a special reward and the winners got to participate in a contest! I realized everyone else had been fooled, judging by their stupefied looks.

I gulped as I stared Laxus and Gajeel, my new, terrifying training buddies. Not mean or cruel or anything just terrifying. In my eyes. I sighed, lightly berating myself, don't judge a book by it's cover, I told myself. How would I feel if someone misunderstood me so much? I wrung my hands on my mini blue skirt and slowly approached them. Laxus looked slightly nervous because he had a tight grip on his beer mug in front of him while Gajeel did not seem to pay much attention to me. I followed his gaze and found him fixated on Juvia. He seemed kind of nervous or sad, I wasn't sure which.

"Hello, I thought we might want to... Um, get to know each other a bit more?" I said timidly, but I knew they had heard me as their eyes landed on my petite figure.

"That's a good idea Lucy-san!" Mira chirped from behind me. I jumped at this and nearly screamed at her. She thought for a second, "how about a game of Traditional Truth or Dare? What do you say Bisca?"

"Definitely! Mira-chan. How about we meet at... Lucy's house at 4:30 with our bags so we can have a PARTAY then head on to the train station in the morning? Let's try not to get hangovers." Bisca smirked, gosh, she resembled Mira! She looked at me with a devilish gleam in her eyes, and I bobbed my head up and down, now terrified. Then ran out of the guild, hands thrown high up in the air, screaming in fear, not bothering to listen to the chuckling of my guild-mates.

The sky was getting dark, that was the first thing I realized. I looked up and saw a storm cloud heading towards Magnolia. I sighed, just my luck. I had plenty of resources in my home, plenty of beer and stuff, as well as food, so no shopping was necessary. It was only 2:30 so I had time to walk around Magnolia and visit my favourite place to find peace.

I found my feet taking me to a small secluded park, I had found this place by pure chance. I had been playing hide and seek with Wendy and Carla and I jumped into a patch of bushes, the bushes weren't as thick as they seemed, so I accidentally stumbled into the clearing. It was a relatively modest play ground with two simple swings, a slide, a seesaw and a simple climbing frame with monkey bars.

It was very green, not only in the summer but also the winter. In the spring, the surrounding forest was flushed with sweet, wild strawberries which I loved to use to make muffins. The muffins I made sold very well, so in those months I managed to gain extra money to spend on myself. I walked over to the old swing set and started swinging.

_Back and forth, back and forth_.

It was one of the most relaxing things I could do, it cleared my head when I got writers block, calmed me down when Natsu was being stupid, gave me the privacy I craved. Overall it is a wonderful place, and I loved it profusely.

_Back and forth, back and forth._

I allowed my mind to wander to last year, where Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games, and _I_ had only gained eight points for my team! Even Natsu has gained twelve! There was no excuse for me!

Natsu... My long term crush, no that was too light of a word, more like my predicted soul mate. I realized these feelings when... He saved me from dropping to my death when Phantom attacked? No I wasn't aware then, but I trusted him with my life back then.

I realized it more like the time when he helped me up after I lost to Flare. That's when I realized, that he would help me through thick and thin. When he smiled and held out a hand, made a cheerful joke and helped me up, I could feel my heart thumping against my chest-

Suddenly, I heard the sound of feet running, the sound of spells being cast.

I jumped off the swing and hit the ground with a thud. Dumb move Lucy, dumb move. I flinched in pain. I then followed my ears, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. I then saw a blur chasing after a well known criminal. I hid behind a tree, whip in hand, waiting for the criminal to run this way. I counted down from ten and then attacked the criminal with my whip. It wrapped around him tightly. I was straining to steady my balance with his wild struggling.

"You really think this will stop me?" the infamous dark Mage, Ishiken Tokizu, snarled. "You are the most pathetic Mage in your guild! You do not deserve my recognition. Weakling!" he spat on the floor next to him. "You are no more than trash." Ishiken sneered. "You on the other hand, not as much." He said while addressing the Mage behind me.

I tightened my whip around him. His words had hurt me, I was weak, I knew but I did not need anyone going around rubbing it in my face. I flung the dark Mage in to the air. Before slamming him back down into the ground for a good measure. I clenched my teeth and refused to let the tears flow.

I turned around unprepared to see what I saw, or who on that matter. Messy pitch black hair that covered one of his, mesmerizing red eyes. My doe eyes widened in shock. He was wearing a simple brown coat, a plain green T-shirt and plain long black pants.

I thought about saying something, then decided against it. I wasn't one to hold a grudge but then, I was a Fairy and he was a Saber, we weren't exactly known for getting along with each other. Ishiken was unconscious. I retracted my whip and got into battle stance, but not attacking, yet.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said tiredly, I didn't let him see my face yet, just to be sure of my tears.

I pulled back my whip then carefully placed it back in my belt, without bothering to look at him. I then coldly brushed past him without acknowledging he was there. He suddenly grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. My body tensed, and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. He slowly turned to face me.

"Thanks for your help, Lucy-san." he said gently, I looked up into his eyes and saw his sincerity, and hurt. "I'm sorry for what Future me did. As in killing you and trying to kill you."

I felt guilty when I heard how genuine he sounded, he still felt bad for that? I smiled slightly, "it's okay. I don't blame you, you haven't done anything. I didn't say anything before, because of...Um... The rivalry between our guilds." I blushed at how silly I sounded, or how petty I thought I sounded. Not sure.

I then ran off as fast as I could, but I couldn't resist turning around and sticking my tongue out at Rogue childishly. I caught a glimpse of his dumbfounded face, before he shook his head at me looking amused. I kept on running and somehow wound up in front of Natsu's cabin.

It was so messy before I cleaned it up last time, part of me wanted to barge in and give Natsu a hug while another part just wanted to leave without saying farewell. They were always so sad.

I hesitantly knocked on the door before, instantly bolting away as my courage failed me once more. Like always. I felt a few drops of rain hitting my head, I panted slightly from all the running. I looked around realizing I had absolutely no idea of where I was, soon I was going to be soaked. My fingers fumbled my key ring searching for the gate key of Pyxis.

I jumped as I felt a presence behind me. I whirled around and saw Rogue leaning against a tree wearing his blank poker face. "Are you a stalker?" I asked him quizzically.

"Are you lost? I can show you the way... Because of my dragon slayer senses. Then no more owed between us. I know because of your smell." he sighed while running his fingers lazily through his hair.

I had a staring contest with him, (and lost) before murmuring a quiet, "yes." Then I frowned and looked back at him, "Are you saying I smell?"

"No... I meant your scent." he sighed again before turning his back to me.

"Then what is my scent, why do you go around sniffing people? Pervert!" I glared at him.

"Your artificial scent or your natural scent, it's not my fault I have heightened senses!" he took a look at my stupefied face before continuing, "artificial scent as in the one that you acquire from your environment or natural, the one you were born with."

"Natural and artificial. Oh yeah, and how do you know my name?" I asked him, I was actually curious. I wasn't one of those people who stood out like Erza or Laxus, I was definitely no Natsu. I was just some girl who Minerva beat up til she was an inch from knocking on death's door, during the last Grand Magic Games.

"Sting used to have posters of you all over his room. Also figurines and magazines." he said emotionlessly. "Your artificial smell is vanilla, strawberry and yoghurt. Natural scent is roses and cherries with a hint of pine."

When he said that, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt, I guess I was pretty unnoticeable in the games. I sighed as I silently followed him through the forest. I stared at the ground in front of me as I walked, slowly taking each step with effort.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked from in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I said quietly. I gingerly brought my hand to my face and felt my salty tears brush drip on to my hand. I gently wiped them away.

"You're crying, I can smell the salt." his voice drifted off. "You don't have to talk about it." he added as a small afterthought.

So I didn't, I grit my teeth and kept following him. Allowing my eyes to flicker upwards, I saw Rogue's back. He wore his cloak from the Grand Magic Games. I kept following him aimlessly by watching his shadow, it was different then ours.

It seemed to sway in the wind while swirling into the other shadows it passed upon. Whenever it passed over something light coloured, it seemed to turn solid. Another thing I realized was it almost had a life of it's own. It didn't change when we turned or when the light source changed, it was solely where it wanted to be, amazing.

"We're here." Rogue said stopping out of nowhere. I crashed into him and we were both sent sprawling to the floor.

I started giggling uncontrollably. I couldn't help it. Sitting up I held out a hand and shyly helped Rogue up. He sighed in amusement, or what I presumed to be that. "You should watch where you're going, Lucy-san."

"Sorry... And please no honorifics, I don't really like them. Or the more superior ones, I'm okay with -chan or -kun." I mused.

"Okay, Lucy-chan... But only if you do the same." he stood up and offered me his hand. I blushed as I took his hand.

"Fine... Rogue-kun." I smirked at his reaction. I could tell he was surprised but he remained his composure quite well, only the tell-tale faint pink tint on his cheeks gave it away. "Thanks, you sigh a lot..."

"Bye." he said as he disappeared in a shadow, leaving me in the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Best wishes,<strong>

**Kali-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm going to try and update twice a week, more if I can. Please review, I really need the criticism. A special thanks to WolfieANNE for being my beta!**

**Special thanks to my first follower and favourite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hershey's kisses.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 《Family》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed as I climbed up the stairs to my apartment. The door was already open, unsurprisingly. I entered and unceremoniously flopped on my couch.

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA! WHO WAS THAT YOU WERE TALKING TO OUTSIDE OF THIS BLOCK?!" Mira yelled, fan girling over all the possibilities. I was thankful she didn't see his face, but sadly she still saw him. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU AND NATSU WERE NEVER A COUPLE?"

"Love?" Erza asked peeking out from my bedroom, a light rose colour staining her cheeks, like always when we discussed matters of the heart. "Laxus is in the bathroom and Gajeel is half asleep on your bed. Bisca will be heading over in a minute. Asuka will be under the care of master, while we go train, and train some more! Okay, now what is this girl talk I'm missing out on?"

"Lucy was talking to a boy! He looked pretty H-O-T from the back!" Mira squealed, I tried covering her mouth but she ducked away just in time so I went sprawling behind her. "If you don't have a boyfriend then I can still pair you up with others! By the way, I think Laxus might have a thing for you!"

"Mira-"

"I heard that Mira!" Laxus said as he exited the bathroom. His arms crossed over his chest, "but I don't really like the idea of you hanging out with others men." he said with a slightly worried aura.

"Laxus is jealous~ Someone's getting fried~" Mira sang in a teasing voice!

"THE MAN WAS MY BOYFRIEND." I yelled too shut them up. Oops, this was not going to turn out good. "JUST LEAVE ME BE. Oh and Erza, why are you here?"

"Jeez Bunny, chill. They can hear you from all the way across Magnolia. Erza is here because she wanted to have a slumber party with her best friends, and who are we to stop her?" Gajeel said while coming out of my bedroom, hands on his head, in a blissful peace.

I heard a knock on the door, so I happily obliged to the position of opening it, so at least I wasn't the center of attention. With a nod, my gunslinging friend came in. "Who is Lucy's boyfriend?" was the first thing she asked. I face-palmed, while sighing, a habit I had managed to acquire from Rogue.

"Can we just play truth or dare?" I mumbled quietly. "Truth or Dare Mira?" shaking my head is amusement, what's with girls these days?

"Dare." was Mira's happy reply.

"I dare you to sit on Gajeel's lap in the most romantic way possible for the rest of the game. Take a picture in that position and send it to Levy." I said with a teasing glare.

"Lu-chan~ you're so mean!" Mira said while climbing into Gajeel's lap. She kicked off her shoes, squishing as close to him as possible she wrapped her arms around his neck while gently resting her head against his chest. Erza looked slightly uncomfortable as she watched them, but I pushed that thought to the side. I decided to take the photo but decided not to send it just yet. "Hmmm, Laxus Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Laxus said as bluntly as he could. That was something I realized, he didn't play games, he just said what he meant and did what he thought had to be done.

"I dare you to tell Freed that you appreciate all that he's done for you and wish him the best. Then finish it with a flirtatious wink." Mira said evilly.

Laxus got out a communication Lacrima and finished his objective. Freed's reaction was priceless, he was crying tears of joy going in about how he could finally look his treasured Laxus-sama in the eye after being weaker then him in strength terms. Then Laxus winked he turned a bright shade of red before stammering out he had to leave.

"Bisca and Lucy Truth or Dare?" Laxus said with a smirk on his face.

"Truth," we said at precisely the same time. We looked at each other in perfect sync before bursting out in laughter.

"Who was your first love?" Laxus asked, his face showing genuine interest.

"Alzack Conell, I can't believe that I loved him this long though." Bisca said with a dreamy look in her eyes, as she faded in to her world of loving fantasies.

"Natsu..." I murmured almost inaudibly. I almost wanted to find a corner, hug my knees and never face them again, it was just so embarrassing, I had only told Cana of my crush after we had a so-called playful drinking contest.

"Erza and Ga-!" I turned to face Bisca who had spoke at the same time as me. "I would appreciate it if you would- STOP COPYING ME! NO YOU STOP."

"Dare, right Gajeel?" Erza said slightly venomously. "AND STOP ARGUING! YOU'RE WORSE THEN NATSU AND GRAY."

"AYE!" Was our Happy like reply. I looked at Bisca and Mira, we all had a evil look in our eyes. Bisca nodded at me and I thought of an idea. "I dare you to find your crush at midnight, give them a kiss on the lips and say goodbye as dramatically as you can, before running away with tears in your eyes. You have to let them see the tears."

"BUNNY! Truth or Dare?" he said as vindictively as he could. It was even in his eyes, I shuddered in fear.

"D-d-dare?" I stuttered out in a whisper.

"I dare you to walk up to Salamander kiss him on the lips then punch his face. After you do that you have to say that you have a boyfriend, Lucy Kick him and then run off." Gajeel said.

Then I heard the loud clash of thunder, followed up by a shy knock on the door. I went over and opened the door to find a soaked Wendy carrying a drenched Carla. Wendy's eyes were watering slightly, I gave her a warm motherly hug before pulling her in.

I led her to the fire place, stopping by the couch to pick up the plumpest cushion before handing it to her while she sat next to the fireplace. I ran over to the bedroom and found a spare blanket. It was made from white fur and cotton, in the center was a large blue heart. I ran back to the guest room passing it to Bisca, who followed her motherly instincts and wrapped it around Wendy.

I sprinted into the kitchen and took out all the ingredients for hot chocolate. Luckily there was enough for seven cups. I did the steps carefully, making sure it was right and then dropped some fluffy marshmallows into each one, I put in three extra in Wendy's mug. Placing the mugs on a tray, I carried it over to the living room where everyone was gathered. Placing it on the coffee table, I handed Wendy her mug.

"Wendy, what is wrong?" I asked her tenderly while taking a small sip from my own mug. "You can stay for the night if you want, Erza would bring you to the train station in the morning.

"I was on my way to Laki-san's house when the storm grew a lot. When I was little, my village was attacked during a storm, so they bring back bad memories. I always never really liked the thunder which scared me every time it boomed. I hadn't made it far from the guild when lightning flashed and I was scared. Then came these weird men who tried to kidnap me. I screamed when there was thunder so no one heard. Then one of them grabbed my mouth and Carla scratched him, he punched Carla and knocked her out. I used sky dragon's roar and ran away with Carla, your house was the closest one so I went there as fast as I could. I knew it was your house because Master told me to memorize all the locations so I could run to a friendly house if I was ever in trouble." Wendy told us, looking ready to break down.

"Wendy, you don't have to look strong, if you need to cry then cry. No one is going to judge you." Mira said affectionately to the small bluenette, her arms wide open in welcome. Wendy cried in Mira's arms, surprisingly Gajeel patted the young dragon slayers back.

"I'm going to make dinner, what does everyone want? Everyone has to eat some beef stew and bread though." I said gently as Wendy's wails decreased.

Mira seemed to know what everyone would want by heart. "Gajeel would like a tender beef steak with a side dish of iron, lettuce and carrot salad, and dark chocolate ice cream as dessert. Laxus would like your famous fried chicken with the lettuce thingies, cream covered peaches for dessert-"

"Cream covered, really Laxus? Cream covered peaches?" Bisca asked amused, "who's would you li-"

"Bisca! There are children here, also this is not the time to joke around, even though, really Laxus?" Erza interrupted.

"Bisca would like a hamburger with a side dish of fries and nuggets, also a ice cream float for dessert. Erza would like your strawberry salad and your amazing ribs with peas! Also for dessert strawberry ice cream sandwich. Wendy would like your mushroom and bacon lasagna, side dish of fries, strawberry jello with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream for dessert. I'll have whatever you'll be having." Mira finished with a flourish.

I took out all the food I would need to cook. The next thing I knew, I snapped into action putting steak and burgers on the grill, chicken in the frying pan, ribs on the barbecue. The next thing I did was make the baked foods. After all that, I then created the beef stew with neatly cut pieces of beef, onion, carrots, spices and beans. Then came the side dishes, I buttered up the peas, salted the fries and nuggets, spiced up the neatly shaped lettuce cubes, then finally mixed together the salad. Whilst I was preparing the desserts, I saw Mira slip in to start making two bowls of sugar mania.

Sugar mania was ice cream, chocolates, crushed up candies, melted popsicles, sugar cubes, honey and a slight touch of cocoa powder, mixed into a large ball, then melted and frozen, over and over again. After freezing it the fifth time it would be sprinkled with marshmallows and dipped in honey, then deemed ready to eat.

"Gajeel would like the green smoothie you sometimes make; Laxus the home made energy drink you taught me how to make; Bisca the raspberry and yoghurt smoothie; Erza the strawberry milkshake; Wendy the banana blend. I will have whatever you have." Mira said to me.

As I finished off all the orders including the drinks, I ate my sugar mania. It might sound gross but it was sugary bliss to me. I moaned in delight as I plopped a spoon full into my awaiting mouth. Mira giggled at my reaction. She had gone the extra mile to dye it my favourite colours, blue and pink, she even put a Hershey Kiss on top!

"What are you guys doing in there? Come on and play with us!" Gajeel's rough voice came from the living room.

"What are you guys playing? I mean you guys are kind of boring! You couldn't think of any great dares!" Mira retorted.

"Fine we can redo the dares! There were only four anyways..." Gajeel replied boringly, "We're playing spin the bottle by the way!"

We brought out the heaps of food together and placed them on the table. I went back into the kitchen and stealthily opened the trapdoor underneath a loose tile. I reached down and fumbled for the barrel of beer, grasping the handles, I heaved it out with all my strength and fell on the tiled floor. Quickly shutting the trap door and covering it with the tiles, I dragged the barrel over to the living room, Mira assisting me later on.

"Okay Lucy your dare has changed!" Erza stated triumphantly, yes triumphantly! Why I had no idea but then again this was Erza, "I dare you to find your so called boyfriend and kiss him on the cheek or someplace, sometime before the S-Class exam, then take a picture and send it to us."

"Moh Erza! Don't be so mean~" I said as cutely as I could, using my puppy eyes. Sadly, she quickly looked away while closing her eyes. "Fine Bisca you can choose their dare, I'll choose Mira's and she will chose Laxus's."

"No need to redo Laxus's, he completed it perfectly. So Erza and Gajeel, I dare you to make out in the guild after we get back from the S-Class trials. Take a photo, and post it on the guild wall where everyone can see." Bisca said, smirking.

"I refuse, I already have someone I love and I want to be as faithful as I can to them. I love them so much I can barely stand to be away from them for so long to go training. I want to be strong, so I can protect her when she needs it, I need to be brave so I can look at her eyes shamelessly, I want to be better, for her." Gajeel said softly but with undying passion. I felt tears creeping in my eyes and let then flow freely. He then spoke up again, "Why are you crying Bunny Girl? That's just creepy."

"That's the most romantic and sweetest thing that I have ever heard anyone say, your girl sure is lucky! Can you repeat those words? I want to put them in my story." I sniffed.

"The same goes for me Bisca, I love someone else, not Jellal. He can't see it in himself to forgive what he did. He refuses to be with me, or even look me in the eye. I normally wouldn't give up but then... He kissed Ultear and asked her to be his girlfriend when I followed him once." Erza said sadly. "I let him go, and I was blessed with a new love."

"Then you guys just have to be happy," Bisca said, "that's all I care about."

"Mira your dare is to stop meddling in other people's love life, until the entire guild knows you have a boyfriend, but he has to be from... Quatro Ceberus!" I smirked venomously.

"...Lucy-sama, please don't do this to me!" Mirajane half begged me, after she had gasped.

"Fine not Quatro Ceberus, and drop the honorific, it's creepy, you kind of sound like Freed. It has to be from Lamia Scale, Quatro Ceberus or Blue Pegasus, or Saber Tooth..." I replied. "Dinner is going to freeze if you continue babbling. Come on!" I yelled.

I sat down on a chair next to Wendy, we all laughed and ate like a family. Like there was nowhere else in the world we would want to be, Mira was like the mother, Laxus the father, Wendy the cute youngest daughter, Erza and Gajeel the rebellious children and me. Me the goody-two-shoes straight A student I guess. Not perfect but, if I had this family growing up I'm sure I would have been happy.

"Lucy? What are you thinking about you seem awfully quiet." Laxus's concerned voice came from my left, he was sitting on the side of the table, by himself, like the dad. Mira was across from him happily chatting away with Gajeel, I could briefly hear a few words of her gentle scolding about destroying cities.

"Nothing dad. I'm okay but thanks!" as soon as I said that I immediately face palmed, "sorry! I meant Laxus, not dad!"

"Now that you mention it Lucy-san, we all look like a happy family, Mira is the mommy and Laxus is the daddy!" Wendy said cheerfully whilst viciously stabbing her lasagna with her fork, I shuddered.

"I know, I wish it was always like this. Fairy Tail is like a home for all, I guess Truth or Dare did bring us closer together, in it's own little way." I smiled as sincere as I could, tears welling up in my eyes once more. I shared a look with everyone on the table, "I love you all so much."

* * *

><p><strong>That was quite sweet! Don't worry they will do the dares over time! Oh yeah, my first follower and favourite can chose the couple for two one-shots. :) I'll send them a PM later.<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back so soon. I have so much free time thanks to Chinese New Year Holiday! I've decided the next chapter is going to be in Rogue's point of view, just wanted to give you a heads up! Shout out to my lovely beta, WolfieANNE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 《Tears and stunts》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

The first rays of sunshine hit my slumbering face, I pressed a hand to my throbbing temples as I slowly opened my eyes. Rubbing the sleep from them, I drank in my surroundings to the best extent that I could. Feathers scattered everywhere, I tried standing up but my shaky legs forced me to collapse. Sighing I laid back down, my back met thin air and I screamed. Spinning around I saw the open window behind me, I tried maintaining my balance but nearly fell out. I felt someone pull my foot down. I landed on the floor with large thunk on top of my rescuer.

Turning around I saw Gajeel's face in front of mine, our bodies pressed against each other. I scrambled off him my face probably as flushed as a tomato. At least I was in my PJs. "Thanks Gajeel. I owe you one." I said with a smile. "Who else is awake at the ungodly hour of the morning?"

"Just you and me, you can make it up to me by telling me all about this 'boyfriend' thing." Gajeel said smirking.

"Ummm... Tell me if anyone is awake okay? The guy was not my boyfriend but Rogue Cheney from Saber Tooth. I had helped him complete a mission earlier on by accident and then got lost in a forest. I accidentally ran into him, not in the literal sense, and he asked me if I was lost. I think he is a stalker, he never denied it. Then he took me back to my apartment block and I accidentally bumped into him and we fell to the floor. Then he disappeared. Mira was all over about couples when I arrived and I just said that to get her off my back." I spoke really fast, stumbling over my words and ended up stuttering in places. It was a relief to finally be able to tell someone, even Gajeel.

"Woah, you have to kiss Ryos? Are you sure? Won't Erza know who it is after you take the picture? Gihi, I'd love to watch." he smirked, causing me to glare at him.

"Well, I'll probably get myself incredibly drunk before I do that, and force you to take the picture. After all... I do still have the picture of you and Mira cuddling." I smirked.

"I don't have a crush on Levy. It's actually... Juvia." he told me while looking at his hands. "If you tell anyone I swear I will kill you."

"Oh... That's why you were watching her across the guild today. I was wondering, don't worry I wouldn't tell anyone. I think that Lyon has fell in love with Kagura after he realized Juvia wasn't meant for him. Then Gray realized his feelings for Juvia but then chickened out of confessing. This is so messed up, now adding you in the equation, Juvia might find out about Gray's true love and then reject you but then there's... This is all so confusing!" I shook my head in frustration, why couldn't love be simpler?

"How do you know Popsicle likes Juvia?" he asked me while I was confusing myself with all the love.

"Gemini of course, he doesn't have the guts to confess to anyone," my eyes suddenly snapped open when I realized what I said. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm going to go outside and say goodbye to my team. Ugh, why can't this hangover leave me alone..." I grumbled.

I stumbled around and sadly tripped over Gajeel. He just shook his head at me as he lay there relaxing. I grabbed some appropriate clothes and burst into the bathroom. I guess I just wasn't a morning person. I splashed some cold water on my face, jolting up in surprise. I reached out and grabbed my soft pink towel to dry my face.

I looked up and shut the door before changing into my outfit that I had randomly picked. I inspected my outfit in the mirror while striking a seductive pose. I was wearing a white body-fitting shirt with a short black skirt which had white star designs decorating the bottom. The shirt had was sleeveless and dipped down just enough to reveal wnough cleavage, there were a few blue stars here and there. It felt a little plain so I slipped on a pair of long black socks that ended at my knees.

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling extremely refreshed. I slipped on a pair of long white boots, while I exited my house, I slipped on a brown leather jacket. Right now was only seven am and Gray was always the one who was first awake. Then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I spun around and grabbed my whip tightly. My eyes widened in panic.

"Excuse me, Miss. Lucy right? Do you know where Gray lives?" the Saber asked, "I want to challenge him to another fight... I wasn't satisfied with the results of the GMG."

"What makes you think I'd tell you, and why are a bunch of Saber's in town?" I retorted, kind of exasperated.

"I was just asking... Team Saber Tooth was requested for a mission in Magnolia, did you meet another one of us?" Rufus said, "we're leaving today."

"I'm going to Gray's house right now, don't blame me if he's hostile towards you. Is Minerva anywhere?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"She's in the hotel sleeping don't worry. I also apologize on Minerva's behalf." he said to me.

I didn't respond to his last remark, I still had nightmares about death because of her. I walked towards Gray's house completely forgetting about Rufus, summoning Plue I balanced on the sidewalk.

"Miss. Lucy, that's dangerous." someone said.

"Yeah, yeah thanks!" I said completely unfazed, not realizing who it was.

I turned around as we arrived at Gray's house and jumped at the sight of Rufus and screamed. Thankfully, I didn't jump into the water, sadly, I had completely embarrassed myself. "Sorry... I forgot you were there." I mumbled. In return he shook his head.

I went up to Gray's house and knocked on the door, and was met with the slurred reply of "It's open."

'Here's to payback' I thought as I drew back my leg and busted the door off it's hinges. "Revenge." I said simply to the shocked look of Rufus's face.

We walked into the house and found Natsu's training buddies partying with Gray's training buddies. Everyone was incredibly drunk for one thing while all the boys were topless, while the only exception was Gray, being Gray, who was completely naked. I face palmed, this was so embarrassing.

"Gray! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! Someone's here to fight you and- Levy stop drinking! Alzack you have a freaking CHILD! Lisanna, just no, stop staring at Natsu and if you didn't forget we HAVE TO TRAIN! Juvia, please stop acting like a puppy. Elfman, oh Mavis, I can't believe I'm doing this but Evergreen thinks you're unmanly when you drink. Mystogan... I don't know why I bother with this." I sighed shaking my head.

"LOVE RIVAL, NO STEALING JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said while leaping into the air and surprisingly jumping on Rufus, and bursting into tears.

I couldn't help it and started laughing my butt off, it was actually kind of funny seeing it happen to someone else. I pried Juvia off him while patting her back soothingly. Before shaking my head at Gray. "Are you going to chicken out, stripper?" I asked him teasingly.

"Why are they partying, Miss. Lucy?" Rufus asked me quizzically.

"We're going to train and the party is their way of saying bye. It's kind of fun, we had our own party yesterday. The titania was overly responsible." I told him.

"Oh well... I think-"

"Ice make: Hammer!" Gray yelled as he charged at a barrel of beer. "Take that, you Masquerade dude!"

I ran towards Gray and gave him a hug, "Goodbye Gray. See you in three months."

He patted my head roughly. "Bye Lu..I..Gi..Cy."

I ran towards Natsu and gave him a hug as well, "Natsu, I love you. I can't stand to be away from you for all these months. I love your hair, your smile and your eyes. I love everything about you. Please be safe, goodbye." I ran out of the house as fast as I could as I felt tears creeping into my eyes. Amusing right, how I ended up doing my own dare.

I ran back to my house at top speed not watching where I was going. Thankfully it was still a little dark so barely anyone was out. I had confessed to a drunk Natsu. As I returned to my apartment, the smell of chocolate muffins wafted into my nose.

"Good Morning, minna..." I said alternating between Japanese and English.

"What's up Lu-chan?" Mira asked me worriedly. Everything, I confessed to a drunk person and ran off after embarrassing myself, but apart from that it's perfect, I wanted to scream at her.

"Nothing, can you stop pestering me? I mean nothing could be better!" I yelled at her, as tears streamed down my face.

She pulled me into that warm embrace of hers, and I cried. Why? I just felt so miserable, I confessed to someone, I never got a reply. I embarrassed myself in front of some stupid Saber, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. I was leaving most of my nakama for ages and... I just wished we were going on a mission for a day, not months.

She stroked my hair comfortingly. I felt someone carry me bridal style and I cried into their chest. I could tell we had left the apartment, because of the sudden drop of the temperature. As my sobs quieted I was placed on the hard concrete. As I stumbled forwards and nearly hit the ground, I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my torso, steadying me.

"Your welcome, Blondie." Laxus said.

"Thanks, thanks for everything." I smiled at him gratefully. I looked around to take in my surroundings, we had almost arrived at the train station. Mira was carrying two bags, one that was mine and one that was hers. I guess she packed mine for me when I was out. I looked back at Laxus who had a light blush on his cheeks. "Laxus, do you like Cana?"

"Ummm... What do you think?" he asked me, his face redder than a tomato.

"I think you're in love~, awww, was it you who gave her the flowers with the note?" I asked him teasingly.

"Someone sent Cana flowers with a note? What am I missing out on?" Mira asked as I took my piece of luggage from her.

"The note said, ahem-" a large hand muffled my mouth.

I heard Gajeel chuckling and Bisca squealing, added on to Mira rambling on about random love fantasies.

"Fine I sent the flowers! You happy?" Laxus said with a defeated huff. "Now shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

I stopped struggling, realizing Wendy and Erza weren't here. He slowly took his hand off my mouth and I skipped over to Gajeel and imitated his way of walking and started laughing his way, repeating 'Gihi' over and over again. He realized soon enough and started chasing me. We arrived at the train station and went to the ticket booth. Thankfully Gajeel left me alone.

"I would like five tickets to go to Woodsworth. If that is what it is still called." I told him.

"That would be... Five hundred jewel Miss." he told me. I face palmed, why? These were so expensive, it usually only costed fifty jewel for a ticket. "Wait, you're from Fairy Tail? Then you get a fifty percent discount. So only two hundred and fifty for five tickets."

I pulled out the money and passed it to him, in return he gave me the tickets, "I don't see why you would want to go there, that's where the Saber Tooth guild is."

I just grabbed the tickets and walked away absentmindedly. Maybe I would see Rogue again if we went there, it would be kind of fun talking to him. Wait Rogue? I meant Yukino. Yeah Yukino. We went through the turnstiles after I had handed out the tickets.

There was only five minutes left until the train came, thank Mavis Laxus carried me or else we would have been late! The platform was quite full already!

Out of nowhere Gajeel started tickling me. I screamed before trying to run away but to no avail. I kept on running in the same place as he tickled me. I managed to crush his toes before jumping on the tracks.

"Open the gate to the maiden, Virgo!" I yelled. "Virgo, please dig a hole under the tracks as soon as the train is within a two thousand miles close. Okay?"

"Okay Hime-sama." Virgo said, standing beside me protectively.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Mira asked me worriedly. "Come back up, hurry!"

"It's okay Mira, if I go up I won't be able to prove a point." I smirked at Gajeel.

She gave me a worried look, before going in to Satan soul mode, she stood next to the tracks protectively, Laxus was rippling with lightning, Gajeel was preparing his roar. They were over protective sometimes. Bisca smiled at me knowingly before shooting all the lights. Pitch blackness, this was perfect.

I heard the train coming and let Virgo go back. I jumped into the hole before letting out a blood curling scream as the train drove harmlessly over my head. This would be so fun.

"Open the gate of the lion, Loke." I murmured quietly. A blinding light appeared on the platform. I touched his key, enabling telepathy, 'Loke, can you pretend I'm dead and start yelling at Gajeel and the others, but mainly Gajeel. Also don't actually say I'm dead okay?'

'Sure hime,' Loke replied. That is why he was very reliable, he never asked questions.

Suddenly the lights switched back on, how I don't know but they turned on.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? NOW HIME'S, SHE'S... NO LONGER WITH US ANYMORE! SHE'S THE WORLD'S GREATEST CELESTIAL MAGE AND NOW BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T BOTHER WITH SAVING HER SHE'S... I THOUGHT YOU WERE NAKAMA!" he yelled viciously. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? WHAT CAN YOU SAY FOR YOURSELVES, ESPECIALLY YOU GAJEEL!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Mira cried out. I think she was covering her ears, I think she was in shock, like the others, "Stop it... Just stop it..."

"THEN WHAT DID HAPPEN? JUST GET ON THE TRAIN, I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE." Loke yelled, before fading away in a burst of light.

Suddenly I felt the presence of Aquarius. I smiled, and tapped Loke's key, 'Nice touch Loke.'

"GET OUT OF HERE." Aquarius hysterically screamed, forcing them into the train, before disappearing in a shower of water.

Gajeel suddenly said, "Nice trick Bunny Girl, but the dragon's nose never lie, come on the seats are almost full." He told me and held out a hand from the platform. I sighed in disappointment, he was the one I wanted to scare! He was the only one I didn't scare, how annoying was that?

I climbed from the hole and quickly grabbed his hand. It was rough but warm, not what I expected, he pulled me up with ease and we climbed onto the train discreetly and looked for a pair of empty seats, it was kind of hard even though there were eight seats to a compartment. Gajeel found one and pulled me into it causing me to squeal in protest.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Hope you enjoyed it. Just so you know, there's a new Master of Saber Tooth, Minerva is there but not the master and so is Yukino.<strong>

**Bye~ Kali-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again Minna~ I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) I'm sorry I won't be able to update as fast next week. Oh yeah, I just want to say that if you have any ideas for wacky pairings, please tell me so I can put it into my other story 'one-shots.' Thanks for continuing to read my story and support me. Another thanks to my beta, WolfieANNE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 《<strong>**Bandits》**

**Rogue's POV**

I watched Gajeel push Lucy into our compartment. I was wondering why she would pull a stunt like that on the platform. It was rather puzzling.

"Hi, are these seats-" she suddenly stopped talking as she realized who she was talking to. Her hand latched onto Gajeel's arm as she backed away. "Why do we have to sit with her?

"Bunny Girl, if they try and hurt you, and if you're calling your spirits with all your heart, then they will come okay? Did you forget Laxus, the Demon and Bisca are also on the train? By now Laxus has assured them you're alive." Gajeel said to her soothingly.

As she didn't move, Gajeel pushed her into the seat next to me and sat on the opposite side, next to Minerva. "Gajeel!" she yelled at him as she attempted to stand up, then the train started moving and she sat back down, lightly shivering.

I suddenly shuddered as a wave of nausea over came me as the train got into motion, Sting and Gajeel had the same reactions. I could feel bile creeping up my throat. I laid against the window, feeling the cool glass press against my burning forehead. It was kind of soothing.

"Tch, Dragon Slayers... Not so high and mighty now are you?" she taunted Gajeel, but in a way all of us. Sting responded with a pitiful growl and Gajeel just moaned.

"Who do you think you are, Trash? I could take you out right now! As can anyone in this compartment, more like this train!" Minerva said spitefully at her.

Lucy clenched tightly on her pouch that contained her key chains. She lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "At least I have love, loyalty and friends, what do you have, nothing, because no one likes spiteful bitches!" she retorted. "My spirits love me so much, I can summon them without my keys, I love them so much, that they are stronger than ordinary spirits, not even Yuki-chan can claim to have that kind of strength, if she has any at all!" I was shocked by her fierce attitude, and language.

"You think that is enough? You Fairies are pathetic, to look down on Saber Tooth!" Minerva growled, "Yukino take out the trash!" Yukino didn't respond. "NOW!"

"Yukino, how about I propose a bet?" Lucy said testily, like she couldn't help it. "I would also like you too know, I have been training more since the last time we met so you are going to loose, because of course, you are incredibly weak. I wonder why you have to fight, don't you answer to a new master, yet you are so weak you can't stand up for yourself!" Lucy yelled.

I was shocked, when did Lucy turn this mean? She was really nice yesterday, kind of sweet in her own little way, actually kind of cute. Not that I would tell anyone that.

"Oi! Who do you think you are talking about Yukino like that?" Orga roared.

"Master Azamisu is the new Master I answer to! I'm not weak, I can stand up for myself." Yukino asked angrily, whilst glancing shakily at Minerva. Yukino stood up and pointed at Lucy. "I will fight!"

"If I win you have to jump off a cliff, there's no point in talking about if you win, there's no hope." Lucy choked out, something didn't seem right. No one else seemed to be able to tell though, her words seemed forced and she was being tortured to say them.

I couldn't stand watching it, Yukino seemed so pained not to mention Lucy, I took a deep breath trying to maintain a little strength and hit the back of Lucy's neck, efficiently knocking her unconscious for a few seconds at the least. "Is it just me or is something wrong with Lucy? Her words seemed... Forced." I said, with an amazing amount of effort. Since when did I care about the Lucy? I talked to her and stuff but, still...

"Now that you mention it, she did act kind of strange. Never mind tho-" Rufus stopped talking when the train reached a sudden halt and all the lights switched off, while we were passing through a tunnel. This was not good.

Screams erupted from everywhere outside our compartment. I could feel Lucy starting to stir, I clamped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream, she nodded and I lifted my hand from her face.

"I didn't mean to scare anyone at the platform... I kind of wanted to do the stunt, but I didn't have the courage and then suddenly I was forced to. I couldn't tell exactly because all I felt was a sudden boost of courage. Then when I proposed the deal to Yukino... I didn't want to do that and then I realized..." Lucy said quietly, "thanks for knocking me out. I guess it cut off the spell."

"Why would someone do that though, what good would it do?" said Gajeel in a gruff voice.

He had a point, why Lucy not Yukino or Minerva, or any of us. Who are they anyways. "I think there is something we're missing. I just can't put my finger on it. When did everything start? When did it really start? We came to Magnolia on a mission that requested the six of us."

"Something's already suspicious you know! Why call Saber Tooth into Magnolia? The resident guild, I'm not rubbing it in, is Fairy Tail who is number one in Fiore. Did your client have a goal, a motive? Why did Bisca shoot the lights down too, was she also being controlled?" Lucy asked.

"Um... I think we should form just a temporary alliance with Fairy Tail." Yukino said in a hushed voice.

"For once I agree with Yukino, but don't look into this Fairy trash." Minerva said quietly. I could smell the excitement rolling off her, the prospect of working with a Fairy must really get her going. "There are six Sabers on the train. The dragon slayer duo's exceeds are in the guild head quarters." Minerva said, her voice betraying her will, as it slowly became more heated.

"There are six of us on the train too. Lily is with Mira." Gajeel said in a very bored voice. Minerva and Gajeel, these were not the reactions I was expecting.

"How about we pair up one Saber one Fairy. Oh yeah, and who is Lily?" Orga asked in an obnoxious voice, causing someone to face palm by the sound of it.

"You're missing a point here, how do we contact the other Fairies?" I asked them, amused by their stupidity.

"Yukino can pair up with Gajeel, Laxus and Sting. I think those two are fitting. Agreed? I'm also pretty sure Laxus is leading my companions this way as we speak, Rogue." Lucy said in a defensive voice.

"Lily and Minerva. I think two girls will work good together," my annoying partner, Sting said.

"Umm... Lily is short for Pantherlily which is the name of Gajeel's male exceed. The exceed has a battle form and has defeated an executioner." Lucy said as if she was amused, "Minerva is it okay for you to work with an exceed?"

"Tch... I don't need to work with anyone, " Minerva said in a proud voice, "but if you make me work with an exceed... Rufus has to work with the demon!"

"This will be recorded in my memories... The time I worked with the daughter of Satan." Rufus said smoothly.

"You and your poetic arse! Orga, has to go with Cow girl!" Gajeel said with a hint of vindictiveness, causing Lucy to shudder. "Which leaves Shadow Boy with Bunny Girl! You see how nice I am Bunny Girl? I'm helping you do your dare, or did you forget you had to-"

"LUCY KICK," whispered the Blonde as she smashed her foot against Gajeel's jaw. "You don't need to remind me! Mind your own business and how far away is Laxus and the others... Is he in sniffing distance?"

I sighed while running my hands through my hair, this was just too much. "Calm down!" I almost felt like screaming.

"Who knew Blondie was so fiesty?" asked a deep voice from outside our compartment. The doors were thrown open and we saw the missing Fairies standing there, looking slightly battered.

"Bisca, you have to work with Orga, Mira with Rufus, Laxus with Blondie and Lily you have to work with Minerva." Lucy said wasting no time.

"I have to work with that Psycho demon chick?" someone said, probably the exceed, in horror.

"Who are you calling Blondie?" Sting asked, his pride dented.

"Oi, who you calling Psycho, you stupid cat?" Minerva screeched.

"Laxus, what are we up against? What's going on outside, it's now silent!" Lucy asked hurriedly.

"Bandits, they have teleported the passengers to another dimension they created! I think it's Ishiken's clan. Well come on Blondie. We have to pair up. We're going to investigate." Laxus said gruffly while picking Sting up by the scruff of his shirt. "They have six core bandits, from what we got out if the people we defeated. The six core bandits are scattered around. Fitting right?"

"O-o-oi! Put me down!" Sting said while kicking around petulantly. I shook my head at this.

"Come on Lucy-chan," I said quietly while holding out a hand for her to take.

"Hai, let's go." Lucy replied enthusiastically, while taking my hand in hers. She gently stood up and started pulling me. "I think we should all hold hands with our partner so we don't get separated as easily. Good luck minna!"

I blushed a little as she readjusted her grip on my hand and lightly pulled me along while skipping. This was what I meant by cute. "Lucy-chan, be careful to not fall down, you should walk slower so you don't trip."

"What do you mean Rogue-kun? I think it's not that-" she didn't finish her sentence as she tripped over someone's suitcase that was lying around. She pulled me down with her and I landed on top of her. We both remained silent for a second as a tangle of arms and legs, I felt heat flush my cheeks."Owwww... How much do you weigh?" she groaned.

"Sorry... But I warned you." I said while trying to untangle myself from her. "I'm not fat if that's what you are implying."

"You said it, not me." she said innocently, while pulling her arm out from underneath my stomach.

I managed to roll off her and stand up, then took her hand in mine, while blushing, again. "Come on Lucy-chan, we have to find a core bandit."

"Hai, but can you call me something else, Lucy-chan still sounds formal." she said, not trying to stand up.

"Seriously just stand up, this is not funny, people's lives are at stake!" I yelled at her, loosing my temper and immediately regretting it as I felt her loosen her grip on my hand.

"On the contrary, it's hilarious, wouldn't you agree with me Ty-nii? I believe these are the two mages who sent our father to prison!" a female said. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Mai."

"Two pathetic mages, yes they are quite entertaining. Want to show them the horrors that will befall upon them? Mishi-nee." Ty said. "Would you like to call the others, or shall I? After all, they all need to have their revenge on the mages that sent our father to prison."

Lucy's grip on my hand tightened, as she stood up. I could tell she was shaking in fear, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Sorry." she whispered to me quietly, I could only hear because of my Dragon Slaying senses.

"I thought I told you to call me Mai! Not Mishi!" she let put a high pitched whistle that bounced around. Suddenly in a flash four more people appeared.

Our calculations were completely off, they were after me and Lucy, for putting Ishiken behind the bars. They had predicted us too well and now we were separated from the others.

"How about we introduce ourselves, after all we want our names to be burned in their minds do we not? My name is Anne." another female voice said, one with a crueler hint.

"I'm Dollie," I felt someone whisper into my ear seductively while playing with my hair.

Suddenly, she was pulled off me and a slapping sound resonated through the cart. "Keep your hands off him!" Lucy hissed.

I was surprised by her behaviour, it was wrong. I felt myself tightening my grip on her hand so I was crushing it. I couldn't stop it, I heard her whimper in pain. She tried to pull away but I was somehow forced to tighten my grip on her even more.

I didn't want to do this, I didn't so who was controlling me. I struggled to release Lucy and eventually managed to, but Lucy kept holding my hand.

"Jealous much? Girls... So petty. I'm Axon, you would do well to remember that," a male voice said, "I will enjoy returning the blow you gave my sister."

"I'm Lan." another male said.

"Gēmu no jijen!" Ty yelled.

A strong force started to pull us upwards, instinctively, I wrapped my arms around Lucy. She returned the hug, which surprised me. I held her tight against my chest, trying hard not to let go as the force sucked us up. We were almost completely absorbed. I could tell Lucy was struggling to hold on to me, and the force grew even stronger.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me how was it and I might update befoee next week. :) Can you please give me ideas on how the people might look? There are three boys and three girls. Lan, Axon, Ty, Dollie, Anne and Mai. So yeah...<strong>

**Love y'all!**

**~XxKalypsoxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, here's the first chapter tell me for this week, please tell me what you think. It's back to Lucy's POV! My thanks to my awesome beta, WolfieANNE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 《Fights》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I felt myself pressed against Rogue's chest as he hugged me tightly, then everything stopped.

"Lucy-chan, are you okay?" I heard Rogue's voice filled with concern, but it seemed distant.

"Yeah..." my voice drifted off, "are you?"

"I'm fine." he replied.

I hesitantly pulled away from his embrace, not blushing one bit (sarcasm). I nervously grabbed his hand as I took in my surroundings. The floor we were standing of seemed to be made of some kind of panels, that were not solid but not air, it only looked solid where we were standing on, I hesitantly took a step forwards. As my foot hit the floor, a circle of solid floor appeared underneath.

"I'm glad you could make it," purred someone, I spun around to face them, as did Rogue. "In case you were wondering, I'm Dollie. And I'm very pleased to meet you." The girl had her haired tied in a fashion like Chelia's except it reached her knees, she wore a revealing purple camisole with a short white skirt.

"We're not here to play Dollie. Ice-make: Prison!" a crimson haired girl cried out. I tried to avoid it but it was a lot larger than Gray's ordinary prison. I glanced at the girl who cast the spell, her eyes were covered by an unzipped hoodie, which revealed a black and white army T-shirt and a pair of long black jeans.

"I think it's fun if we play a few games, Annie, you're too uptight. Gravity magic: Weightless." a blunette said. He wore a suit that was very scruffy, his tie was loose and too the side, blazer unbuttoned, the top buttons of the his shirt was also unbuttoned. "I'm Axon."

As soon as he casted the spell we started floating higher in to the air, as I hit the top of the cage I felt a tingle run through me. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't, I couldn't turn my head away from the six that stood there fearsomely.

"That would be my doing, in case you were wondering. I'm Lan and if you were wondering, these aren't our real names." Lan smirked, as he shook his messy purple hair away from his bangs. His T-shirt had a picture of a cat on it for some strange reason, he also wore a pair of gray baggy pants that were too long for him.

"Lan, you really are a baka aren't you? I'm Mai by the way." the girl snapped a fan open, in front of her face. She had a pair of dark brown eyes, that went well with her silky black hair. She adorned a knee length silver kimono with cherry colored lining, it complemented her body beautifully.

"I think you should let them fight two on one or one on one. If one of us looses, we will release a dimension full of passengers. If you defeat all of us, then everything will be restored back to normal. What do you say Lulu?" he asked, I wasn't sure who he was referring to. He wore punk clothing with chains loosely hanging from his jacket and belt, but his eyes were the same color as Mai's, as well as his hair.

"Tch... I say two of us, one of them. Don't call me Lulu, Toshi-kun." Dollie replied.

"Don't call me that, horrid name!" Ty snapped at her. "Fine, you're paired up with Lan. I'm paired with Mai, and we'll let the two lovers be a team."

I stared at them my eyes wide open, I couldn't do two on one! I wasn't strong enough. I suddenly fell to the ground, as the cage shattered and I was free to move on my own. I sat up on something, looking down I realized it was Rogue. I rolled off him before examining my opponents.

"Can't it be two on two? Or are you too afraid? Lulu." I mocked, hoping she would be provoked enough to change her decision.

"Fine, weaklings, me and Lan will battle you and hottie over there." she purred.

I felt myself clenching my teeth at the nickname she gave him, I breathed in and counted to ten before channeling my anger and determination into my magic.

"Ladies first, Lulu." Lan said.

"Open up gate of the ram! Aries!" I cried out, "Open up gate of the virgin! Virgo!"

With a burst of light my two celestial spirits appeared before me. I took out my whip and lashed it at Dollie.

"Doll-play: Water giant!" Dollie countered, my whip suddenly started to expand before taking the form of a small giant.

"Wing slash of the shadow dragon!" Rogue yelled from beside me while aiming the attack at Dollie.

"Etto... I'm so sorry..." I heard Aries shyly saying to Lan.

"... Why?" Lan replied, I took my eyes away from them just in time to dodge the attack of the mini-water giant.

I concentrated on creating a small portal for the whip to return in, I breathed out for a second and saw a small shimmering door, I flung the whip through with all my might and luckily it went through the portal.

"Doll-play: Celestial Manipulation." she replied as she took control of Virgo.

"Hime-I'm sorry." Virgo said as she tried to attack me.

I prepared for the impact but I was suddenly tackled by Rogue, I felt a large drop in my magic power after I summoned the portal. "Forced closure!"

"Roar of the shadow dragon." Rogue said, emotionlessly. It hit Dollie straight on but she didn't collapse.

"Because I'm going to cause you a lot of trouble... I'm so sorry!" Aries shyly replied.

"We don't have to fight you know, come over here into my arms!" Lan replied, his eyes filled with hearts.

"WOOL BOMB!" Aries yelled. It managed to hit him, thankfully.

"You may return Aries." I told her, my magic power draining.

Dollie stood up and growled, looking slightly battered, as did Lan. I felt Rogue freeze beside me. I turned my head and found him as still as a statue. Dollie brought out a katana from her camisole, like Erza often did with things.

"You remind me of someone... Sherry Blendi!" I told her.

"Don't say that hateful girl's name!" she screamed as she charged at me with her katana. I dropped to the floor and tripped her over at the last second.

I struggled to climb on top of her to refrain her from moving. She thrashed around underneath me, and managed to knee me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain as she rolled on top of me. As she reached over me for her katana, I managed a forty five degrees sit up and sank my teeth into her arm, she used her other hand to pull my hair down. I flinched at the pain but I seized the opportunity to punch her in the gut. She pulled my hair even harder, and I punched her once more. She cried out in pain and I pulled her shirt forward and bashed my head against her teeth.

I roughly shoved her off me as I struggled to stand up, she reached out and pulled me with her unbitten arm. I landed sprawled on top of her, she tried shoving me off but it was no use with only one arm. I reached out for the katana as she kicked a pressure point on my leg. I felt a jolt rush through me as I collapsed on top of her. She grabbed my hair and pulled it hard. I elbowed her in the chest causing her to spit out blood. I reached out for the katana until I felt someone kick me in the stomach. I saw Lan standing there as he stooped to pick up the katana. He lifted it in the air before trying to bring it down on Rogue's head, at the last second I realized what he was doing and kicked him on the side of his knee.

"Shadow dragon's crushing fang!" Rogue yelled as his attack hit Lan, efficiently knocking him out.

I managed to aim a kick at Dollie that immobilized her other arm, causing her to groan in pain.

"I... Surrender." she gasped out. "My real name is Lu and his is Suko."

"Trash... Just like your father, Mai." Anne said dully.

"My father is not Trash! He was ambushed by a second mage, while he was fighting!" Mai yelled.

"No, while he was running... Admit it, he was scared, I saw him in the crystal ball." Anne said.

Rogue looked at me as if surprised, "Are you okay?"

"I.. I'm out... Of energy." I said in between pants.

"It doesn't matter, stand up and fight, isn't that the way of Fairy Tail?" he held out a hand to me, and pulled me up. "Face your enemy, you know you can."

"You think you know me better than I know myself?" I asked him, a hint of amusement in my voice, even under our serious circumstances. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Blue and pink maybe, I don't know. That's not important though." Rogue told me, looking tired. "Maybe these people will have the same weakness as the people before."

"If we're lucky." I could feel my head getting woozy, I slipped my hand into his and steadied myself. "But I don't think so, they're probably extremely good at working together."

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Rogue said to me softly, "You can lean on me if you need to, but try and stand okay?"

Then my body moved on it's own, my foot moved up and kicked Rogue square on the chest, he was sent backwards a little, but was still on his feet. I started shaking as I tried to regain control of my body, but to no avail. I felt myself running and jumping in the air, about to land on Rogue. Then at the last second, he moved to the side and grabbed my waist, while pulling me closer to him. He used his other arm to grab my hands, so thankfully I couldn't attack him.

"Gravity Magic: Central weight!" Axon said, did he have two magics? One the same as Lan, his palm thrust out with a fist underneath it, then he he made the palm face the floor. A crushing weight came down on me and Rogue, I felt myself being forced into the floor, deeper and deeper.

Natsu didn't take this when he fought Bluenote, he stood up and fought again and again, no worries if he lost or win. I channeled my focus into the Fairy Tail mark. I grit my teeth and pushed myself up, I felt my back nearly cripple at the weight but I stood straight and tall.

"Minna... Lend me your strength." I whispered, in hopes that they would hear. I channeled more and more energy into my mark, then suddenly felt refreshed.

I tapped Loke's key in silent summons, knowing that he would come out on his own. "Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

"You can still stand? Manipulation: Lucy Heartfillia." he chanted.

"Shadow Drive." Rogue muttered, as he was encased in shadows. He was no longer under any weight.

"Open up, a portal to the spirit world." I forcibly said, under the will of Axon. I drew a circle in the air and stuck my hand in it. I felt my hands wandering inside, they hit something stiff, like rock, latching on to it, they pulled it out. I felt my muscles burning up from the weight of the thing. As I fully pulled it out, it became apparent it was the axe of Taurus.

"Puppet Magic: Rogue Cheney." Axon said, and I felt myself gain control of my body.

"Ice Make: Swans!" Anne cried out, aiming for me.

I took a deep breath in before lifting the axe into a defensive position, and sliced through her attack. I groaned in pain as I felt the strain in my muscles grow, I sent it slamming into the earth like I had seen Taurus do a thousand times, then a wave of earth came and hit Anne from beneath.

"Annie!" yelled Axon, as he ran over to catch her.

I felt hands wrap around my neck from behind, choking me. I thrashed around trying to break free, but sadly Rogue was strong. I felt myself losing air and focused on escaping. I needed to break the concentration Axon had on the spell. I remembered something, I spun around slightly and grabbed the katana from Rogue's sheath, and flung it with all my strength at Anne.

"Gravity Magic: Crash landing!" Axon called out hurriedly. I felt myself being released from the choking method...

"Ice make: Wood pecker beak!" Anne called out, then a large beak came from the floor and hit me into the air, then ice encased my body, slowly snaking up my sides. I felt my organs freeze up as well as my brain.

"If you defeat us, she will be released." was the last thing I heard, before I was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Bye!<strong>

**~XxKalypsoxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi minna, sorry for the late update. This will count as the second for last week, so two more chapters will come this week. Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who followed and/or favourited my story, I just wanted to say that again. I thank my talented beta, WolfieANNE!****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 《<strong>**Don't give up》**

**Rogue's POV**

I growled angrily as I saw Lucy's frozen body, she had saved me, now it was my turn to save her. Why though? Something asked me in my head, why do I care so much?

"Gravity magic: Heavier." Axon said with a smirk.

I felt a weight pushing down on my shoulders, slowly trying to pull me down. I clenched my teeth, and glared at him before running at him, and punching him in the gut. He was evidently surprised I could still move.

"Ice make: Talons!" Anne cried out from behind me, she was fast.

"Wing slash of the shadow dragon!" I yelled and my attack cut through hers, she ducked to avoid my attack.

"Ice make: Wings!" she cried out and a pair of bird-like wings shot across the floor at me.

"Gravity Magic: Sun!" I felt the weight on my shoulders increase tenfold, the wings hit my legs and shattered, but not before breaking a bone.

I clenched my teeth, unwilling to let them hear my pain. "Shadow drive." I muttered and turned into a shadow.

The weight on my shoulders lifted, I solidified my hands and picked up my katana that Lucy had thrown at Anne.

"Do you know what it means to love?" Anne suddenly asked me. "It means that you think they're hot and stuff. It means that you want to stay by their side so you go down together. It means-"

"It means that you would do anything in the world for them. It means that you would live for them. It means that being around them would complete your life." I finished. "Honestly, who cares about how they look?"

"I do, it also means they have to have the power to protect you. Not that you would know, I mean, who would love some shadow, always hiding behind the glory of the light? Who would care for you?" her words stung me, they held some hidden truth.

"Not to interrupt the fight, but why do you fight for the blonde mage? What has she ever done for you, what does she mean to you? Hell, what do you mean to anyone? You have always been looked down upon, even when you are in Saber Tooth, you always have been a shadow to your partner, they shun you, the blonde mage shuns you." Mai said from behind me.

"I-I don't- That's not true." I said to them, but she had gotten underneath my skin, doubts began to form in my mind.

"Yes it is, and you know it. You are strong, powerful but you are always compared to Sting aren't you, you are always the second priority. His light seems to be enough, you are some cold dark shadow that trails him." Mai said to me. "Rogue, give it up, join us. Your talents are wasted away doing things that you aren't appreciated for, join us and that will be their biggest regret, prove to them you are more then just some shadow of Sting's, basking in his glory."

I sank to my knees, was it true, was it all true? I shook my head in denial.

"Face it Rogue, they underestimated you." Mai whispered to me softly. "Join us, join Hell Fire."

"Fine..." I replied softly. Did I just agree to joining that guild? I knew it wasn't the puppet magic. Did I really feel that way? Sting was family, right? I hated this feeling of doubt, this insecurity, this paranoia. "Fine!" I growled.

"Now kill Lucy, to show us your loyalty. Torture her, make her scream." Mai said, taking my hand and pulling me from the floor. I numbly nodded my head, and walked over to the large block of ice that contained Lucy.

"Shatter, my ice," Anne said, raising her arms.

The ice creation she had made was in the form of an open beak protruding from the floor like a mountain, with a tongue rammed into Lucy's back. Lucy's arms and head had been frozen inside the top part of the beak, while her legs had been frozen in the bottom part. Ice encased her midsection. After Anne had spoken the ice slowly began to shatter, the bottom to top.

Lucy's body fell from midair, like a shooting star in a clear night sky. I resisted the urge to catch her. Her body crashed into the floor with a sickening thud. I heard her groan in pain. I walked over to her, my katana still in my hand.

"Rogue?" I heard her mumble, was she talking to me? She lightly rolled over to face me, moaning in pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw me. "Rogue... Snap out of it, come back to me."

I walked over to her slowly, I could see the fear in her chocolate brown eyes. It provoked me. I kneeled beside her, and crushed one of her arms under my knee. She screamed in pain, tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Was this what I wanted? What was I doing? I couldn't help it. I desired a release.

"Stop it Rogue..." she said, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, I reached out and wiped off one of her tears while staring into her eyes. "It hurts."

Those two words snapped my out of my daze. I instantly removed my knee from her arm and helped her sit up. "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough." I whispered to her softly.

"It's okay, you stopped. You fought it, you won. You're not weak, you're amazing." she whispered in return and then pressed her forehead against mine. I instinctively pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the crown of her forehead, not allowing tears to gather.

"Tch... You snapped out of it, stronger then I thought. Anne, Axon, continue your fight." Mai said, "although my name is Mishiken and my brother's in Toshiken. Our father was Ishiken, the mage you two forced into prison, now do you regret that? These are the consequences of your actions." Mai said, "know my name, because it will be the last one you will know."

"I have no regrets," I told Mai, looking into her eyes. "Only that I wish I had met Lucy sooner."

"Awww... So cute, Roguie fell in love already." Anne said mockingly.

"Roar of the shadow dragon," I yelled at her, sending a vortex of shadows at her, which caught her by surprise and knocked her out. "Let's fight. One on one, Axon, you aren't laying another hand on Lucy."

"Rogue..." I heard Lucy say from beside me. I released her from the hug and stood up.

Had I fallen in love with Lucy maybe, maybe not. Though I had always felt better when she smiled. I guess it was true, I did wish I had met her sooner. If this was the last fight I fought, then I guess I would have to fight with the 'power of emotions'.

"Lucy, I have faith in you." I told her softly, she seemed sad. "I don't know how or why but-"

"Shut up, don't give up." Lucy interrupted me looking upset. "Why are you saying anything now? Save it for when you win."

"I think your brains been frozen for too long and you've gained weight while you were frozen." I finished, why couldn't I tell her what I truly felt? "Dragon force."

"Boys..." I heard her mutter. "I have faith in you too." she said with a wide smile.

"Thanks..." I replied with a light blush, she seriously looked cute sometimes.

"Hello? Have you forgotten me already, love birds?" Axon asked me.

"No, actually I was just getting to you." I said while smirking, I ran forward then jumped into the air, staying there for a while, "Shadow Breath!"

A large beam of shadows came from my mouth and hit Axon, he dodged at the last second so it didn't blast him away. "Gravity magic: Fall." Axon called out to me.

I felt myself being pulled to the ground, he learned I guess. I hit the ground with a thud, too bad he could only focus his magic on one thing, same as all the others. I picked up Dollie's katana and used the shadows to fling it at him.

"Gravity magic: Weightless!" Axon cried out, obviously flustered. The shadows pushed the katana faster instead, then flung it in to the air, hitting him straight in the leg.

I stood up and brushed off imaginary dust like Sting always did, I heard a small giggle from behind me. I ignored it while facing Axon who was struggling to stand up. I then walked over to him slowly, and cautiously.

"P-puppet magic: M-mona Inita-" he couldn't finish his spell because my foot had smashed in to his jaw, knocking out a few teeth in the process.

"They were weak... The girl was Mona Initairis, her lover was Jaxon Hashik, brother to Lu Hashik. Suko is actually Suko Jokiro, he joined because of Lu, his girlfriend at the time. They broke up, we forbid him to quit on the punishment of death." Ty said in a bored voice.

"The guild Hell Fire was founded by my father, Ishiken Tokizu, or Ishiken Jyohne, his birth name. I am Mishiken Akumu Jyohne, the bringer of nightmares, my brother is Toshiken Akuma Jyohne, the suppressed demon." Mai said smoothly. "You will address me as Mai-sama or Mai Akumu. That is my new name, from when I was destroyed."

"Don't talk about that right now Mishi-nee," Ty said gently, "It doesn't matter to them. Let's get this fight over with. You will address me as Ty-sama or Akuma. Know this, I will show you no mercy."

"It matters to me because there is a part you don't know, Toshiken. When the mages forced our father in to prison, I had been destroyed, you know this. I had been rejected by countless orphanages, beaten up, iron, steel, magic, you name it. He had found me, saw potential, saw a future with hope, within me. Did you know that you, Lucy Heartfillia, had destroyed me as well?" she said scathingly. "When I had joined up with Ishiken and Toshiken I had learnt about my family. They had been killed for the death of a celestial mage, Layla Heartfillia. The reason she and my family died was because of you."

I looked at Lucy and saw her shaking her head, I growled protectively. I knelt down next to her and took her hand in mine, she pulled away and shuffled backwards. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me, and forced her to look into my eyes. "That's not true Lucy, it's not your fault."

I released her arm, but her hand slipped in to mine, as she buried her face in my chest. I felt her nails sink into my flesh, I flinched at the pain. I could tell that she was screaming on the inside. I rubbed her back comfortingly, while sitting down properly and pulling her into my lap.

"Oh really? You mean she didn't have a doll called Imitia, a mother that died young. Your father says that she died because of sickness, but do you know, she died because she wanted you to be proud of her, she had recently acquired a new form of magic via lacrima, it was too much for her to handle and she died, her body became weak and frail, my family was the provider. She wanted the magic to protect you, to make you proud of her, to let you be able to love her. When you were little, on your fifth birthday, do you remember what happened? Those weren't dreams, they were reality." Mai said angrily.

"My fifth birthday..." Lucy muttered with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face, "I thought it was all a dream."

"The happy one was a figment of your imagination, now face your sins, die by the Fires of Hell." Mai yelled out, "Come forth: Sphere."

"Release: Yoku!" Ty screamed, as his body changed, into that of a demon. His hair grew into a single large green spike coming from the back of his head, his eyes were clouded with fog. His hands were enclosed in black scales with long green nails, his back turned hunched, his teeth yellow, feet swollen, blood spilling from an empty eye socket. "I want it all... All the power in the world!"

The both of them charged at us with incredible speed, and we had no time to dodge, it hit us straight on. I heard Lucy's agonized scream as she was hit, I wanted to help her, but I had gone numb. Then I noticed Lucy's hand had slipped away from mine.

Pain exploded through out my body, my vision turned black with red spots. I felt the slash of a claw cutting my flesh like it was made of butter. My head exploded with an overload of pain.

"Don't give up... Rogue." was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Here's the first chapter for this week. I want to say thank you to RoLu lover who has continuously reviewed this story. Also thank you to the followers and people who favorited my story... Anyways tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 《<strong>**Meanwhile》**

**Laxus's POV**

I wandered around searching the empty carriages for a member of the bandits to fight. I sighed, what were the other's up to?

"Laxus, do you have a bad feeling about something?" Sting asked me nervously, as if he was afraid I would snap at him.

"What do you mean?" I replied, although it was too quiet, especially if there were bandits.

"Rogue. Me and him have this kind of bond, we can kind of tell if something isn't right, no we're not gay, just brothers. It's the kind of bond you have in Fairy Tail I guess." Sting said.

"Lucy is strong and easy to get along with, I'm sure they would make an okay team." I said to him, "I think we should find the others, it's clear the train is empty."

"You got that one point right. Can we meet up with Rufus? He's the smartest in Saber Tooth, he could create another plan." Sting told me, seriously. "Then we meet up with the others."

"Fine." I huffed, "but Lucy is the smartest in Fairy Tail, even though most people think it's Levy." I replied, "So Rogue's in good hands."

"This way to Rufus." Sting said, taking the path we came from.

I followed my senses as well, and headed down the same path. We wandered down the path for at least ten minutes before meeting Mira and Rufus, it was a very calm and quiet, something didn't seem right. Rufus and Mira had already joined up with Orga, Yukino, Lily and Minerva.

"If my memory serves me right, Rogue and Lucy are partners, but it seems that they are not on this train any more." Rufus said to us calmly, although if you listened closely, you could hear the tense edge in his voice. "We are trying to create a second plan."

"This is not the time for that! We need to find Lucy right now!" I yelled, feeling protective of 'my little sister'.

"Calm down Laxus..." Mira said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "we all do."

"No one knows what to do, do they? We need to find them though, I have a bad feeling about this." Sting said, surprising me. "Someone has puppet magic and have used it against us. Don't you think it's odd that Lucy and Rogue were the ones targeted? That Lucy and Rogue are missing? That Lucy and Rogue have nothing in common? So why, ANSWER ME, WHY ARE THEY TARGETED!"

"Sting... Calm down, please... For all our sake." Mira whispered as she sank to her knees, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

I listened to Bisca softly soothing Mira, rubbing her back softly, I listened to Sting's heavy breathing become softer, I listened to the shuffle of Minerva's feet as she shuffled from side to side uncomfortably, I listened to the wind entering from the broken glass, I listened to the silence.

Minna... Lend me your strength.

That was Lucy's voice! I would recognize it anywhere. I sighed in relief as I knew she was alive and fighting for the time being.

"Did you hear that? Mira? Bisca? Lily? Gajeel?" I asked them hurriedly. They nodded their heads rapidly, not to miss a beat. "Come on focus our energy on her."

I envisioned a picture of Lucy in my mind, her soft silky blonde hair, large chocolate eyes, flushed rosy cheeks, pink lips, every single detail, down to her pink Fairy Tail mark. I envisioned her in action, laughing, smiling, cheering, fighting, yelling. I envisioned her pain, her hurt, her sadness, her emptiness as well as her life and love.

"Lucy..." I muttered. "Fairy Tail will give you strength." I linked hands with Gajeel, who linked hands with Lily, who linked hands with Mira, who linked hands with Bisca, who linked hands with me. I flowed my power into my Fairy Tail mark, giving Lucy the strength she needed. A flash of light appeared in the shape of our guild mark. The energy was absorbed by it and then the light disappeared.

"What was that about? The weakling magic bond? Tch... Pathetic." Minerva snorted. "Though we need to find Rogue or Sting won't be the same."

"I will be fine. Rogue is strong, be won't go down without a fight, and know this, Minerva. He will go down fighting for himself and you will be the next one..." Sting said in a hushed voice. "The next one to share his fate, because you didn't understand, that even if he's gone he is still here in our hearts."

"The words that Sting said today... Shall be recorded in my memory," Rufus said, "and will be replayed to Rogue, when he comes back to you, so your bond may live on and grow."

"What do you... I'M NOT GAY!" Sting yelled.

Then a flash appeared and a bunch of people came out of nowhere. They weren't all the people on the train, but a lot none the less. I grabbed the nearest one to me and glared at him.

"Where did you guys go? What happened? Where's Rogue and Lucy?" I growled at them.

"W-w-we were t-teleported to another dimension... I d-don't know about-t a Rogue or L-Lucy." he stammered out.

I stomped my foot in frustration. This wasn't going to work out, we needed information and fast. Where are you Lucy? I asked in my mind, growing more and more frustrated at each second. I stormed in to our compartment, breathing heavily.

"Laxus? What's up with you?" a voice said to me, Cana's voice. "Over here? In the lacrima?"

"Hi..." I said sadly, "Lucy is... Missing... In action."

"She's like your little sister right? She's my best friend too, you know? Have some faith in her, if anyone can survive, it is her. I would offer you a drink but..." Cana laughed lightly, it was beautiful nonetheless. "If I can't drink neither can you, so I'm going to boss you around. Suck it up, have faith in her, don't mope, support her with all you have, turn that frown upside down and keep your head up as part of Fairy Tail!"

"Thanks Cana, I needed to hear that." I took in a deep breath and managed a wry smile for Cana, she was so wonderful at times like this, I wonder how on earth could I have ever called her weak? "Bossy bitch..."

"That's the Laxus we know!" Cana smiled, but I could see the pain and worry in her eyes. "Bye, keep in touch, Lover Boy!"

The lacrima shut off, the last image was her knowing smirk on the screen. Wait, Lover Boy? "MIRA! What did you say to Cana?"

"Just dropping a few hints... You know about the flowers..." Mira said nervously.

"Now isn't the time for this... Is it just me or do you think we're missing an important factor?" I asked.

"I agree, for one, I just can't put my finger on it." Rufus said thoughtfully.

"Let's say their targets were Rogue and Lucy, so they separated us." Orga said, as if wanting someone else to continue his train of thought.

"They know they aren't as strong as to take on all of us, they aren't too arrogant." Yukino answered helpfully, in that irritatingly chirpy voice of hers.

"Lucy and Rogue, does anyone have any ideas on why they might be targeted? Let's establish that those two have met each other, and how about think of a time." Mira said.

"Saber Tooth came to Magnolia on a mission. We were supposed to capture this group of dark mages from a guild called Hell Fire." Minerva said. "There was a specified member, the guild master, Ishiken Tokizu. The client said to just capture him and it would be okay."

"You guys, of course succeeded, I'm guessing Rogue brought him in?" Gajeel said. "Was there anything weird about him when he returned?"

"Now that you mention it, he smelled faintly of strawberries, vanilla and yoghurt." Sting replied, "Rogue also seemed to be in deep thought. Then he left abruptly saying he had business to attend to."

"Then he met Lucy probably then, because that's her scent. Did you guys bother to do any research on the guild? Any extra information?" Bisca asked slightly venomously, as if she couldn't believe something.

"Wait.. She helped Rogue capture Ishiken." Gajeel said, "The business Rogue had to attend to was escorting Lucy home."

"How do you know that Gajeel?" I asked him, curious.

"She kind of told me in return of a favor." he replied, looking at me nervously. "She nearly fell out of a window because of a hangover... Do any of you know why she might have been crying when she returned?"

"Oh... This is slowly being put together. To answer Miss. Bisca's question, we did do research, or I did. There were rumors that Ishiken had a son and a daughter, both adopted or something. The story goes like this if I remember correctly, they were his children but their mother, afraid of his ambitions gave them away. The daughter was adopted by a family immediately, the son wasn't as fortunate. The father forced the mother into telling him where they were, and ended up killing her in the process, he found his son and reunited with him but he couldn't reunite with his daughter. There is no more information on the son except that he joined Hell Fire, a few days as an adopted child instead of being known as Ishiken's flesh and blood. The daughter's family served the Heartfillia's, the daughter soon expressed her strong interest in magic and was taught to embrace thr study of it. The Heartfillia's were close to the Lohr family so I know." Rufus paused for a few seconds as if thinking of a way to put the rest of the story into words. "Then the daughter became obsessive with the concept of nightmares, nightmares began to spread around everywhere she went, like a plague, they had even begun to effect the daughter of the Heatfillia's. Then after a few weeks, Layla stepped in and said that the two daughters shouldn't meet for safety reasons but she still provided medicine for Ishiken's daughter."

"Wow... Did you ever meet the Heartfillia heiress?" I asked Rufus, smirking, did Rufus really not know?

"Only once briefly, she was around five to six years older than me... I think all children stopped playing with Ishiken's daughter, I think her name was Mishiken, not only that but started calling her 'Akumu' and always beat her up. She transferred schools multiple times but it was useless. She learned to control her magic as well as how to lose control of it. As she learned to control it, this time around the age of eight, she was invited back to the Heartfillia mansion but then, as her own piece of revenge, she plagued Layla with nightmares so bad that Layla's body grew weak and frail which eventually led to her passing away. Then her adoptive parents disowned her and Ishiken adopted her." Rufus said.

"Wow... That's messed up. The Heartfillia heiress... Isn't she dead?" Sting asked, dumbfounded.

"The Heartfillia heiress only ran away, she didn't die. Rufus you met her recently as well, she's Lucy." Mira said softly, with a smile on her face. "She believed her mother died because of illness, but had nightmares otherwise. Let's focus on the task at hand."

"Wait, they say the Heartfillia's went broke but actually Layla and Jude had put a lot of money in an account for Lucy, as well as another mansion." Rufus said. "My parents told me. Also, any ideas on who the other four might be?"

"Maybe Chelia's cousin?" Yukino joked. "The one always obsessing about love."

"Actually... That's a good guess." I said, "Sherry and Chelia have a third cousin who was crazy about resurrecting demons and Zeref, they just never told anyone. I know this because I have clearance. Her name was Lu..."

"I was just joking..." Yukino muttered. "Then any other random guesses?"

"No..." Orga said, "But I think we have enough info. Let's go kick some ass!"

"Baka... How do we kick ass then if we don't know where to kick the asses?" Minerva scolded, "Besides, aren't you curious on why they released some of the passengers back?"

Minerva really had changed after we rescued her from being a demon, she was still Minerva, but she had a heart and a more emotional side to her. Minerva had said that she was soon going to change her name to 'Athena Milanie' sometime. She wanted the past to be as far away from her as possible, but she didn't want to make the same mistakes again. Now she had a split personality, one that was calm, cold, collected, another one that got excited by a fight, one that made her more jittery, chatty and less cruel. She kind of had a third personality, when she was completely broken.

"Yeah... I guess." Orga said miserably. "We will all cater to your will now, Lady Athena."

The doors burst open and in came Bisca, I didn't notice her leave. In her hand she was carrying a scroll of paper, on it were hastily scribbled blocks of information and names. Her hair was messed up and she was panting, her gun was out of ammunition.

"Outside, is all ice, not a tunnel anymore, it's freezing cold as well as dangerous, I was almost blown away. This scroll was found by one of the passengers, it has names, dates and backgrounds, it's an assassination list. They go in an order from most important. There are five more of these in my pouch here." Bisca pulled the other's from her pouch and passed them around. "You have Sherry Blendy, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Rogue Cheney, Minerva Orlando, Chelia Blendy. Those are all the number one targets. I was attacked by this nightmarish crow."

"Why am I?" Minerva asked, in a soft voice. "Why is Gray?"

"When you were part demon, who did you or the demons, hurt the most unintentionally?" Orga replied.

"There was a specifically targeted boy, he had a high potential in magic, stunningly high. He would probably be a little higher than Rufus's rank. His name was Jaxon, Jaxon Hashik. He lost almost everyone he cared about, they died defending him, most of them were killed by... Me." Minerva whispered the last part softly as if she wished to hide away from the shame and guilt. "He had an adopted sister that survived and a girlfriend..."

"Wow, so that's most of Hell Fire squad of six figured out." Gajeel laughed maliciously, "Gihi!"

A loud thunk was heard from outside, screams came pouring from all directions. We all dashed from our compartment to see what the commotion was about. There was a small crowd surrounding something, we pushed and shoved our way through to the center.

Mira fell to the floor, as if she fainted but I could hear her faint gasps, cries and chokes. Her whole body shuddered as she sobbed miserably, shaking her head in denial.

Next was Minerva who fell backwards but managed to catch herself with her hands, she murmured the word no over and over again, shaking her head. After her came Sting, he stood there taking in the site, before burying his face in his hands and letting out a strangled cry. Then was Rufus who shook his head and closed his eyes, he clutched his head as if trying to banish the image from being memorized.

Bisca collapsed in a heap of tears and disbelief, she hugged herself, rocking back and forth. Gajeel, shuddered and I could tell he was trying not to cry, he clutched Pantherlily so tight the exceed fainted, Gajeel sank to the floor on his knees, no sound coming from him.

After Gajeel's reaction came Yukino's cries of 'don't leave me,' as she fell next to the thing in the center, screaming and shaking. Orga stood next to Yukino before scrambling backwards on all fours as if trying to escape the sight in front of him.

I took a step forward to see what could have done this to them. I took in the sight, in shock, before falling to my knees at the sight. I listened carefully for any noise that may have come from them, but I was met with dead silence. Bile crept it's way to my throat, tears pooled at the corners of my eyes, I felt my energy and emotions break through the dam I had put up. My body began sparking with electricity, and I clenched my fists in a mix of anger, hate, sadness, misery, pain, I couldn't sort through them. I stared at the sight in front of me. The sight of dead bodies, that belonged to Lucy and Rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Just so you know, I still haven't found a beta yet...<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, here is the second chapter for this week! My hands hurts... Never mind, please tell me what you think as soon as possible so I can make the story more suited to your taste. Maybe I'll get my nee-chan to beta it next time if you want it to be beta'd...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 《<strong>**Nightmares and Forgiveness》**

**Lucy's POV**

I flickered my eyes open to see the world spinning around, black coloured in front of me. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't do anything. Pain ate at my flesh, I tried to scream, but my throat wouldn't let me, I wanted to cry but there were no tears that would come.

"Hello, Lucy, look around now! What do you see?" a disorientated voice said, was it the voice or me?

"Blackness... Pitch blackness, there is nothing to see." I somehow managed to choke out.

"Let's change that shall we?" the voice replied. I heard the click of fingers and the next second, I could see again, what had happened? "These are your nightmares Lucy... How about, we relive them for real?"

"My... Nightmares?" I asked, fear creeping into my head.

"Your first one, the one of your fifth birthday, how about I review it to you?" the person asked sadistically, I heard her footsteps come towards me. "Just remember, all your fault."

"NO, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I screamed at her, trying to move away but my muscles refused to move.

_"Happy Birthday, my daughter." my mother said to me, cupping my cheek. "I got you this garden, we're going there this weekend!"_

_I slapped her hand away and turned in to an older version of myself, I had a black streak in my hair, darker brown eyes. "Tch... What a waste of time."_

_I tried walking past her but she wouldn't move, I reached out a hand and shoved her on the floor, out of my way. "There, on the floor, where you belong, you pathetic excuse for a mage, not to mention, mother."_

_"Lucy! Wait, Lucy, come back!" I finally turned around, my mother's body was covered in blood and bruises, her flesh disintegrated, leaving bones and blood splattered across the crispy snow that had just appeared. Her skull rattled, "Why didn't you come back Lucy?"_

_I stepped backwards trying to escape her, I ran in to a tree that had just appeared. I fell to the floor, face ti face with the skull of my mother. Blood smeared my hands, the whole setting turned red with her blood. Her last words echoed through my mind. I screamed and screamed, no one came but the crows who pecked my eyes out, blinding me._

_"All your fault Lucy... All your fault." the voice of my father said from behind me._

I screamed in real life clutching my head in pain, my muscles could move again, but there was a gaping wound across my chest to my left hip.

"Oh well, look at me." my captor said, "Do you recognize me?" Her hand closed around my throat making it impossible to speak.

I opened my eyes hesitantly, but nothing appeared. It was all blackness, what happened? I hated this, I needed to get out of here, but how? What was going on? The last thing I remember was being attacked by Mai and Ty. Then...

"Let the darkness swallow you, Lucy Heartfillia. I am Mai Akumu, the girl you caused the suffering to. Do you feel the pain in your wound? It's poisoned, you will suffer horrendously." Mai said vengefully.

_Darkness, all that surrounded me was darkness. I felt the damp walls that I was held captive in. I traced my hands along the, searching for a path of escape._

_Footsteps. People. They whispered taunts through the walls. I broke into a run, trying to break free, only to be trapped. I blocked my ears but the taunts were like poison, seeping through my hands into my mind. Pain exploded through my hands, I cried out in pain._

_I was kicked into a wall, I felt something burn my skin. I screamed in agony. They whispered mocking sentences into my ears, they burned my stomach, but this time with something sharp, so it sank through my flesh._

_A hand reached out and punched my chest breaking a few ribs. They dug their hand into my skin, I struggled futilely. They pulled out my heart and shoved it down my mouth, I felt numb before blacking out and hitting the marble floor._

I felt a knee hit my injury in real life, snapping me out of my nightmare, I opened my eyes and saw a person cloaked in light. I reached out for the person, trying to grasp on to them. She spun around to face me, it was Minerva, dressed like an angel. She took my hand in hers comfortingly before shoving me onto the floor.

"Illusions and nightmares, learn, Lucy Heartfillia. Nothing here will work our for you, so stop hoping." Mai said.

"No..." I shut my eyes tightly, clutching my head, forbidding her to enter.

"Too bad Lucy Heartfillia, even if you survive this physically you will be a broken doll, left alone, thrown away." she whispers in my ear. "Forgotten..."

_Lisanna was back from Edolas. Mira, Natsu, Gray, Erza, everyone ignored me, not just me but everyone else who had joined after Lisanna had passed away. No one cared about us, I was just a replacement for her in the end after all. I was approached my Team Natsu, all smirking arrogantly. They pushed me around, wordlessly. I was tossed around like a doll nobody wanted. Other guild members joined in the 'game.'_

_They didn't speak but their expressions said all, I wasn't needed. I was just a piece of trash that was just a play thing for them, manipulated, used, raised high then put down. The pushing became more rough and turned into a beating, they all closed in on me like I was their evening meal, and they were the predators. I stumbled backwards and forth unable to escape. Then the scene changed._

_"Mommy! Where are you?" I called out in the middle of the forest, as a mere five year old._

_Then shadows appeared, a red eyed man looked at me silently. He stepped forwards and rubbed my head lightly, I stepped forward and hugged him, still crying._

_"Lucy, don't give up remember? I made you that promise, now you have to do the same for me." he said to me quietly with his normal poker face. I felt myself grow up, into the Lucy I was now._

_"Rogue?" I asked him hesitantly, as my tears slowly receded and hope crawled into my chest._

_"Yeah..." he murmured in my ear._

_"How are you here?" I asked him softly, dreading the answer._

_He disappeared suddenly leaving me alone, the darkness closed around me. "Tut, tut Lucy. Did you forget already? No one is coming to help you." the voice of Mai said, surrounding a sun appeared, crimson and bloody, beating down on my weak body, my throat closed up, I couldn't breathe, the heat was suffocating me._

I shook my head desperately, I wouldn't be taken away by the darkness. I released out all my emotions in a bloodcurdling scream, clutching my head. Light exploded from my body, chasing away the darkness, the nightmares, stars fell from the sky as I screamed. They hit the ground blasting away the evil, the moon shined above my head and I felt power flowing through my veins.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
>All the stars, far and wide...<br>Show me thy appearance...  
>With such shine.<br>Oh Tetrabiblos...  
>I am the ruler of the stars...<br>Aspect become complete...  
>Open thy malevolent gate.<br>Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
>Shine!<br>Urano Metria!" I chanted, the spell hit Mai straight on.

She screamed in agony, as the planets hit her, one after another. I didn't feel my magical energy leave me, only increase.

"I am one with you, grant me your powers,  
>Gates of Hell,<br>Let your terrors bestow upon my opponent,  
>Show them your strength,<br>Take away their light.  
>I am the ruler of night!<br>I command thee now!  
>Decree of Sinners!" she chanted, in her hands formed a large black and purple sphere, her eyes had swirling black magic seals in them.<p>

The ball launched itself at me. I felt myself enveloped in it. It was silent, pitch black, but cold, freezing even. Slowly I processed the sound of groans. The black turned grey and I was able to make out the shapes of souls.

_"Natsu, I will miss you, forever and always. Erza, see you in the next life, you will always be stored in my memories. Gray, see you later, ne? Lisanna, be good to Natsu, fill the holes in his heart. Fairy Tail, I thank you for the years of life I never had. Loke... Stand up for what you believe in, because I will always believe in you. Aquarius, I thank you for taking care of me in your own little ways. Capricorn, Cancer... Tell all my Celestial Friends that I loved them and I always will." I wrote with my mind on a sheet of white paper. These were my goodbyes, why was something missing? "Rogue... I'm sorry... I broke my promise." The sheet fluttered away carried by the wind._

_A scene appeared, it was by a grave, a black haired boy was kneeling by it flowers in his hands. The sheet of paper fluttered through the wind. He caught it in his hands and tears dripped down his face and splashed the page with tears. "I don't care about the promise... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, he didn't notice me at all. I walked in front of him and cupped his cheek. I realized it was Rogue._

_The scene changed, the Fairy Tail guild was burning in flames. The skies were smoky and black. The sun provided no light, only stood out like symbol of war. The stars were also burning, all crimson and lifeless. Screams filled the atmosphere, the stench of blood filled the air, I gagged and choked. I ran through the gates of the Fairy Tail building, the bodies of my nakama were pinned up against the wall. Next came silence, not even the fire made a sound._

I felt myself back in the present, I was crying, as well as still being stuck inside the ball, I felt the ghostly hands of the spirits tug away at me, I was lost. Tears were now meaningless, smiles, laughter, memories, what could they do for me? If I let it go, I would be set free... Right?

_"Lucy, don't give up! All those memories, don't let them go!" a voice said, a voice I recognized as Rogue's._

_"It's the only way to be free..." I replied tears streaming down my face._

_"At least hold on to one, one that will be the seed to bringing the other memories back." Rogue said gently reaching out to me._

_"How are you even here, Rogue?" I asked him softly._

_"Ty has this demon magic, right now he is in the form of sloppiness so he sends my mind loose, so I join in to your mind..." he replies. "Lucy, don't give up."_

_"Did you get a secondary magic?" I asked him softly, wanting to stay in this moment for a little longer._

_He snapped his fingers and the scene changed, we were sitting on a swing set in the playground where we officially met. "I can't keep this up for too long you know? Mai's magic is powerful. Your mind is complicated but I can hit specific triggers and things will change. Lucy promise me you won't give up." He stared into my eyes._

_"Rogue... I just want to let it all go now, she's destroying m-"_

_I was cut off as Rogue pressed his lips against mine, my eyes widened. This was all in my mind though, and Rogue was in my mind. Why would he do that? The kiss was soft and sweet but filled with passion, I couldn't help but return it. He broke away, and tilted my chin upwards so I looked into his eyes. Gone was his emotionless expression, his eyes held this fierce determination, willing for me to survive, to see another day. They held hurt, hurt that I would consider giving up. They held anger, anger that I was not truly fighting._

_"If you won't fight for yourself... Fight for them." Rogue said._

_"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him softly._

_"To remind you that there are people out there that love you, that kiss was from them. I'm saving you because you saved me, and we're partners, I guess." he replied, his face turning expressionless once more. "Lucy, take my katana, I trust you will return it._

_"I... Thank you, Rogue." I whispered before pressing my forehead against his. I guess he was repaying a debt, but still, it felt nice to know that someone was there to pick up the pieces._

The scene disappeared, and I faced bitter reality. My body drifted around, pieces of me getting lost on the way, I wouldn't let this happen, I clenched my teeth and swam through the crowd of shades, picking up my broken pieces.

_"Well, well, well, I'll teach you fairies what happens if you mess with Saber Tooth." Minerva said, there were no crowds, no one else except us two. We were in a cemetery, crows cawed on the dry, leafless branches of the trees. Improperly buried skeletons rattled when the wind blew, spiders, snakes, maggots, crawled in and out if the eye sockets._

_I felt myself being blasted by her heat waves, with each hit she landed I moved further and further backwards. Then I was on a railless bridge, the empty chasm of lost souls spread out beneath me, trying to suck me down with them. She pushed me down and I fell into the sea of souls, slowly becoming one of them. I felt myself slowly... Drifting... Away..._

I needed to get my facts straight. I wasn't dead, I needed to break free, I had a chance at beating Mai, Mai was weakened by Urano Metria, and Rogue didn't actually kiss me. I concentrated on the task at hand, breaking free. I was in a sphere, and judging by the way it pushed me, there must be an entrance and an exit. Going against the flow would easily take me back to the entrance, which would be my exit.

"Open up gate of the crab, Cancer!" I cried out, feeling majorly drained.

"Hello, ebi." he said, "Do you need a haircut ebi?"

"Can you cut all the shades away from me? I can't lay a hand on the since they're not humans but you aren't a human either so could you try?" I asked him politely.

He hacked away at the shades and to my surprise, my plan worked, I hurriedly ran down the narrow path of escape that lead to freedom. I jumped out a small portal and arrived back with Mai. Cancer returned on his own.

As I regained my bearings, I felt invisible knives cutting away at my flesh, teeth tearing away. I whimpered in pain. An electric ball of black lightning hit me. I screamed in agony as I was electrocuted, not only that but it inserted some sort of chemical into my body dulling my senses, confusing my brain. I swooned dizzily, in pain.

I took a deep breath and threw a wild kick at Mai, to my shock it hit her wonderfully defeating her. I sank to my knees next to her and victoriously sang a song my mother had taught me when I was younger, I don't know why, it just felt right, and fitting.

Finishing the song, I drifted into unconsciousness, falling in to a deep slumber.

"You... Didn't kill me." the voice of Mai said, waking me up, her voice was no longer cold, more like the voice of a broken child.

"No... I didn't. What is the point in that?" I smiled softly at her, hoping to calm her, I didn't know why though.

"I would've killed you... OW!" she suddenly cried out, clutching her forehead. A magic seal broke from above her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, somewhat concerned for the girl, I felt a surge of protectiveness for her.

"I'm... I remember. Ishiken... He lied to me, altered my memories, when I went to control my magic when I was younger, he, at times, possessed me, forced me to do things I didn't want too. Then he altered my memories so I would willingly do as he said..." Mai murmured. "I-I can't believe I k-killed, Layla... I'm sorry Lucy... I d-didn't mean to." she stammered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I forgive you. You should get going now, before you are caught by the magic council, if you are innocent like I believe you to be. Just make me a promise, a wizard's promise." I told her. In response she bobbed her head up and down. I continued, "You have to promise me that you'll train me sometime when I ask you to. That you won't ask questions, okay? And also that you will be my younger cousin, when I ask you to. You will go under the name of Madelaide Grengras, or Madelaide Heartfillia."

"I, Mishiken Jyohne by birth, swear upon the seals of magic stored within my body, that I will train Lucy Heartfillia when she asks me to, and I will not ask any unnecessary questions unless she allows it. I will also be her younger cousin, under the name of Madelaide Heartfillia," she said confidently. "In return for her forgiveness."

"I, Lucy Heartfillia by birth, swear that I bestow my forgiveness upon Mishiken Jyohne, for as long as she holds up her side of the bargain." I replied. We grabbed each other's arms and chanted together, "The contract is now and forever more sealed in our bodies, it is bound."

"I hope that you can find happiness with your lover. And thank you Lucy, for your forgiveness." Mai said to me softly, I smiled in return.

"Wait... Lover?" I asked her amused, "He's only a temporary partner."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kalypso: Hello once more minna, this is Kali-chan and sadly...**

**Mougi: Mougi-nee! Did you know that nee is for sister while nii is for brother? Awesome right! Also did you know that Weiss as in Weisslogia means white in german?**

**Kalypso: I'm sorry to being this upon you, but I owe it to her for beta'ing the first three chapters of this story. Also third chapter this week! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 《<strong>**The demons within》**

**Rogue's POV**

I kept my eyes open, holding on to the only thing keeping me going- my promise to Lucy. I saw Toshiken standing there, his claws dripping my blood. I closed my eyes, imagining that this was happening to someone else not me, it helped ease the pain. Toshiken flew in front of me and grabbed my throat dangling me in the air. He stared in to my eyes and opened his mouth. I felt my mouth open, my magic power flowing through my throat.

"Give it to me, your life, your power, your loyalty." he snarled.

"Roar of the..." I paused to think, my brain was processing slowly. "Shadow... Dragon!"

It hit him and he stumbled backwards and slipped over his tail. "Give it to me..." he moaned.

"Crushing fang of the Shadow Dragon!" I yelled, while he stumbled over himself.

"Release: Kiga!" he screamed. He transformed again, his canines grew incredibly long, like a tiger's, flesh fell off his bones, his hands had bones protruding from the skin, growing in to long talons, his eyes grew crazed as his clothes grew tattered, turning in to some kind of zombie.

"What the hell are you?" I asked Ty, disgusted, I never usually cursed but then again, times change.

"I'm so... Hungry. Give... Me... Your... BRAINS!" he groaned, slashing at me with his talons.

I ducked just in time to avoid them but was somehow nicked in my upper arm, I felt myself grow weaker, as if I hadn't eaten in many days. I felt my skin grow tighter, sticking to my bones. I fell to the ground and ate at the shadows, sucking them all up hungrily. I couldn't help it, I was starving. Ty lunged at me, trying to bite my head off, but I rolled away just in time.

"Brains~" he groaned once more, slobbering all over the place.

"Shadow Dragon's iron fist!" I managed to say and it him, blasting him in to the opposite wall.

"Release: Kirai!" he slobbered. Then he changed again and I began to understand his magic. He changed every time he got hit, his magic came in the form of sins. The first one was greed, the second one was hunger and this one was hate.

"Go to hell... Bastard!" Ty muttered, his eyes turning in to purple sockets, his hair spiking up in a mane like Gajeel's only scruffier, he looked like a savage beast. The flesh on the ground started to boil as new flesh started to grow on Ty. "Demonic pillars of Flesh!"

As he spoke those words from the boiling flesh erupted pillars of boiling green acidic hate. They started erupting from the ground in random places and I had to jump around to avoid them. I felt a claw sink in to my back, my mind began to feel corrupted by something.

"Thank you... For bringing me back." I felt a wave come over me, and lost control over my own body. "Do you wish to be rewarded?"

"I... HATE YOU!" Ty roared, blasts of flesh coming from his hands.

"I'll take that as a no. Your reward would have been a quick death at the hands of me but you chose another fate." my body said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" bellowed Ty.

"I... Am Skiadrum, Rogue's parent, I live within Rogue, in his heart. Trying to kill someone from behind? That is cowardly." I was shocked, this was... Skiadrum?

"Who cares? Rogue deserves to suffer... To watch you be killed." Ty snarled lunging at me.

"ROAR OF THE BLOODY SHADOW'S!" Skiadrum, in my body, yelled.

"Vortex of hate!" Ty blasted a laser of melted flesh at us.

I wanted to dodge, but Skiadrum just stood there and ate it. "Shadow's claw."

A whirlwind of shadow's shot from my hands and thrashed Ty. He seemed to be rendered stupefied.

"Release: Darashina-sa," slurred Ty. His body slumped, green eyes grew from his sockets, his hair turned messy, tangled and white, his face was grey and sickly.

"Rogue, before I pass the battle back to you, don't expect me to come again, I was only permitted this once and I had already bent the rules of death. Rogue now more than ever train the three moves I showed you. You have made me proud, no more needing to hide away who you are, be brave, step into the light, I thank you, for slaying me." Skiadrum said, slowly drifting from me. "Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: SHADE MASTERY!"

I felt power coursing through my veins, from the floor came a large heard of shadows, they screamed and rose, each more loud than the other. They all came to the ceiling but didn't pass through it, they formed a large sphere, and screamed a harmonic scream. "I COMMAND YOU TO ATTACK!"

They all flew forward in the shape of an arrow at Ty, and then devoured him, cocooning him. I stare on as they ripped apart his hair, claws, clothes. The surge of power I previously had slowly started ti disappear. I inspected the shadows closely and realized they weren't exactly shadows. Then what were they? Shade mastery? Does that mean... They were souls? "RETURN!" I finished, panting, drained, exhausted.

Ty stood there, blank and emotionless, wounded and expressionless. He had been destroyed and defeated. "Wander..." he murmured pointing at me.

I felt my mind drift away from my body, turn into a sort of image or hologram, created by my body. I realized I hadn't noticed Lucy in a long time, I needed to find her. I drifted away from my body, somehow roaming through the dimensions searching for Lucy.

Lisanna had returned from Edolas. Mira, Natsu, Gray, Erza, everyone ignored Lucy, I saw her trying to gain their attention, but they never even acknowledged her, she helped cooking and cleaning but nothing happened. I noticed it wasm't just Lucy they ignored, but everyone that had joined after Lisanna had so called passed away. No one cared about them, it appeared Lucy was just a replacement for Lisanna in the end, after all, it was Lisanna sitting next to Natsu, his arm draped around Lisanna's shoulder, Lisanna being teased by happy, Lisanna scolding Gray on stripping. Then she was approached my Team Natsu, all of them who were smirking arrogantly. They pushed Lucy around, wordlessly. I wanted to help her but I didn't know what to do, she was tossed around like a rad doll nobody wanted. Other guild members joined in the 'game.'

They didn't speak but their expressions said all, Lucy wasn't needed anymore, she was just a piece of trash that had been manipulated to their will, catered to their will, destroyed at their will. The pushing became more rough and turned into a harsh beating, they all closed in on Lucy like she was their prey, and they were the predators. She stumbled backwards and forth unable to escape. Then the scene changed.

I strengthened my presence, trying to reach out to Lucy, in her mind, trying to save her from herself. I knew this was Mai's magic, pushing her in to nightmares, twisting them in to crueler scenes.

"Mommy! Where are you?" Lucy called out in the middle of the forest, as a mere five year old. I could tell that she was miserable, tired.

I fought against Mai's magic, trying to follow Lucy's inner will, so I could enter. I felt my self appear from the shadows. I gained new determination from my first success. I stepped forwards and rubbed Lucy's small head lightly, she slowly responded and hugged me back, still crying. I soothingly rubbed her back.

"Lucy, don't give up remember? I made you that promise, now you have to do the same for me." I said to her softly with a poker face. I felt Lucy grow up, into the Lucy I knew, her whole attire changed back to the one she wore when I left her. I sighed in relief, she was fighting against Mai now.

"Rogue?" she asked me hesitantly, her tears slowly disappearing. I continued rubbing her back, glad that she was here with me, in her own mind.

"Yeah..." I murmured in her ear, gently.

"How are you here?" she asked me softly, her voice full of dread.

I felt a push trying to get rid of me, I fought back but was overpowered by it. My presence remained in Lucy's mind but she could no longer sense me.

"Tut, tut Lucy. Did you forget already? No one is coming to help you." the voice of Mai said, trapping Lucy. Then a sun appeared, bloody red and screaming, beating down on Lucy's frail body, my mind closed up, I could feel her slowly breaking apart. I kept my position in her mind trying to strengthen my powers. Lucy had definitely fought a harder battle than me, she had to fight a mental battle, while mine was physical. I felt myself slink out of her mind as she went back to her current situation.

I went back to my current battle and came face to face with Ty. I glared at him and studied him carefully, he wasn't attacking or defending.

"You... Zoning... Out... In... A... Fight?" asked Ty. "For... A... Girl? Are you... Worried?" his face held an amused smirk.

"I don't care, you have already lost! Mai is tormenting Lucy and I swear, I will save her." I said with clenched teeth.

"Ha... Ha, ha... Ha... You are... So... Foolish! I once loved a... Girl... She was more... Beautiful than the sun... Her name was... Yukino... Like a... Swan... She was... Mine..." he gasped out. "Then... Saber Tooth... She saw... You! She thought... You were... Satan and... She could bring... You to the... Light... She fell in... Love... With YOU... Not me... I grew corrupted... And full... Of... Hatred... I hope... You... Yukino... Lucy... Mai... Ishiken... All go... To hell."

"Why Mai, Lucy, Ishiken? Why Yukino?" I questioned him angrily. "Mai, your sister, who has the power of nightmares, who has clearly loved you all these years? Why Lucy? Who has done nothing but defend herself, her friends and family, and the local innocents. Why Ishiken? Your father, the man who took you in even after your mother gave you away? Why Yukino? Who you gave up on after she switched love? If you hate me, then you love her... Still."

"Mai, miss goody two shoes, little miss perfect, miss rich happy go lucky! She might have loved me, but only because I envied and adored her! She was always Ishiken's favourite, her magic was clean, efficient and easily useful. Lucy... Because she makes you happy, because she drew your love away from Yukino! Yukino because she shunned me like everyone else, because she loved you! Because she fell in love with satan! Ishiken always favoured Mai, never me, she was raised like an heiress, she had rich connections, she had easy spread plagues, she inspires terrors, she makes them into broken dolls that do her bidding!" Ty screamed, deranged, his voice losing the pant and drifting into a hysteric pitch."WANDER!"

I found myself in Lucy's mind again and immediately noticed the lack of magical energy left in her. I felt her depression her want to let everything go, I willed my presence to appear.

"Lucy, don't give up! All those memories, don't let them go!" I told her, almost desperately.

"It's the only way to be free..." she replied tears streaming down her smooth face.

"At least hold on to one, one that will be the seed to bringing the other memories back." I said gently reaching out to her.

"How are you even here, Rogue?" she asked me softly.

"Ty has this demon magic, right now he is in the form of sloppiness so he sends my mind loose, so I join in to your mind..." I replied without a second thought. "Lucy, don't give up."

"Did you get a secondary magic?" she asked him softly, I could feel her craves of peace.

I snapped my fingers and the scene changed, we were sitting on a swing set in the playground where we officially met. "I can't keep this up for too long you know? Mai's magic is powerful. Your mind is complicated but I can hit specific triggers and things will change. Lucy promise me you won't give up." I stared into her innocent brown eyes.

"Rogue... I just want to let it all go now, she's destroying m-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. I couldn't let her break now, she had come too far and I... Loved her too much. I filled the kiss with passion my gently reaching up to cup her cheek, she started to respond, gently and softly. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the new sensations. This wasn't right though, I couldn't love her. I hardened my resolve and broke away, I tilted her chin upwards so I could look into her eyes. Gone was her naive, weak expression, replaced by a calculating, soft one. I felt this fierce determination, willing for her to survive, to see another day, I had never felt like this before, and I didn't mind it but no matter how hard I tried, I knew I would have to distance myself from her in the end. I felt anger, anger that I was truly lost, anger that she had kissed me back, anger that she was too perfect, for me at least.

"If you won't fight for yourself... Fight for them." I said, stepping even closer to her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked me softly.

"To remind you that there are people out there that love you, that kiss was from them. I'm saving you because you saved me, and we're partners, I guess." I replied, my face turning expressionless once more. "Lucy, take my katana, I trust you will return it.

"I... Thank you, Rogue." she whispered before pressing her forehead against mine. I wanted to stay like this forever and never have to look back.

I felt myself bring pulled back by Ty, who stood their smirking arrogantly.

"You were enjoying yourself too much over there." Ty said, now in his human form.

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYING TECHNIQUE: ONE HEART!" I yelled, hoping my predictions were correct. A shadow started to bloom from my hand, it was specked with stars and in the shape of a heart, I channeled my strength in to it and it grew, then I launched it at Ty. "There is a part of demon you haven't experienced, the demon within, everyone has one. My demon is my inability to control myself, my impulse on my emotions. There is a meaning to love you don't know. Love doesn't have to be two sided, you can walk away once you see their smile."

* * *

><p><strong>Gods, I loved writing that, wasn't Rogue's last speech just so... Wow? Rogue has such pure love...<strong>

**Also there's a poll on my profile on Minerva!**

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi~ I hope you liked the last chapter! My nee-chan isn't bothering me anymore... Thankfully, sooooo yeah. There's a poll on my profile on what to do with Minerva, so far one person wanted her to get run over by a truck or just die... It starts wit Lucy Pov by the way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 《<strong>**Reunion》**

**Lucy POV**

I suddenly remembered my dare of the kiss thingy, had I just unwittingly completed it? "Mai, could you travel in my head and get the picture of me and Rogue kissing? Like get in on a lacrima?" I asked her.

"I think so... Open up your mind to me okay?" Mai said as she softly chanted a spell. Then her body went slack and then her face was expressionless. I felt something invading my mind but I didn't fight, instead I tried to guide it. Then the picture of me and Rogue kissing filled my mind and my cheeks heated up.

Mai was suddenly rejuvenated, with a big grin on her face. In her hand she had this misty object. "Hurry! Get a lacrima!"

I grabbed one from my coat and then she pushed the misty object in to the lacrima, making it turn into a image. I looked at the image and blushed again. Why did I blush, I loved Natsu, but then I guess it was kind of embarrassing I had kissed him, the kiss had been incredible though, who knew Rogue could kiss like that, and make it so innocent. I clenched the lacrima in my hand and slipped it inside my coat.

"Thanks... I kind of needed it for a dare." I told her.

"Do you have another lacrima? I kind of want to take some pictures as a new person..." her voice trailed off as I took out another lacrima and placed it in her hands. "Thank you."

The ground started shaking and I found myself being sucked up by some kind of portal with Mai. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"Ty, either lost control of his powers or was defeated, now we're going to meet Ty and Rogue." she replied, holding my hand. "Keep in control of your mind, Lucy-nee."

"Okay... Mai-nee." I replied. I didn't know why I felt this close to her, I felt an unbreakable connection with her and I didn't want to break it. I knew it was wrong, but it felt right. I know I had knew her as a little girl, she, me and Imitia would play tea party while our parents work. Then something happened and she couldn't play with me anymore, that's when the nightmares started.

I appeared in another dimension and saw Rogue sitting down, extremely exhausted, sitting by the defeated Ty. Rogue looked up at me and gave me a small smile. It was extremely cute, he should smile more often.

"Wait... Why is Mai here?" he asked me suddenly.

"She was possessed. Please don't hurt her Rogue, please, I have already defeated her and now she's back to normal. Trust me." I pleaded to Rogue, giving him the puppy eyes, hoping he would understand. "She's like my sister and I need to save her from the darkness, I knew her when she was little. Please Rogue."

"Fine, just, what about Ty?" asked Rogue, who suddenly looked away a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ty... He's my brother, but I- he has to go to prison... He was acting on his own will, I wish he wasn't," Mai whispered, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe I can... Visit him?"

I quietly walked over to Rogue and sat next to him, Mai walked over to Ty, checking over his injuries. Rogue didn't look at me just looked at a red stone in his hand, where did he get it? He also seemed miserable, I couldn't tell why.

"Hey Roguie, we won... What's wrong now?" I asked him softly, placing one of my hands over his. He didn't reply, but lightly pulled his hand away from mine, I flinched slightly, feeling hurt. "Rogue..." I passed him his katana I just realized I had. He accepted it, but still refused to look at me.

"Nothing's wrong, Lucy, just tired." he replied. He was lying, I knew it and he knew it. I just wanted to make him feel better. I pulled his head on to my lap, he didn't move, probably out of shock. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling sad that he didn't think I could help him. "Lucy, stop it okay? We need to get back to our guilds and I... Used this spell and now it made this stone. It represents... Something, it doesn't matter right now, but can you take care of it?"

He passed the ruby like stone in to my hand, I sighed, maybe when he's ready to tell me what was wrong, I could help him. "Just know I'm here for you." I told him and gently kissed his cheek.

Click!

I heard the noise of the lacrima and spun around to see Mai taking a photo with it. My face started heating up, "MAI! Delete that!" I yelled while stood up to chase her.

**ROGUE POV**

"Just know I'm here for you." Lucy said to be softly and kissed my cheek. Why would she do that? It was quick and sweet but it made me want to be with her even more. She was perfect, like a goddess and me? I wasn't good enough for her, she was too innocent, too pure. My shadow was corrupted, filled with my darkest desires, powers that I craved but didn't dare have, it was my other half.

I heard the click of a lacrima camera and spun around to see Mai taking a photo.

"MAI! Delete that!" I heard Lucy yell as she went to chase Mai.

"No, that was too brilliant!" Mai replied, sticking her tongue out at Lucy. "In your face!"

Lucy ran after Mai, I wonder how I fell for her this hard, in only a matter of minutes and seconds. Whoever she loved sure was lucky, that was for sure. I envied them, I wanted to strived to be better for Lucy, but I just seemed to make things worse. "Girls... It's no time to playi-"

I was cut off as the dimension started shaking wildly. I looked towards Lucy who was playfully strangling Mai. They all froze, and I felt the tugging sensation. My grip tightened on my katana, the gift Skiadrum had given me before he had died. Skiadrum had taught me about mates, saying that you could love your mate as much as you would like but if they were not a dragon slayer or related to dragons, then they would not have to return the feelings. It takes a dragon seven years to move on.

The first year is spent praying and hoping they would return your feelings, spent in possessiveness, spent in jealousy, anger and hope. The second year, you are searching for them, searching for a piece that might love you or could love you, you are clingy. The third year is spent in denial, you do not believe that they don't love you, you cry yourself to sleep believing they are there when you wake. The fourth year, you feel anger, loss, abandonment, you go on rampages destroying villages, not caring, trying to force them to love you. The fifth year, you beat yourself up, thinking you are imperfect, thinking there is something wrong with you, thinking it is your fault. The sixth year, you distance yourself from them, still a part of you believing that they will chase after you, and you will accept them with open arms. The seventh year, you return and say goodbye, you can let go, then after a year of dwelling in self-pity, you move on. This was the end of my seventh year.

We were teleported back into the train, in the carriage we came from. Mai was extremely nervous and bolted away as fast as she could, but not before shoving the photo of Lucy kissing my cheek in Lucy's hand. I noticed Lucy's cheeks heat up slightly as she grasped the picture in her hand, I expected her to tear it but instead she just folded it neatly and placed it in her pocket.

"Rogue can you find the other's? Everyone is back in their respective carts." Lucy said to me, while I just stared blank in to space. "Do you want the picture?" she asked me teasingly.

"Yeah." I blurted out before covering my mouth. Lucy giggled and passed me the picture of her kissing my cheek. I looked at it for a second. Her eyes were soft, warm and caring, her lips, full and pink, brushing softly against my cheek, a rosy tint on her own cheeks, in one of her hands she clutched her skirt and in the other the stone. I passed it back to her. "These are your memories, not mine. Come on, follow me."

"Hai, Rogue-kun... Or should I call you by your real name?" Lucy asked me devilishly, my real name was Rogue though... "Rourou-kun."

I face palmed and followed the scent of Sting, who had obviously come here. It led back to our first compartment, where a crowd was gathered. Me and Lucy pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. All of our companions were crying, and moaning at... Our dead bodies?

"MINNA, WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" yelled Lucy from beside me.

Everyone looked up at her surprised, then the copies of us on the floor shimmered and disappeared. All eyes were directed upon us, then Mirajane hurled herself at Lucy, tackling her in a big hug.

"I thought you two were dead!" Mirajane yelled. "I thought you were dead..."

"Rogue!" yelled Sting, as he ran towards me and gave me what he called a 'bro-hug' I responded accordingly. "I thought I had lost you forever..."

"You sound gay." I said emotionlessly and pulled out of the 'bro-hug' quickly. I heard giggling and turned to see Lucy, covering her mouth trying not to laugh. I couldn't resist the urge and started tickling her, in the middle of the train, with everyone watching. She blushed lightly and tried to run away but I chased her around tickling her.

"Has the universe flipped or gone out of it's mind?" Sting leaned over to Rufus and whispered.

"Rogue has emotions, wow." Rufus replied. "This will be recorded in my memories."

"Shut up." I said and immediately stopped and walked back to Sting.

Suddenly I was pushed to the floor with Lucy on top of me, trying to tickle me. I didn't laugh and just stared at her, causing her to pout and slap me. I was pretty sure my jaw dropped, because she smirked triumphantly. I noticed a wound running up her left side, she looked pretty battered from her fights, cuts, scrapes and bruises lightly covered her skin. I just sighed.

"Seriously, Lucy? Now that is childish." I said with my usual poker face, I had to hide my emotions, again.

"And chasing someone around a cart tickling them isn't?" she retorted. "Actually it's more childish, and you did that, so you're more childish!"

"I do not recall doing anything of the sorts." I said. Lucy fell down anime style, I pushed her off me and made my way back to Sting.

"Phew... For one second I though Rogue would kill Lucy..." Gajeel muttered. "Oh well, one could only hope..."

"HEY!" Lucy yelled petulantly.

"Is everyone okay!" Bisca chirped.

"Yeah... I think Rogue and Lucy need some medical attention though." Rufus said. "Where are you Fairies getting off at?"

"Us... We're getting off at Woodsworth, you know, where the Nirvana incident took place with Oracion Seis. Did you know Lucy defeated Angel, or her real name Sorano." Mirajane said softly. "Wendy, Natsu, Erza and Gray also fought but Wendy wasn't in our guild at that time."

"Wait... Did you say Sorano?" Yukino asked. "That's the name of my older sister. Lucy, can you please describe her to me?"

"She had been caught and taken away by Zeref's followers. Angel used the same magic as me. She originally had Aries, Caelum, Gemini and Scorpio. Caelum is now in my possession after the incident with the Infinity Clock and Doranbolt gave me the key after Katja lost her magic. I also have Aries, Gemini and Scorpio too, they came to me wanting to form a contract. Angel had short white air, blue eyes and an angel wing tattoo on the base of her neck. She had confidence, was very sadistic, she hurt her own spirits, she had killed another celestial spirit mage, Loke's previous owner, Karen Lillica. She was an okay strategist and had amazing control over her spirits, could summon two at a time." Lucy said. "Angel downfall was her cruelty to her spirits, they betrayed her for me."

"Sorano... She might have, changed over the years." Yukino spoke softly.

"I'm tired..." Lucy mumbled. "I'm going to sleep."

Laxus picked Lucy up and placed her down on a row of seats, shrugging off his jacket he placed it on her and she snuggled it. I tried not to feel jealous.

"You guys are going to Woodsworth? That's where the Saber Tooth guild is located." said Rufus. "Do you think we could get an entire carriage to ourselves? Then, Rogue will explain everything that happened."

"Who says I'll do that? I only know half the story... Me and Lucy got separated at a time, so I can't tell you what kind of fight she was put through, although I did get glimpses of it. She went through a mental fight, more than physical. She actually saved my life a few times." I told them.

"I'm still getting us a private compartment though." Rufus said, leaving the room.

"Wow, Bunny Girl saved your life? Gihi." Gajeel said smirking, "Did she kiss you?"

"What?" I asked him. How would he know? "What do you mean?"

"Well... Never mind. I need to talk to Lucy about something." Gajeel told me.

"Not interested..." I said slipping back in to my emotionless self.

Rufus reentered our compartment. "Okay Rogue, explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to read and review! In case you were wondering this is set after the Tartaros arc.<strong>

**Best wishes,**

**XxKalypsoxX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm extremely sorry about the semi-late update. I was just so caught up in school I forgot to post a new chapter. I might have to only update one chapter per week if I'm so busy, but I'll keep it two for now. I won't bore you on the details and I am once again truly sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 《Arguments》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I lay there on the seat, tucked away under Laxus's thick jacket, comforted by it's warmth. After Mai had run off, I had this feeling of emptiness in my breaths. Almost as if something was squeezing my lungs, forcing my breaths to be raspy, shuddering breaths. I was afraid, my mind had that thought repeating in it, as well as my heart and sight, I was so desperately afraid.

I tried closing my eyes but was met with pictures of screaming children, staring at me with empty sockets. I left my eyes open, as well as my ears, preparing for Rogue to give a summary of our fights in his, somehow comforting, monotone voice.

"We were transported to another dimension. Paired up and fought the group of six two at a time. The last two separated us. I beat my guy. The end." Rogue said, bored, and slightly tired.

"Details, my man, details." Sting said, slightly drawling.

I forced my eyes closed. Darkness swallowed me up, my breaths became more shallow, more ragged. Shadows crept in from the sides. I felt acidic substances coming up through my throat, my blood. I sat up and screamed, panting.

"LUCY!" Mira yelled coming to my side. "What's wrong? Come on Lucy, work with me."

"I'm so afraid." I whispered in return. What was wrong with me, why was I so afraid?

I saw concerned looks from everyone, everyone apart from Minerva. Rogue showed his care in his eyes, he seemed to want to say something, but didn't know what to say. Yukino, on the other hand, was fiddling with her keys, looking oddly nervous.

"Bunny girl, it's just a nightmare, or side effects from your fight, right Laxus?" Gajeel said smirking. Laxus nodded in return.

"Oi! That's not exactly true, it could be a premonition or something." Bisca scolded them.

"Lucy, no offence but... Be manly!" yelled Orga. I bursted in to fits of giggles with Mira as I remembered Elfman.

"There's that smile." I heard someone say softly. I turned my head and saw Rogue give me a soft smile, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"You should smile more Rourou-kun." I said softly while smiling. "It suits you."

"That name again?" Rogue asked slightly exasperated.

"Rourou-kun? That shall be recorded in my memories... Rourou-kun." Rufus said.

"And what cute name am I graced with?" Sting asked overly flirtatiously.

"Honey Bee." I replied giggling. I already felt better.

"Awww... That's not cute enough." Sting pouted.

"Fine, Honey-chan." I retorted. "I can't really fall asleep so how about I tell you guys what happened since the sourpuss absolutely refuses to do that."

"Sourpuss?" Rogue asked, seemingly not amused, and glared at me, his arms crossed. I wanted to provoke him.

In my head I was smirking viciously, as I started fangirling, this was so out of character for me, and I knew he was getting confused. I couldn't resist pinching his cheeks, and started strangling him with a hug. "KAWAII!" I shouted.

"Blondie, we all know you love Rogue but could you try not to murder him?" Gajeel said obnoxiously.

"Baka... You're jealous you're not as cute as Rougie!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "And I don't love him!"

"Well you're the one going around saying that-"

I shut him up with a Lucy kick but refused to let go of Rogue, causing everyone else to sweat drop. Rogue then started to struggle a little, finally getting me to release him. I started pinching his cheeks again which led to him glaring at me.

"Still Kawaii." I said while sticking my tongue out.

"Lucy if you want to live another day, I suggest you run as far as possible." Sting said, while pointing at Rogue.

"He wouldn't hurt me, I'm too cute! Plus I have Laxus-san, Gajeel-san and Mira-san to help me out, not to mention Bisca-san." I said, with my irresistible puppy eyes.

"I'm out of this!" Gajeel said quickly. "So is Lily.

"Me too!" Laxus added.

"Me and Mira-san as well." Bisca finished.

"Run, Bunny, run, Bunny, run, run, run." Yukino sang mockingly.

"Mou... I don't want to." I said. I couldn't help it, Rogue was seriously cute, even when he was glaring at me with murderous intent. I suddenly jumped on him, and snuggled into his chest. "Ka-Wai-i."

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Goes the hunter's gun." Yukino continued. "Run, Bunny, run Bunny, run, run, run!"

Rogue tried pushing me off him, to no avail. I smirked knowing it wouldn't be seen, and continued snuggling in to his chest. I smiled, as my eyelids fluttered shut, I only saw red shadows fighting against the darkness. I could sleep.

**Rogue's POV**

I sat up with Lucy's head buried in my chest. She had fallen asleep, just my luck. She was always making me fall for her, always.

"Can anyone pry the sleeping koala off of me?" I asked my companions.

"Details buddy, and then we'll pry the koala off of you." Sting said, while reaching in to his bag. Then I wondered why the train still hadn't started. Sting pulled out a real koala from his bag and placed it on Lucy's head, the koala snuggled on Lucy's head, and fell asleep. I sweat dropped at Sting's idiocy. What was the point of the real koala?

"Fine... We were walking down a carriage when we were met by Mishiken and Toshiken. They summoned their fellow members, four, then they all teleported us to another dimension. For the first fight, I was immobilized by their magic so Lucy fought two on one, and beat them. Then we fought together during the beginning of the next fight, then Lucy was captured inside a ice spell. I fought two on one then beat them. Then we were separated and fought the co-masters of the guild one on one. I fought Toshiken. Skiadrum then came from inside of me, he nearly killed the opponent, but I finished him off. Then Lucy came to my dimension first, we were reunited-"

"Were you happy that she was fine at least?" Gajeel asked, smirking.

"Yes, as she was my comrade at the time." I replied, boringly. "Then we were teleported back here, satisfied?"

"Not really-"

"You have, there, was, Skiadrum?" Sting stammered out, a faint hope in his eyes.

"Sting... He came from within me, he was part of me." I told him.

"Oh... It is... Okay." Sting muttered, I flinched feeling guilt in my heart.

"What's up with the conductor! Are we... Going backwards?" Mira asked, thankfully, changing the subject.

I felt bile flowing through my throat and choked it down. Sweat started pouring from my forehead. Gajeel and Sting weren't any better, Laxus seemed to be struggling a bit but hid it well.

"I think we should leave them alone. Give them some space. I will take Sting." Rufus said.

How could we have not gotten sick before, does motion sickness come with awareness? My eyes widened in amazement at my new findings. I considered adding it to the book I was writing about 'Dragon slayers.'

"I will take Gajeel!" Mira then chirped.

"Do you ever shut up? I mean your voice is like an insistent insect that only goes 'yip' 'yip' 'yip' all the time!" Minerva shouted at Mira.

"Hey, lay off Mira! What has she ever done to you?" Laxus said, angered.

"You fairies! Worthless trash-"

"He said lay off! I mean, what the hell is your problem? How are we trash, people who don't give a single damn about nakama or the emotions of others, are much worse than trash! Didn't we beat you during the Grand Magic Games? Did we cheat? Did we lie? Did we scheme? All we did was fight you fair and square and beat you! We, so called 'Trashy' Fairies, beat you! The competitors were seven years behind on every single thing, and had perfectly adjusted to the modern world and modern competitions, so you sick TOOTH, you were ahead of them by seven years, or more adjusted than them in, seven years, so what the hell is your problem?" screamed Bisca. "We have a right to talk, a right to scream! Even after all you had done to Lucy, Kagura, Lector and Milianna, we still saved your sorry ass! Even when you, by being the psychotic bitch you are, tried to slaughter us, using dirty underhand techniques, as well as trying to pretend it was out fault! We shouldn't have saved you! That was a mess that you brought upon yourself, we should've stopped our 'saviour' act once we got back Mira from Tartaros, but even then we still saved you! Do you feel NO gratitude?"

"Don't talk to Lady like th-" Orga started.

"I will talk to that bitchess however I want! I do not give a damn about what any of you think! For once, have you considered us Fairies as anything else but talk or... Just shut up! Use those brains of your's if you even have them! Are your hearts made of stone? Do they have no emotions apart from hatred?! Why, is it that we Fairies are always the ones that save you? That help you! We saved the world a couple times! We have defeated the Baram Alliance! We defeated, yeah we did, none of the other guilds apart from Cait Shelter, Oracion Seis! We defeated Grimore Heart, fought a war! We defeated Tartaros the very guild that the bitchess was in! Hell, we stood against Zeref, Acnologia, we even defeated future Rogue! Show some more respect, we are rightfully the number one guild in Fiore, we beat you, face it!" Bisca yelled, venting out all her emotions. "All we ask for is respect, and kindness... Why can't you give that to us, what's wrong, are you scared?"

"Respect? Kindness? You weren't even participating in the Grand Magic Games!" Minerva retorted. "You are like a piece of paper, under my shoe! I don't need you, no one does, so leave my sight! Go die in a freaking hole! What are you going to do if I just killed you?"

"You can't, that's the thing, you can't kill me, and you know it." Bisca screamed.

"But I can kill her." Minerva whispered cruelly, as a single tear that betrayed her stature, slipped down her cheek. In the next instant Lucy was gone, the koala with her.

"Where is she?" whispered Mira, dread creeping in to her voice. Minerva didn't reply. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Where she belongs!" Minerva replied with a scream, she spun on her heels and left the compartment, to cry. Then Lucy appeared back on top of me.

"For someone who always talks about caring about other people's emotions, you are oblivious to anyone else's but those that are close to you." Orga said, angrily.

"She... Did... Kinda... Deserve... It." Sting panted out.

"Sting! How can you betray Lady like-"

A fist collided with Orga's face, it was Rufus's. Rufus's mask covered his eyes, making it impossible to tell how he was feeling. I wondered what was wrong, Rufus was usually calm and collected, never lashing out. The bandits of Hell Fire or something, it didn't seem like they still had the ability to do this, so was it his free will or not?

"Orga, grow a spine? What has Minerva ever done for you? She has always been calling us trashy, weak, pathetic, and yet you still admire her, call her lady when she is the lamia, call her mistress when she is the manticore, call her beautiful when she is a beast, you are the prey she hunts, she attacks, she teases. You follow her through fire and beg to be burned, you will go up in ashes when she shows you, what only you can't see, what you desire to not be seen. What you are oblivious to, then, when she turns her serpentine tongue upon you, spitting poison, then you will be, at last, consumed by the flames, as they hungrily feast upon your disbelief, doubt, fear, hate, love all of you will be consumed. Until you are nothing more than ashes. Then it will be too late, and no one, will be there to sweep you in to a jar, to hold you together. And no one, not even I or Rogue, will be there upon your grave, singing your requiem." I listened to Rufus give his speech, and nodded in agreement, staring at Sting straight in the eye.

"I have a spine! More than you, or any of you! I am willing to give her a chance, to let her show us who she is, truly is! You people are cowards because she went through the transition of becoming a demon! You shun her, only respect her out of fear, obey out of habit! Has she not suffered enough, give her a break! You think I haven't heard the words she speaks?" Orga was about to continue after he took a deeo breath, puffing with anger.

"We were all willing to accept her when she came back to Saber Tooth." Rufus said quietly. "We didn't care if she was a demon or not, we wanted to show her that we had changed. Yet, she continued to be who she was, without a single change, insulting, demeaning, proud. She wanted us to change back in to those people, those that spat upon the bonds of nakama, the ones that laughed at the weak, the ones who had no love or respect. We wanted her to know that we were there for her, we tried opening up to her, we tried opening her up to us, we tried showing her that we cared! We shun her now, because we want her to reach out to us! To try and grasp on to us, keep us from slipping away. But she let the water slip through her fingers and roam through the earth that she thought she could tread upon. As we became free, she tread upon the sprouts of grass, the beliefs, the hope, the bonds, the joy, the fruition if our work." Rufus said. "She tread upon all that we stood for, knocking us down and out of the way... How can you still respect her?"

Orga was at a loss for words as he listened to Rufus's rant. Rufus indicated to the door then Sting, I realized her was making Orga chose between Minerva or us. I never knew Rufus had this kind of depth, being laid back, but joyful and poetic. Then Minerva came back, with her cutting remarks, cutting down everything, just as he said. He turned, cold, calm, indifferent, easily irritated but he listened to her, calculating plans and strategies and everything else that Minerva needed. He turned in to Minerva's most useful tool. And he hated it.

"Why are you making me chose, I thought you adored Minerva... I thought we were buddies or the best of friends." Orga said pleadingly, but Rufus remained cold and repeated the indication. "Rufus... Don't do this." He recieved the same response. Everyone's eyes bore into him, he fearfully glanced around the room to see the harshness in all our eyes. "You... Are no better than her." he whispered before running after Minerva.

"I think I'm getting a compartment with Mira okay..." Bisca said softly, breaking the long silence. She tugged Mira's hand who snapped out of her stupefied state and followed her. "Anyone want to... Join us?"

"I will." Laxus said with Gajeel slung over his shoulder. They left the compartment with Pantherlily toddling after them. "Take care of Lucy for me, no... Us okay?"

"Of course." Rufus said, with a heavy hearted half smile. Laxus nodded gratefully, before exiting the compartment.

Rufus stood up and plucked the koala off Lucy's head, which made her groan a little. She let go of me, still sleeping, and started searching for something. Rufus placed the koala on the seat next to me and she picked it up and started cuddling it. I stared at Lucy's angelic sleeping face, peacefully upon it was a sweet contented smile that could light up the darkest of nights.

"I never knew you could resist motion sickness that well Rogue, nor did I know that you could be that poetic." Rufus said teasingly, trying to conceal his sadness. I stared at him blankly. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I stared at Lucy's angelic sleeping face, peacefully upon it was a sweet contented smile that could light up the darkest of nights."

"Wow... I never knew... Rogue actually... Liked... Lucy." Sting moaned. "He's not... Homosexual... After all."

"Did I, actually say that?" I asked, taking in an extra large breath to keep myself from vomiting.

The train is now approaching Magnolia town again for fixing the train and dropping off the bandits. Please stay seated and remain calm for the rest of the ride.

I listened to the speaker, and considered face palming. I just sighed, exhausted and pressed my forehead against my palms, and shut my eyes, trying to gain some sleep after all the restless nights I had before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Read and review, if you want to know the details of why haven't been updating as recently PM me and I'll tell you. Thank you to everyone who followed or favourited my story, also, I'm sorry if I alternate between American English and British English spellings because school messed up my brain. The poll on Minerva is still up.<strong>

**Kali-chan is out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry I didn't update soon. I had a biking accident and I was put in a coma and then well... I'm still recovering, and I realized I must have not posted a new chapter in ages so I'm posting it now, even though it was written a long time ago...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12《<strong>**Illness》**

**Gray's POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for our train to arrive, thankfully it had been pushed sooner instead of being delayed. The bad news was, we were going with all the other groups, apart from Lucy's.

"Oi, popsicle, fight me!" shouted the ignorant fire dragon slayer. I turned around and looked at him in disgust, Lucy had confessed her feelings and run away, the memory make mage leaving soon after. Natsu, had still been drunk as hell, but when Lucy hugged me, I snapped out of it. Natsu and all the others had sobered up thanks to the visit from Wendy.

"I'm not in the mood, you pitiful dragon slayer." I replied glaring at him, letting my magic go radar. The whole room dropped a few degrees, and ice covered my hands, I was pissed. Would you like to know why? Lisanna was shameless, Natsu was dense, Erza was furious and Jellal was caught in the middle, and Freed had taken a liking to the young take over mage. In other words Lisanna was flirting with Jellal and Freed, Erza had been pissed, and Juvia was cuddling my arm.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he roared angrily, lunging at me ready to punch me, but I beat him to it and punched him first which caught him by surprise, eliciting a squeak from him.

"Gray... Leave him be." I heard Erza's calm patronizing voice come from behind as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned away, my bangs covering my eyes, pulled Juvia's hand and walked away.

"Gray..." Juvia whispered softly from beside me.

"Did you hear the most recent gossip about the stupid blonde that got hit by the train?" a ugly hag said to her uglier friend.

"I heard she was a Fairy Tail mage." the uglier one replied.

I froze in my tracks, what had happened? I was about to go over there but Juvia beat me to it, already flying into the air ready to attack them.

"Don't you dare talk about Lucy-san like that!" she yelled scathingly. "Water slicers!"

"Ice-shield!" I said, creating an ice shield to protect the locals from Juvia's wrath. Her attack only hit ice, she jumped back in surprise and I pulled her back by her elbow. "We don't want this attention Juvia, come on, let's just go get a drink or something, there's a little time left before the train comes."

She took in a breath, shuddering angrily, before pulling me to the closest shop. It was called 'KISS & FAIRIES!' Which was the strangest name I've ever heard. I went to the cashier and ordered two cappuccinos, a chocolate cookie (that was heart shaped) and a small randomly flavoured candy.

I chose a seat next to the window and watched outside at the passing trains. Juvia pulled her chair next to mine, getting close to me like she always did. I enjoyed getting to know her, honestly I thought she was wonderful, I decided to take her by surprise. I wrapped an arm around her and placed my chin on her head.

"Juvia..." I murmured softly. "It's going to be okay, Lucy isn't dead, they said it themselves, it was just a rumour. Smile, cheer up!" I saw Juvia blush lightly and knew that she was happier. We stayed in that position for a little longer, it was as if our bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" I whispered softly.

The order arrived a minute or two later and we pulled apart. The waitress shot me a knowing look and winked encouragingly, I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Gray-sama, Juvia feels better now." She sipped her drink quietly wrapping her hands around it, feeling the warmth, sighing blissfully she glanced out the window. "Juvia wishes every day was like this, does Gray-sama feel the same?" she said quietly, barely moving her lips.

I do, Juvia, I wish I could tell you. Not now, never now, but one day I would make sure she knew. "Come on rain girl, the train is going to come in one minute."

"Rain girl..." Juvia echoed. "What is that?"

"That's my nickname for you. Remember when I said that rain was depressing when I first met you? I think it's beautiful, it's sweet and fresh and lively. Rain brings life to plants, to rivers and to Fairy Tail. I think it is wonderful." I smiled. "Screw sunlight, rain isn't gloomy. Juvia, you should head back, I need to pay the check, take your drink with you." I suddenly remembered today, her one year anniversary to Fairy Tail, in exactly five minutes and three seconds.

The waitress came by, I passed her the correct amount of jewels, but snuck a pen from her. "Happy one year anniversary Rain Girl. I hope you enjoy Fairy Tail forever more. Best wishes with all my heart, Gray." I wrote on it. I dropped the pen on the counted and left the shop only to go in to the gift shop next door.

I scanned the shelves for something Juvia would like, I wanted to make it memorable, something personal. I sighed in frustration, there was nothing here. I was about to give up and go until I saw a small music box tucked behind a couple of large puffed-up teddy bears. I took it off the shelf and listened to the song it played, I instantly realized it as 'Kiss the rain.'

The music box was in the shape of a treasure chest, painted different shades of blue with dashes of green and gold. Then the music box suddenly popped open and a hologram of slow falling rain droplets appeared, swirling beautifully. I knew this was the right gift, instantly I bought it, wrapped it in wrapping paper, slipped it into my carry bag and ran back to the others.

"Rain Girl!" I called out as I approached the others. Juvia spun around delicately like a soft breeze, she looked at me curiously. I pulled out the wrapped up music box and cookie and gave them to her. "Happy one year anniversary in Fairy Tail, Lucy told me to not forget."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." Juvia said softly, tears of joy coming into her eyes, she slipped the cookie and music box into her bag and hesitantly weaved her fingers and mine together. The train arrived and we all bustled onto the train together.

Angry yells and shouts came from different directions, aimed at the members of Fairy Tail as we took our seats that we bought. We were confused as we tried to make out what they were saying, but they were overwhelming.

"GUYS! BACK UP!" a voice said, heads swivelled around to see who the newcomer was. It was Laxus. "Come on guys, we got you a V.I.P. carriage."

"A-arigatou Laxus-san." Wendy said quickly while bowing.

"Don't thank me, thank Lucy and Rogue and Rufus." Laxus replied, almost bored. "Right now is lunch break so if you want to rest, rest now."

"OI! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THE SABERS?" Natsu asked infuriatingly.

"Natsu... Calm down!" Erza said, as she turned to face Laxus. "Where is the V.I.P carriage?"

"Follow me, Titania." Laxus said arrogantly, making Natsu prod his butt with a finger, Laxus didn't react but just kept on walking.

We passed through two carriages until we arrived at a pair of silver coated wooden oak doors. We didn't stop to admire them, instead we pushed open the doors and walked in. I glanced around the room, bored. Yeah the room was impressive and all that but, all I felt like doing was creating small ice figures. Why you ask? I don't know.

Natsu prod Laxus's butt once more but this time lit his finger on fire. I looked to my left and saw Freed angrily gritting his teeth, while glaring at Natsu annoyed. Freed had chose not to talk to or about Laxus up until the Grand Magic Games, as did Bickslow and Evergreen. Having enough of Natsu's childish, inconsiderate behaviour, I stepped forward and punched him so he was sent flying.

"Thanks Gray." Laxus said to me, I could see his sincerity. He really had come a long way hadn't he?

"No prob." I replied as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. Juvia placed her hand on my elbow, I flinched at how cold it felt, and that was coming from an Ice-Make Mage.

**JUVIA'S POV**

I placed my shaking hand on Gray-sama's elbow. I had really enjoyed his present, it always played my favourite child-hood song. When I was incredibly lonely I would sit on a piano stool and continuously play that song over and over again, each note bearing the heavy sadness for me. I would smile because of it, I would feel like I truly existed, like I truly was just like everyone else. Now that song had another meaning, it meant that Gray-sama cared for me, and that I would never truly be alone. I felt a sudden compulsion to tell Gray-sama why I spoke in third person, but yet, I didn't know how to.

"Gray-sama-" I started.

"Juvia, please don't call me that, please. I am not stronger or more important than you, just call me Gray, that's how you can respect me." Gray interceded.

"Gray... Could Juvi- I mean I. Can I tell you something later? I really want you to know okay? So please?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure Juvia, but... Never mind." he smiled at me warmly, I felt my heart flutter.

"Gray." I said, feeling the name wash over my tongue. It felt nice, it truly did, almost as nice as when he called me Rain Girl.

"Hm?" he looked at me, while pulling his elbow away from my hand. I flinched, why did he? Oh... He then held my hand, almost enveloping it in warmth. I relaxed slightly, and stopped shaking a little.

"Is it always cold?" I asked him hesitantly, knowing that other people were listening in.

"What do you mean Juvia?" he asked me nervously. "But first, answer this question, why are your hands so cold?"

"Juvia's hands? I... I... I used to feel so cold... After we fought and I was in Phantom... It was so, so cold... Even though, even though I had finally seen the sun... Was Juvia... Missing something? Juvia wondered for so long... She thought Gray had done something... To Juvia... She followed Gray around, hoping to learn the spell... That she thought had been cast... Juvia then realized there was no spell... Apart from the bonds of nakama... No magic either... Only will and strength... But when Juvia joined Fairy Tail... She was cold again... Why was she so... Cold?" I said softly, tears pooling at my tear ducts. Gray gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Juvia, it's okay... Please, don't talk if you don't want to." Gray pleaded as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Juvia must... I must..." I replied. "Juvia went on missions... Her skin felt colder... Every day... Her heart felt frozen... Juvia then... Juvia then... Then she... Went to a doctor... The doctor told Juvia... That Juvia was ill..."

"What do you mean by that Juvia?" Gray asked loudly and everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at me, an expression of horror upon their faces. I flinched, and shook my head.

"Juvia! This isn't funny!" Erza said, a hysterical note in her voice.

"What do you mean by that Juvia-san? I could heal you!" Wendy exclaimed, grasping Juvia's free hand.

"Mina... Please just..." Juvia started. "It's okay... Juvia is okay."

"Juvia... Why won't you tell us? What sickness do you have, fast forward to the present!" Gray yelled angrily.

"Juvia... Juvia had the sickness of 'Walking Death,' on the outside, and 'Loneliness,' on the inside." Juvia whispered. "Later... It grew much... Worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Also I might not post as frequently anymore. O'm really sorry, I just have a lot of catching up to do and my exams are in around five school weeks!<strong>

**Bye~ Kali-chan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 《<strong>**The scene》**

**Minerva's POV**

I stared at the large group of Fairies that had entered our large cart I gnashed my teeth angrily who did they think they were? Barging in like they owned the whole place! I sat on my seat, arms folded over my chest as tears spilled over my cheeks. Every time I am inches away from something I desperately want, Fairy Tail snatches it away from me. They stole my father from me, they stole my dignity from me, and now they stole Rufus from me.

"Lady? Are you in there?" I heard Orga's rough voice say to me from the other side of the compartment.

"Piss o- Come in..." I smiled, at least someone cared, I forbid Fairy Tail from taking him from me.

"Please stop crying... It doesn't suit you." Orga proclaimed as he entered.

"Where's Rufus?" I asked.

"He's... He's not coming." Orga replied solemnly. "He's changed so much... It's only me left with you."

"Don't forget me!" a small voice called out. Yukino burst in to the compartment. "I just... I can't stand Fairy Tail anymore. Not after what happened between them and Sorano-nee... I can't help this feeling, so please!" Yukino fell to her knees, head bowed. "Please take me in! Train me to become stronger, I need to... I need to... Avenge her! Please..."

"I'll accept you... And you too Orga... Under one condition, you may never reject me in my times of need!" I declared.

"We swear." the pair chorused.

**Erza's POV**

I pressed my face against the window, sat next to Rufus. Lucy was hugging a koala in her sleep, but I could tell she wasn't truly asleep, and it pained me that she would do this to herself. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that her older sister was here for her and that she could tell her older sister anything. But the words were stuck in my throat, because I was worried about Juvia, and Lucy didn't know. Master didn't know. Maybe master never will know. And then it will be as if Juvia was a ghost, lurking about. That would be truly unbearable.

"Lucy..." I called out to her.

"Erza?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Erza!"

"Lucy... There's something I need to tell you. It's really important." I said to her.

"Erza, can you please tell me later, I'm exhausted, sorry." she suddenly reached out an pulled Rogue's head on to her lap, then punched him in the gut, knocking him unconscious like I did with Natsu.

"I guess you're wondering who my true love is right?" I asked her.

"Who is it Erza." Lucy's eyes shot open.

"..." I couldn't reply just yet, knowing that Lucy was genuinely tired. "Lucy, something happened between Jellal and Ultear. They kissed. I don't know if I want to give love another chance, especially since that incident... I know this man though... I truly do, or feel like I do."

"Ichiya? Bacchus? Hibiki?" Lucy asked rapidly, not wanting to miss a beat.

"I know this man loves someone else though and... I'm not ready to accept heartbreak." I murmured.

"Elfman? Jet? Gray?" Lucy asked again. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you, because it will feel more realistic, more true and there's no denying it, because when I feel ready to accept heartbreak, I can't deny the fact that I love him." I muttered. "What should I do?"

"Miss Scarlet, if you don't mind me saying, I think that you have always been ready to accept heart break, hardships, pain but now why do you deny it?" Rufus asked me. "I just find it strange."

"I-I... I don't know anymore." I said as I stood up to exit, "but Lucy... Juvia... Never mind."

**Lucy's POV**

I watched Erza leave, what was she going to say about Juvia? "Erza-chan! Just know that, whatever you do, 'm here supporting you, knowing that you are strong."

"I'll keep that in mind." she replied, a half-smile on her face.

I stayed silent, combing my fingers through Rogue's silk soft hair. Rogue seemed so cute when he was sleeping, or unconscious. He had a light smile playing on his lips, his breathing was soft, he seemed relaxed, he seemed younger. I knew it wouldn't last though, my punch could only knock people unconscious for a minute or so.

True to my thoughts, Rogue woke up, frowning. "Was that necessary, Lucy-chan?"

"Yeah... It kind of was." I said.

"Miss Heartfillia? Do you know that you're father left you a great sum of money and a mansion?" Rufus suddenly asked me.

"He did what?" I was surprised. "Wait what do you mean? How would you know?"

"Miss Heartfillia, I am part of the Lohr family, sole heir with my younger sister. My younger sister known as Michelle Lobster Lohr. Lobster was my mother's maiden name. She was recently hospitalized." Rufus said.

"Oh... Is the money stored inside the mansion?" I asked Rufus.

"Yes... But you need to find the mansion yourself." he told me.

"I remember playing with you, I was ten and you were four. We played tag didn't we? It seems like one hundred years ago. Now you're older than me." I told him jokingly.

"I remember too..." Rufus replied, his eyes seemed sad.

"What's wrong Tofu?" I asked him teasingly, but genuinely curious.

"I just... Never mind." he told me.

"Rufus, how many different types of magic can someone learn?" I said.

"Ten, if you are an incredibly capable mage, but eighty nine if you are a celestial mage." he told me.

"EIGHTY NINE?" I yelled.

"Lucy-chan... Sensitive ears..." groaned Rogue.

"But-but... That's like..." I stuttered, "That's impossible!"

"You can learn your celestial spirits magic, under one condition though, you have the celestial kings key, Cephus. Also you have to learn it, study it, and train and practice. It won't be easy but once you think of it, it's also highly dangerous. The gate key of the king has not been seen in decades so don't get your hopes up. You might be lucky, after all you already have many celestial spirits talking about you." Rufus said. "But just... It's not likely okay?"

"Yeah..." I said, half dazed. "Can a celestial mage learn 98 different kinds of magic though?" I asked Rufus.

"In a way I guess but... The maximum really depends on your body. Take care of yourself." Rufus replied tiredly. "It's said to take up a lot of magic power. The hardest part of it all isn't in finding the celestial king's gate key, it's learning it without the help of your celestial spirits."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I screamed.

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. "We have arrived at Clover station."

"Wait! Wait, LUCY!" Natsu burst in to my compartment. "I'll miss you!"

"So will I Luce!" Gray said while shoving Natsu out of the way. "If the Sabers give you any trouble, just call nii-ch-"

"Call me instead!" Natsu yelled while punching Gray's jaw. "I am so much stronger than-"

"I'm stronger you see." Gray said while kicking Natsu's stomach.

"OI!" screeched Levy and Lisanna simultaneously while grabbing the members of their team and dragging them out of our compartment.

"Call me Luce!" was Gray's faded voice calling me from far away.

"I will!" I called back.

"You people really are like family aren't you?" Sting muttered.

"Yeah... We are." I replied with a smile on my face. Rogue sat upright and off my lap, I pouted slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Rufus. He looked at me mischievously.

"We are stopping for an hour and a half for lunch break." the intercom crackled. I groaned, at this rate we would never arrive.

"ROMEO! Stop that!" I heard Wendy yell before bursting in to our compartment and slamming the door. "Oh... Sorry for intruding."

"Was that a lover's quarrel I was hearing Wendy?" I teased the little dragon slayer.

She sniffed, sadly. "He was trying to kiss me." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wendy~" I sang. "Come to onii-chan."

She shuffled to me and sat between me and Rogue, then looked up at me expectantly. "Lucy-san... Can you tell me something's about boys? And I... I don't know what to do anymore, it's becoming more and more confusing."

"Wendy-san, boys are confusing people. They want to get in your pants, if you aren't careful and let them, then it isn't good." Rogue said to Wendy half serious.

"Just say no Wendy. If he still tries then tell someone, like you just did with Lucy-san. Do not provoke the boy in any way, that will make him more forceful, be tactful around them. You need to be careful with your first kiss." Sting told Wendy. "When boys grow older their test-"

"THAT'S enough." I said a little too loudly, glaring at Sting and Rogue.

"I think Wendy is old enough to know about that stuff now Miss Heartfillia, but only if Miss Marvel choses to." Rufus said, smirking in a teasing fashion. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I kind of want to know, I mean it will help, Romeo's different now." Wendy said quietly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Wendy!" I told the petite little girl.

"I'll make it brief then." Sting said. "When boys grow older, chemicals are developed in them which turn them slightly meaner, less patient, less caring about others and more about themselves. Now when there is a girl they really like, they will do all sorts of things to be with them. It only happens for a certain period of time though, so don't worry Wendy. As he grows older it will get better."

"Really?" Wendy exclaimed. "Thank you Sting-san! Are you going through it now?"

"Hehehe... Well it's kind of... You know... A personal question... But yeah..." Sting said, embarrassed. "So is Rogue and Rufus..."

"But it's better since they're older than Romeo." I intercepted, I whispered to the little girl. "Wendy, have you had that thing yet?"

"What do you mean by that thing?" Wendy whispered back, now blushing slightly.

"Your monthly..." I said.

"Eeek!" she squealed and covered her ears. "Lalalalala."

"I guess she's more interested in boys then girls... Maybe because she finds it embarrassing..." I mused to myself.

"Is it over yet?" asked Wendy.

"Yes." Rufus said.

"Rogue-chan, why don't you talk a lot?" Wendy asked.

"..." Rogue stared at her for a second. "I guess because before, when Minerva was in charge, the guild master wanted to attract attention. He gave me and Sting personalities to fit into, we were punished whenever we let our old personalities come to light. I guess Sting was less afraid because his punishments were less harsh and because his was more similar to his normal one. Minerva hated me for beating her in a fight when we were younger. My punishments were more like beatings when Sting was given work. She would starve me and hit me and I guess I became terrified..."

"Rogue..." I murmured softly. "You poor baby..." I reached over and ruffled his hair.

Instead of getting annoyed, he blushed and pulled my hand from his head and kissed it. "Don't do that again!" he said to me, while glaring, his grip on my hand growing tighter.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" I flinched, and he let go. "Ow... Meanie. What was that for?"

"The kiss was to embarrass you, the tight grip was punishment." Rogue said uncaringly.

"You guys are like lovers!" Wendy exclaimed. "Rogue is the daddy and Lucy is the mommy and I am your daughter, then you have forever alone uncles Sting and Rufus."

"Oi! Who are you calling forever alone!" Sting yelled at Wendy.

I stared in to Rogue's eyes as he stared in to mine. I don't know how but suddenly a scene appeared.

_"Lucy! I love you... Do you know that?" Rogue asked me._

_"I do, it's just... What would Natsu say? Me and him have been dating for a month and..." I couldn't finish the sentence._

_"Lucy..." Rogue murmured and pressed his lips against mine, not hungrily but tenderly. Natsu's kisses held hunger, lust and something I couldn't put my finger on. I returned Rogue's kiss, cupping his cheek as I did so. I pulled away suddenly._

_"Don't do this to me Rogue... I can't chose... I just can't..." I cried._

_"Then tell me, tell me that you love me, one last time and I'll leave forever, you won't have to chose." Rogue told me solemnly._

_"I-I-I-I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him and slapped him. I fell to the floor, burying myself in tears. "Now you have to stay."_

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sting said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah... What was that about?" I asked Rogue.

"Did you see the same thing?" he asked me hesitantly. "The scene... The last words you said were 'Now you have to stay.' Right?"

"Yeah... Any idea what it was about?" I asked him, unsure.

"What are you two talking about?" quizzed Wendy.

"N-Nothing, it's okay." I stuttered. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, here is another update this week! I'm trying to make up for the month that passed... Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 《Bonding》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I got up from my seat and left the compartment with Wendy, the boys exited later after we left.

"Lucy-san, I remembered I want to sort things out with Romeo." Wendy said, almost rushing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her.

"No thanks, I'm okay." she said with a nervous smile. She sprinted off, I felt suspicious of her behaviour so I went to Laxus's compartment, the direction Wendy ran off in. I crouched next to the door, listening in.

"Sorry, I'm late for the meeting." Wendy panted. "I was having a talk with Lucy-san."

"It's okay Wendy, sit here." Erza said.

"Has anyone figured out how to cure any of Juvia's illnesses? I mean how are we going to break the news to Lucy?" Mira asked.

"The sickness of 'Walking Death.' Is highly dangerous, I mean Wendy couldn't even attempt to cure it. It slowly sucks the life from a person, freezing them after time, they turn in to a colourless, freezing being. They can not eat, they can not drink, it sinks in very slowly and then speeds up. So far it has only taken up Juvia's hand. They lose all their blood slowly, that's why they turn so pale, but that's if their lucky. The other reason could turn pale is because one blood cell was affected by toxins, they kill the blood cells and take over and sends toxins around the body. The toxins are like a combination of ebola, rabies and the worst of the worst, the most awful part is that..." Erza couldn't continue.

"That it kills incredibly slowly despite the fact that it is that deadly..." murmured Gajeel. "And sometimes it just destroys the mind of it's victim and they are alive but just lifeless..."

"How could Juvia? I mean she is such an innocent girl and... How is it fair?" cried Bisca as she hugged herself.

"It isn't, not to mention that she also suffers from the sickness 'Loneliness' I mean it's a magical illness." yelled a pained Romeo.

"How did Juvia even get those two illnesses? I mean maybe she just ate something someday and boom! She had one foul toxin that started it all. The only way to cure her would be to, do what? Get someone to take her place. Who in their right mind would do that, I mean I would but would she let me?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course she wouldn't..." murmured Mira. "But neither would we."

"I know... This is just so..." Laki couldn't finish her sentence. She buried her face in Bixlow's shirt. How could they not tell me about Juvia immediately? I would do anything to help her! Did they not trust me enough to tell me this? I was Juvia's friend as well! Just like everyone else, I understood her in the ways that I could, we even had a friendly rivalry going on! How come? I felt like screaming, but kept my composure.

"Loneliness... No wonder she was always so gloomy..." Bixlow said.

"Wait what does 'Loneliness' do? I couldn't listen to what Juvia said..." Bisca whimpered.

"'It attacks your emotions, the more you fight it the slower the process becomes. It's magical. It messes up your memories, and destroys who you are. It is one emotion overtaking all other's. That was the best Juvia could explain. She said it destroys your soul, while the sickness of 'Walking Death' destroys your spirit." Wendy said, while sniffing.

"How are we going to tell Lucy? I mean should we even tell Lucy?" asked Erza uncertainly.

"I know what you mean... Those two were close, I don't think we should tell Lucy. She doesn't need to know, it would kill her." Laxus agreed.

"I-I think so too. Lucy doesn't need to know, she will become Juvia's sole friend. The one that doesn't know but will be there for her." Mira declared.

"But... Bunny girl is strong, she could be Juvia's support barrier, comfort her on the illness." Gajeel argued.

"How can a barrier support a fallen beam when it's cracked?" asked Bisca solemnly. "Don't tell Lucy."

"Fine then... Don't tell her." Gajeel muttered.

"I also think that we shouldn't tell Lucy... Because Lucy... She's not that strong." Bixlow said, his voice cracked.

"I-I-I... I think that Lucy-san should know... She's a member of the guild like everyone!" Wendy argued. "Why should we single her out? She's family too..."

"Wendy... Don't butt in with adult talk!" Romeo nearly yelled at Wendy.

"Don't tell Lucy, that's my vote. She doesn't deserve to know though..." Laki mused.

"What do you mean by that, Laki! Tell us clearly!" Erza demanded.

"I mean, she is the reason Juvia is in Fairy Tail if you go back far enough. So she shouldn't know what happens to Juvia. It's complicated, what I'm trying to say is... Juvia should never be with us. Now that Juvia is here though, Lucy drops her on us. Why should Lucy deserve to know?" asked Laki.

"I kind of get what you are saying Laki... But then again-" Bixlow started.

"That is not correct Laki! Lucy has always been there for Juvia! Always and you know it! Juvia has always adored Lucy and vice versa!" Gajeel growled.

I was pissed. How could they talk about me like this? If they had anything to say to me say it to my face. Laki was wrong in all ways! I did not dump Juvia on them, Fairy Tail welcomed Juvia. Fairy Tail chose to save me, it wasn't my choice! How dare they treat Juvia like an object, a broken one! How could they decide something this important by themselves? I stood up and walked away. Let's see when they tell me, until then I will be pissed.

I walked furiously off the train to a small restaurant, I sat down an ordered some soup. I fiddled with my keys impatiently.

"Miss Lucy is there something bothering you?" Rufus suddenly appeared and asked.

"Well any idea on the vision thing?" I asked him annoyed.

"Well... I did that. I was just trying to meddle in your life a little... Don't get angry, I wanted to see if you would chose between Natsu and Rogue..." Rufus said sheepishly. I couldn't bring myself to get angry like I normally would have done, I was simply to exhausted, worn. What did people have against me?

"It's okay... Sit down and share my soup..." I told him while gesturing to the seat next to me. "Tofu... How's Michelle doing?"

"Michelle is better. I heard about you and your encounters with the infinity clock and all that. I guess you really do want something back from your old life? A piece of family?" he asked me, uncertainly.

"Yeah... I just can't stand it when I'm all alone in the world. Knowing the fact that anyone that cared for me as a child have changed in to money hogging pigs. Apart from my celestial spirits but... But it's not the same. When Imitia came to me saying those things, I truly believed her and..." I stopped talking.

"Do you know where your 'Little Sister' is?" Rufus asked me.

"I don't know where Imitia went afterwards. I just have that picture frame." I told him.

"After I heard what happened between you guys and Oracion Seis I was amazed at your strength. I went to the site of where it happened and found this..." Rufus said, pulling out something from his pocket. "Here."

"What is- oh my..." I held my breath as I held Imitia in my hands. She was my Imitia, I could tell. "Thank you..."

"It's okay, I like helping out my little sister. If you are willing to be her." Rufus said, half joking.

"I would love to be your little sister, but don't fight with big brother!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Okay then... Who's your other older brother?" he asked me, probably feeling awkward.

"Gray-nii!" I cheered happily.

"Um... No comment. Well-" he got up to go but I pulled him back down.

"Eat lunch with me or else you're my little brother." I told him.

"But- but- we're not that close yet!" Rufus nearly yelled.

"I thought we were family." I pouted while using puppy eyes.

"Fine... But then no dating my cousins." Rufus said devilishly.

"Who are your cousins?" I asked him.

"Sting and Rogue." he replied.

"No promises." I retorted cheekily.

"You are no longer my little sister, deal?" Rufus asked.

"Deal! As long as you eat lunch with me." I replied.

"Fine!" Rufus sighed. "You are an interesting person you know? There is so much more to you then on the surface."

"Did Gray hit you too hard in the last Grand Magic Games?" I asked him worriedly.

"No, but Minerva did." he replied. "I couldn't erase you from my memories. Do you want to make a deal with me, it regards celestial spirits."

"Tell me the deal first." I told him, unsure. How could I be sure it wasn't dangerous.

"Whenever I find any gate keys I'll give them to you, and if I fight anyone for them I'll get those to you, and the rewards under one condition. You find a way to teach my sister a form of magic, or train her physically, just teach her a form of fighting and bring her to Fairy Tail, not Sabertooth." Rufus told me. "Do you accept?"

"Yes." I said without a doubt. "Where is your sister? Why do you want her to come to Fairy Tail?"

"My sister has to start training after the GMG, deal?" Rufus asked. "Those questions will be answered in time."

"Deal!" I replied just as the soup arrived. Rufus reached over and started feeding me the soup before I had a chance to do anything. I glared at him, knowing if I said anything he would force feed me.

"Come on just drink the soup, or I'll get Rogue to feed you instead." Rufus said teasingly. He grabbed a lacrima from his pocket. "Rogue get over here please."

My jaw dropped, he was serious. Thankfully, Rufus didn't force feed me or I would have choked. I closed my mouth and waited for a few minutes before Rogue arrived. Why did these Sabers love tormenting me?

"What's up Rufus." Rogue asked him.

"Lucy's not eating, can you feed her for me? I need to do something, do it as a favour please." Rufus said to Rogue, smirking evilly.

"Fine..." Rogue said, bored. Rufus left and I was stuck with Rogue. "Did Rufus tell you about the vision thingy?" I nodded, not trusting my tongue to speak. Rogue sat down next to me and then started thinking, at least the silence was compatible. "Lucy?"

"Yea-" he suddenly force fed me and I swallowed. "What was that for?"

"Just drink the soup, you need to recover from your injuries." Rogue replied softly.

"Ah..." I said, opening my mouth. Rogue rolled his eyes and patted my head.

"Here comes the airplane." he replied while feeding me. I giggled, who knew he could be such a softie?

"Aw... Rogue you are such a softie!" I said teasingly, he blushed when I said that.

"Say ah." Rogue told me, and I responded accordingly. He continued feeding me like this until I finished.

"I think... You would be a good dad, if you decided to have children." I told him honestly.

"Come on we need to go." Rogue told me, pulling my hand.

"I need to pay for it though," I argued.

"Rufus did that already... The train is leaving in a minute." Rogue said, pulling me out of the restaurant.

"Let's run." I told him, starting to pull him along instead. Then the train took off, ahead of schedule. Yikes.

"Rufus... He did that on purpose." Rogue said. "I have no idea why."

"That meanie!" I realized Rufus must have been the equivalent of Mira in Sabertooth. Damn it. At least it gave me time to rethink the actions of my guild-mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I just want to know what you think of my story so pwetty pwetty pwease.<strong>

**Kali-chan is out! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently, right now I'm doing my best but I'm not succeeding. This chapter was really awkward to write so tell me if it's any good, the rating is kind of TxM. So... Higher than T but lower than M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 《The kiss》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I growled in frustration, how could everything have gone so wrong today? So many things, so many variables, so many complications, all I wanted to do was train and now I was stuck with him. I glared at Rogue, he too, was a huge mess up.

"Lucy-chan? Are you alright?" he asked me tentatively.

"No! I am not alright! Have you ever considered for once how I feel? I am tired, exhausted, injured, running around, fighting and now! You know what? I'm stuck with you!" I yelled. "All I was thinking when I helped you yesterday was, Ishiken was bad and must be captured! Now look where that got me! Every. Single. Thing. That happened today is because of that! The reason I got on that freaking train was because I was going to train! So don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't touch me, and don't even try to get my attention!"

Rogue looked away hurt, then turned around and left me alone. I wanted to take those words back when I saw his face, I wanted to tell him sorry, I wanted to cry for doing that to someone- but I didn't. I stood there and watched him walk away. The air grew much colder.

I turned around and ran off, out of the train station and out in to the city. My only belongings were those that I had on me, my keys, my clothes, my pictures and... Rogue's stone? I felt it burning the flesh next to my left leg, it seared horribly, blistering my flesh. I took it out of my pocket and was about to fling it on to the floor before stopping myself. You already screwed up once Lucy, don't do that again, I placed it back in my pocket and sighed. The sky was still light, but I had no idea where I was and I needed to get to Woodsworth.

Money, that was something I needed, and to get money quickly, I had to go on jobs, which were usually located in the town square. I asked some random person for directions and headed on my way. People stared at me as I walked past, they pointed and gasped, not that I cared. My feet were incredibly sore, I wanted so much to relax but I couldn't.

I stumbled over a rock and fell on to the floor skinning my elbows and knees. I had been walking for at least seven hours, and was only starting to get closer to the town square. The sky was already dark, and I didn't know where to go next, the town square was at least another two hour walk from the looks of it. I tried to stand up, to no avail. I fell back down to the ground, teeth chattering and legs shaking. I didn't even have the strength to call out a celestial spirit. Not even Plue. My thoughts were getting foggy. I hated myself so much. I burst in to tears and didn't move. I fell unconscious, there in the middle of the street.

**Rogue POV**

I wanted to hug Lucy when I saw her crying, but I couldn't. She probably hated me for some reason. It wad dark and it was clear she couldn't stand up anymore. The night was getting colder and darker. I couldn't help her, she wouldn't allow it would she. Suddenly she dropped to the floor, shuddering and eyes closed.

A group of men came across her at this point, smirking they laughed to themselves. One of them slapped her across the face, Lucy's eyes fluttered open, panic struck her features, she tried going backwards but someone pushed her forwards. The leader, by the looks of it, hauled her up on to her feet and pushed her against a wall so she wouldn't fall. He ripped off her belt, thankfully her skirt didn't fall down, Lucy cried. The leader ripped off her top and flung it as far away as possible, she tried covering herself but the others grabbed her arms and stretched them out.

"Kami-sama... Please." Lucy whispered softly. "Save me." She gashed her head against the wall, blood splattered it. One of them poked her chest. I growled and took out my kantana, in less then five seconds all of them were disabled and unconscious. I took off my cloak and wrapped it around Lucy and picked her up, then took her to the forest that surrounded the town. I gently placed her on the floor and went back and retrieved her clothes and keys. I returned and Lucy seemed peaceful.

I tightened my cloak around her, sure that it would cover her and then took off my shirt. I used my kantana to cut it into strips, then slowly set about bandaging her upper body, starting with her head, then her arms and waist, I couldn't bring myself to do her chest, I wasn't one of those people. I started a fire from scratch and then bandaged Lucy's feet. Once I had finished Lucy grabbed my hand.

"Don't go... Rogue." Lucy whispered, I wasn't sure if she was awake.

I laid down beside her stroked her hair. "Never..."

I let myself fall asleep, if there would be anyone who would invade, I had my kantana by my side anyways.

**Lucy's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Rogue beside me, the events of last night flashed through my mind. Had he saved me? I slowly sat up and realized my top was neatly folded beside me next to my belt, I was bandaged and I was wrapped in Rogue's cloak. I looked down at Rogue, blushing I realized he was shirtless and he looked... Beautiful. He was perfectly shaped, every little piece of him, his face was relaxed and he seemed so innocent. I placed his head in my lap, unable to resist that desire.

I traced his lips softly, admiring the colour and shape, I traced his eyelids, feeling the smooth layer brush against my finger tip, I traced his jaw lines, pressing down on them slightly to get his architecture, I sat there taking him in, as he lay there drawing me in.

Tentatively I traced down his neck and lightly felt his strong muscles, feeling his chest move up and down as air went in and out. His torso was strong and sturdy, but not uncomfortable if you laid your head down on it, he was hard and soft at the same time. Wait what was I thinking? Don't be a pervert Lucy! Roses sprang forth from my cheeks as I stared at Rogue, I couldn't tear my eyes away, it was like a spell.

My hand was still on his bare chest, I couldn't take it off either, it felt right like this. Suddenly, Rogue sat up tiredly. He looked at me, shocked. My blush worsened ten fold as I felt the distance between us get smaller. I could hear his heart beat, his eyes gazed in to mine filled with longing. He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek, one of my hands were on his chest, the other was steadying me. I didn't know what to do in this situation. I racked my brain but nothing came up.

**Rogue's POV**

I stared in to Lucy's eyes, she was worried maybe, that I would hurt her. I lightly leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I didn't know what else to do, she wasn't mine, she was meant for someone else. I had to respect that no matter how hard it was. "I'm happy you're safe, Lucy."

"I'm sorry Rogue, I shouldn't have said those things at the train station and-" Lucy was acting strange. She lightly sat on my lap. "I was just frustrated."

The distance between us hardly existed, why did she sit on my lap? She suddenly cupped my cheeks and kissed me on my directly on my lips. I was caught off guard and lost balance, so she was on top of me and I was on the floor. I felt myself kissing her as well. I regained control of myself and lightly pushed her off me. She shouldn't have done that, she belonged to Natsu. She knew it as well, she had to, because we didn't belong together.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you since you're..." she trailed off, embarrassed by her actions. "I should leave, you're dating Yukino."

"What? I'm not dating Yukino... Who said that?" I asked her, suddenly intrigued. "I'll go instead. I invaded your personal space."

"Yukino said you two were dating..." Lucy said. "Don't-"

"Really... Interesting, never mind." I stood up and shoved my hands in my pockets. "And Lucy? Don't beat yourself over the kiss... I cast the spell." I said that and walked off. "See you around."

I didn't cast any sort of spell, I just wanted her to think that so she wouldn't do anything like that again. I let her go, I have to because if I had to give her to anyone else it would be Natsu, who would cherish her, excite her, protect her, fight beside her, not underestimate her and of course keep her happy, keep their family happy. I only recently met her and I don't deserve her, I'm bloody, I'm a murderer and I'm the worst influence on anybody. She doesn't need me in her life.

**Lucy's POV**

I watched Rogue walk away and slink in to the shadows. I allowed questions to fill my head and then slowly tackle them one by one. What was that moment? What did it mean to him? What did it mean to me? Why did he push me off? Why did it feel like instinct to kiss him? What did this mean about Natsu? Do I still love Natsu? At the time was I imagining I was kissing Natsu? Who is a more suitable companion Natsu or Rogue? How did Rogue find me so fast the previous night? Where am I? Why did Rogue say he cast a spell on me? What did this all mean? Why does Rogue have to be so enchanting?

Now for the tackling part.

What was that moment?

That moment was a passionate kiss that lasted less than a minute consisting of a bare chested Rogue and me wrapped in only a towel. It started with me cupping his cheeks and kissing him straight on, and ended with Rogue lightly pushing me off, in between consisted, of Rogue falling on to the floor with me on top of him, our bodies pressed together and him kissing me back.

QUESTION: CLOSED!

What did it mean to him?

It could mean many things to him such as the act of a fangirl, the act of a lover, the act of someone goaded by lust, the act of a girl caving in to the moment.

QUESTION: UP FOR DISCUSSION!

What did it mean to me?

It means a lot of things, it means that I may or may not have developed feelings for Rogue, that I do not have much self control. It means that I am easy bait to those who wait, (hee hee a rhyme) it means that I find Rogue attractive, that I do not fear Rogue a lot, that I live in the moment, it means that, if I see a opportunity, I take it. It means that... I am giving Rogue a chance, and that I consider him as a suitable companion. It means that... I wanted to kiss him and I was hungry for his touch.

QUESTION: CLOSED!

Why did he push me off?

He probably pushed me off because he realized it was indecent, it wasn't right, that I was confused and needed to think things through before I did anything I would regret, but if we did go further... Would I truly regret it or only act like it? Also he could've pushed me off because he didn't think of me like that.

Why did it feel like instinct to kiss him?

Maybe because it was hormones acting up or something? I have no idea.

QUESTION: NEEDS MORE!

What does this mean about Natsu?

I love Natsu, or that was the right answer to this question. I can feel it in my heart that I long for Natsu and yet... I kissed Rogue. Natsu was there wasn't he? In the back of my mind he was there, he was there bugging me... Right?

QUESTION: CLOSED!

Do I still love Natsu?

Yes I do love Natsu, I do. No doubt, because if I start doubting myself then those thoughts will slink in and I will lead myself to stop loving Natsu and I can not afford to have that happen at this point in life.

QUESTION: CLOSED!

At the time was I imagining I was kissing Natsu?

No, I'm sure of that. I was kissing Rogue, I was kissing Rogue, not Natsu I'm fifty percent sure of that. Unless ?i have a severe fever and I'm lying in bed right now.

QUESTION: CLOSED!

Who is a more suitable companion, Natsu or Rogue?

Okay... How do I answer this question? Suitable or preferred? Suitable would probably be Rogue. He's quiet, strong he's dedicated and devoted. He's also kind of cute when he's sleeping... But Natsu is where adventure comes in, safe adventure with loyalty and bonds. Rogue is where mysteries and half-truths come in, right? Natsu is so dense he's goofy, Rogue is highly intelligent and face it, he could work out most of your secrets the moment you tell him one, I'm not sure if I would want that but then again... I have known Natsu longer and he gives me a sense of security and it's clear that he treasures me, but I'm always wanting more. Rogue is well Rogue... He gives me a sense of fairness and I feel like he won't judge me for the past, I'm not saying Natsu will but... I'm sure Rogue won't.

QUESTION: NEEDS MORE!

How did Rogue find me so fast the previous night?

I have no idea, but I want to find out.

QUESTION: NEEDS MORE!

Where am I?

I have no idea, but I want to find out as well.

QUESTION: NEEDS MORE

Why did Rogue say he cast a spell on me?

One: He's a psychopath who says things for no reason.

Two: He actually did cast a spell on me.

Three: He didn't want me to over-react.

QUESTION: UP FOR DISCUSSION!

What did all this mean?

It means that I may or may not have developed a problem / emotional attachment for / to Rogue Cheney.

QUESTION: UP FOR DISCUSSION!

Why does Rogue have to be so enchanting?

Well... Because he's Rogue Cheney if course, cute, sweet, strong, delinquent type Rogue Cheney, and if I didn't know better, womanizer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi~ I'm trying to give you as many chapters as I owe you wonderful readers because you deserve it. I'm sorry for all those times I didn't update. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 《Lucy's development》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I wanted to train with Rogue, I knew as much as that, the task at hand was finding him. I slipped on my shirt and belt, thinking for a while. I saw Rogue's cape next to me and smiled, time to train my sense of smell.

Okay, I wanted to train every part of me so I had to be strong and alert, but mainly quiet and sniffing. Hesitantly, I reached over and grabbed Rogue's cape, I sniffed it lightly. Pine and sugar with a hint of strawberries. I wrapped his cape around me and crawled on all fours trying to think like a puppy finding it's mommy. Rogue was my theoretical mommy that smelled like sugar and pine. I started giggling at the thought, he smelled kind of like a girl come to think of it. I hesitantly sniffed the floor, it smelled like shit.

I pulled a face and sniffed somewhere else, it had a shit like smell but, with a sweet tint. Yes, I'm swearing but only because I'm creeped out ten fold and trying to stay calm. I stood up and followed the small trail of oddly positioned leaves. It went on for a little while and then disappeared. I stopped and hesitantly sniffed the floor, it smelled slightly sweet still. I glanced around searching for shadows, finally I found a solid one, I acted like I didn't. I walked in a circle looking around, then as I came by his shadow, I kicked it.

"Screw you, Rogue!" I laughed. He emerged from the shadows looking rather impressed.

"How did you find me Lucy-chan?" he asked me, as if the kiss at never happened. It was better that way.

"I was um... Sniffing your scent? And the trail of oddly positioned leaves..." I slowly replied.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asked.

"I want you to train me, for three months, please Rogue... I don't want a trainer who knows me well and won't push me or hurt me." I softly said.

"Okay... If you're sure. Training starts tomorrow morning at five. From five to five thirty you'll go hunting and at five thirty to six, we'll show you how to start a camp fire from scratch and cook breakfast. Do you have that all down? After breakfast we'll meditate somewhere and concentrate on expanding your magical abilities after. Clear?" he said quickly, how he calculated that all so fast, I have no idea.

"Got it. What do I do now?" I asked him.

"Meditate, hunt, make bandages, punch a tree, climb a tree, jump from tree to tree, whip a pig. You choose." he told me, uncaringly. "Be back at six o'clock at the latest."

"Hai! Something senpai..." I thought for a second, but couldn't come up with anything. "Love-senpai~" I joked than spun on my heel to whip a pig. "Bye!"

"Wait Lucy... I'm sorry about all the kisses and everything before." Rogue told me sincerely.

"Is there anything wrong with kissing? I mean seriously..." I said.

"Yes there is a huge problem with kissing... Someone who's someone else's mate." Rogue replied. "Three kisses Lucy... Three kisses could mean that you will be abandoned by all you hold dear because if the words of one."

"I-I don't understand." I said, feeling scared.

"Lucy... It would be okay if you were meant for another human, but you were meant for another dragon-slayer. Those kisses are like cheating on your fiancé or something like that, but after you had a child with him." Rogue tried explaining. "Dragon's are creatures who fall in love for seven years before moving on Lucy... Our mates are almost decided for us and by us at the same time and not. Fate doesn't control us but we don't control fate. Let's say, as a dragon, we chose someone for ourselves that was a human, fate can not make the human fall in love, or make the human hate us. We can force ourselves upon the human which sometimes results in suicide for the human but... Fate can kill that human. You and Yukino on the other hand are neither but you two have relations to both, so I don't know."

"Rogue, you said I was someone else's mate. What does that mean exactly?" I quizzed.

"It means they have claimed you as theirs, they have fallen in love with you and want to be with you, and one day if you don't accept it or give in soon enough, they will try and take you by force. There are other ways but look, if another dragon comes in and tries to take you, things get complicated." he replied.

"Oh..." I muttered. "How does a dragon completely merge with their companion?"

"They bite their partner in specified places, and they have children, they also have a ritual. To claim them, all they need to do is a few touches in some questionable areas..." Rogue trailed off.

"Natsu never-" I realized all the times I thought Natsu was being clumsy and accidentally touched me in uncomfortable places, just recently in the dragon battle he had squeezed my chest which was mollifying. "How many mates can a dragon have?"

"As many as they want I guess..." Rogue replied, blushing lightly.

"WHAT?! And a human?" I yelled.

"One, two at the bare maximum, but that's a bad idea." Rogue murmured.

"What happens after a dragon slayer and a human merge completely?" I asked. "Why is it a bad idea? Is there a certain time you look for mates kind of like a time of month?"

"Well the dragon slayers leave a kind of mark on their mate, like a small tattoo with their name and symbol of their element. Their mate has better senses, and they share strength. It's a bad idea because you might have the two dragon slayers fight over the child for the death, you might get rejected by both the dragon slayers, and it's a bit like what you would call 'slutty,' and 'home-wrecking' put together. Dragon's are incredibly possessive, so they don't like sharing their mates. Also having multiple mates means that you don't need to 'move on' after one of them leaves, the mates are usually similar in a way so they all get along, the one with the problem is usually executed somehow." Rogue answered. "A time of month... Kind of like when girls get their-"

I slapped Rogue, blushing. It was awkward talking to him about girls and cycles. "I asked a question about dragon slayers not girls."

"Okay... There is a time that occurs every two months, it isn't horrible or anything we just become more interested, if we are really intimate with our mate, things might get taken to another level but apart from that there aren't many signs." Rogue said. "Any more questions?"

"Not currently." I said.

"Good, now get a move on." Rogue said.

I walked out of there as fast as I could, I didn't know why but I had a feeling he would bite me, like a puppy. I smiled then grabbed my whip tightly, then entered the forest. The thing I was most thankful about in this world, was Aquarius, despite her hatred for me and everything, she protected me down to the very end, forcing me to sacrifice her to summon the Spirit King. I'm glad that the Spirit King restored her key, I don't think I could stand a life without her, she was amazing and talented and powerful. She was the one thing in this world I would like to redo, give her exactly whatever she wants, what she deserves, be her friend, truly.

A wild boar came charging at me, I jumped up just in time, unfortunately, I landed on the boar. I grabbed it's tusks and pulled it back with all the strength I had. It reared and bucked trying to throw me off, but I held on tightly and refused to let go. I accidentally ripped off a tusk and went flying, the boar charged at me, I flung a kick at it but my leg twisted and bursted with pain. I rolled over and waited for the boar to turn. It pawed at the ground then charged at me once more. In a split second, I sprung in to the air and jammed the tusk in to the boars back, it let out a pained squeal. I pulled out the tusk and spun around, grabbed the boar's head in a headlock and jammed the tusk in to it's left eye, forcing it in deeper and deeper. I tightened the headlock around the boar, I breathed in and out, keeping myself from collapsing. The boar let out a final mighty squeal before dropping to the ground.

I was hit with a small applause. I turned around and saw Rogue leaning against a tree, smiling slightly. "I didn't say kill a boar, I said whip one. Never mind, good job but bad job. Whipping a pig would help your footwork improve, you would have to leap from foot to foot, the boar wouldn't charge like a bull but would instead turn in to a hard to beat fighter."

"Oh..." I replied, at a loss of words. My leg gave out from beneath me, I expected myself to hit the ground but instead a pair of arms caught me. "Thanks..."

"Let's get you back to camp, you need to learn how to start a camp fire still." Rogue picked me up bridal style and smiled his rare, genuine smile.

"Thank you, Rogue, for everything that you have done for me." I smiled up at him, warmly.

**Rogue's POV**

The night passed in the blink of an eye, filled with moonlight and friendship. We laughed and talked, as if we had truly started fresh, from scratch no less. We had dinner, and Lucy was a fast learner, she got the fire-starting skills on her seventh try when on average it would take someone fifteen tries. Lucy had fallen asleep next to me, under the stars, I had fallen asleep next to her, under her care.

I woke up and glanced at the sky, five o'clock A.M. Lucy had left my side, probably to go hunting. I stood up and turned in to a shadow, I caught her sweet fragrance floating among the air and trailed it. I saw Lucy climbing a tree but falling down after every twenty branches. She had cuts and scratches all over her arms and legs. She climbed the tree again, I studied her technique this time. She was nimble, like a squirrel, but as she went higher, her injured leg would be useless and she would fall, this time she managed thirty branches. She fell quickly, and I caught her just in time.

"Who climbs trees with an injured leg?" I asked her teasingly.

"I do." Lucy stared in to my eyes, a burning determination concealed behind a layer of forced warmth. She wanted to train, she was serious about this. I realized something, the time she was fighting beside me, she had gained strength from her nakama, in a life death situation, by the help of a miracle, that was the main reason she could stand up again and again.

"Then think about tactics." I placed her on the floor, she wobbled a tiny bit. "Think about how you can climb with only two parts grasping on to the tree. Do not, at any point rely on your injured leg, unless you are prepared to switch immediately. Why are you climbing anyways?"

"Breakfast... You know eggs in trees, sustainable nutrients." Lucy replied casually.

"Follow my lead and see how I refrain from using one of my legs." I told her. I slowly put one of my legs on the tree and made my way up without putting the other leg down. I reached the nest she was talking about, then leaned against the tree trunk and watched her.

"Hai!" she said, a salute with her words. She made her way up the tree, stumbling a few times and dangling from a branch a few times. I helped her once or twice, but apart from that she did well, despite using her injured leg three times. By the time she reached the branch with the nest, she was exhausted but proud of her accomplishment.

"You earned breakfast Lucy, try and eat the egg raw. It will help with tolerance." I commanded her. I took the nest and passed her an egg, before taking one for myself, poking a hole in it, and sucking out the gooey texture inside.

"Rogue-san?" Lucy looked at me curiously. While hesitantly sucking her egg. I looked up at her. "Where did you learn all of this stuff?"

"Skiadrum." I replied bluntly. This brought back memories, ones that I didn't want to relive.

"Rogue..." Lucy started, hesitant. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

I was sure she changed her original question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... Because you are really good-looking, you are strong, you have girls fawning over you everywhere you go, you have that mysterious vibe, you are well-natured, you don't judge, you're intelligent, and so many other things, but above all, because you love." Lucy replied.

"If you say all that, I wonder if you want to be my girlfriend." I teased her with a smile. "After all you gave a list of reasons."

"I didn't mean it like that! Baka!" Lucy cried out, blushing, swatting me with her hand.

"I know, I know." I replied, dodging her playfully. "I don't have a girlfriend because I would rather just..."

"Have a one night stand?" Lucy asked teasingly.

"Who do you take me for? Of course not, I don't have one because all the girls I have met are airheads." I laughed at her expression.

"HEY!" Lucy yelled, she jumped at me but missed. "I'm not an airhead..."

"Fine you're a butt-head." I poked her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked, stunned.

"You're excused." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy's POV

The third day was the day everything was supposed to be taken up a level. It involved swimming. Underneath a waterfall. And staying afloat. For over twenty five minutes.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, if you want to train, you do. Did I mention you'll have to learn the butterfly?" Rogue smirked. He really was the devil.

"I kind if already know how to do the butterfly..." I mumbled.

"Great! Let's go on a job then." Rogue said.

"What? Why?" I asked, flabbergasted. "You never said that!"

"Really? Now I did, come on Lucy, a fun, quick mission. We have lunch in the city or nearest town, walk around to another city, buy new clothes, including swimming suits, then go swimming and see if you're fire making skills have improved." Rogue said, planning out the day like a script. "Lucy, here's the thing. We're advancing in the direction of Woodsworth so we do it step by step. And yes, I did say shopping."

"Really? Really?" I asked, feeling giddy.

"No reason to lie, there's nothing horrendous about shopping apart from the looks people give you." Rogue looked at me, almost wanting me to criticize him, I didn't though.

"Let's go then! Do we need anything?" I asked.

"No, not what we don't have on us." Rogue replied. "Come on we need to go to the city square do get a job."

"Sure..." I said, I finally thought of a good name for Rogue in his teacher mode. "Sexy-senpai."

"Don't call me that." Rogue said.

"Why not? You're sexy and you know it. Kind of." I laughed.

"Fine but only if I can call you... Megami." Rogue finished, his eyes suddenly turned miserable, he looked away.

Rogue's POV

Why did I suggest calling her that nickname? I mean it was her's, what her enemies called her. Now I was calling Lucy that, it had slipped out. I didn't mean it. She was the one who was always inspiring fear among her enemies, she had been respected despite her gender and everything, even among her enemies, a feat that was nearly impossible, even for Titania. Titania hadn't even managed to attain the rank of Megami.

"I don't think I would want to be called that." Lucy said from beside me.

"Then how about the enchanted, the beautiful Kitsune or the Kyuubi." I suggested, feeling relieved.

"I think I would like to be the Kitsune who has nine tails, not the nine tailed." Lucy laughed.

"Sure Lady Kitsune, or just Sune for now." I said.

"I think it's only fair that I call you an animal as well than..." Lucy muttered. "What's your favourite animal?"

"Snakes or tigers." I replied with a half smile.

"Then can I call you Tora with red eyes? Or just Tora-senpai." Lucy asked.

"I guess so... But that means your full nickname will be... Mizu Kitsune... Megami." I finished, she may not have Megami as her first name but... It was also nice to honour the name of your comrades, even if you never knew them truly.

"You're... Kaze Tora... Kami." Lucy replied, smiling lightly, looking a bit worried.

"This is ridiculous." I said laughing. "What's the point of these names?"

"To be honoured rightfully by a nobel enemy." Lucy replied, her smile fading. My eyes widened, how did she know the code?

"Okay." I replied in a barely audible whisper. "Let's go."

We walked side by side, enjoying the silence. We arrived at the town square like that, I scanned the missions looking for a difficult one. My eyes flicked across the only S-class one. I grabbed it and we went.

Lucy's POV

I let Rogue chose the mission, not even bothering with what it was. Why was Rogue acting so strangely? Seven years to move on... x777 when the dragons disappeared... x777 when my mother died... Seven main demons of Tataros... Seven guilds participating in the previous GMG... Seven dragon slayers... Seven dragons... There was definitely something wrong with the number seven... I wonder what...

"Rogue... Can you learn wind magic?" I asked him, suddenly.

"I think I can with a lot of effort... Why?" Rogue said.

"I want us to fit our names, you learn wind magic and I learn water magic, a fruit of training." I smiled.

"I guess so... Are you sure? It will take a lot of time." Rogue replied. "Why are you so determined.

"I'm determined. I have this feeling in me... Rogue, do you really want to know, or are you asking just cause?" I asked him.

"I want to know." Rogue replied.

"My mother wasn't actually a Celestial Mage. I read her diary once. She was a Water Mage, just like her mother and the mother before. The reason I was able to learn was because she knew the basics and everything like that about Celestial Magic and she had the keys. The keys that she had, belonged to her deceased friends, Rhea and Noshku, she introduced herself to her friends' spirits and grew close to them. When her friends died for some unknown cause, the keys were given to her. My mother didn't know how to open the gates but... They came out on their own. She taught me Celestial Magic because she wanted me to honour her friends... Then she died." I told him, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

Rogue was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to do or anything, he stared at my face for a second and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. He placed his chin on my head and rubbed circles on my back. I nuzzled his chest sweetly, I breathed in his scent, the pine scent grew stronger. We stayed in this position for a while before simultaneously breaking apart.

"Despite the fact that your mother has passed away in the midst of a large lie, you still love her for who she is and what she stood for, stands for, you wish now to carry her on with all your might, that is something to be admired, as long as you chose to pursue Water Magic, I'll pursue Wind Magic. Deal?" Rogue asked me stretching out his hand.

"Deal, Kaze-san." I smiled, but this smile was different to all the other smiles I had given over the years, it was one that I had only twice given to my mother, and I had never given it to Fairy Tail, but somehow, Rogue manages to win it over in the matter of a few days. He truly accepted every piece of me, I knew that for sure now.

"Mizu-san... Ready for the mission?" Rogue asked, looking at me slightly differently.

"Of course I am... What kind of idiot wouldn't be?" I asked teasingly.

"A blond." Rogue said. I was about to slap him until he said, "Known as Sting Eucliffe. The blond I used was spelled without an e... For your information."

"Okay..." I replied. "What's the mission about? What's the reward? Wait one more thing... Can we refrain from calling each other all those different names. How about Sune and Sexy-Senpai when training. Lucy and Rogue when we're just you know... There together and Mizu-san and Kaze-san when in battle."

"Sure why not? The reward is 8,000,000,000 Jewels." Rogue replied, my mouth dropped open.

"NO WAY! Who would pay that much? Who's the client?" I yelled.

"It's an S-class mission, Lucy..." Rogue's voice trailed slightly. "Plus it has a possibility of risking your life, the client lives in Upper-Town Clover. Let's set off."

I nodded lightly. We walked next to each other without talking. I wish I knew what to say, but then it was as if words needn't be spoken. We had connected enough, the silence was compatible. Rogue's shadow flickered about, turning in to brilliant shades of purple and black. I stared at it mesmerized. I looked at Rogue's hand and slowly reached out for it, I lightly brushed my hand against his. He jolted back and I flinched. I lightly linked our hands together, warmth spreading through my body. I felt myself getting dizzy. I collapsed, I couldn't help it, what was wrong?

"LUCY!" Rogue shouted as he caught me from falling. "Lucy? Lucy come on... What's wrong, tell me!"

I couldn't speak, I was paralyzed, I saw Rogue's shadow growing behind him. It was like in the Grand Magic Games but more 3 dimensional and similar to a human being. My eyes widened and I tried to say something but my mouth was glued shut, I couldn't make a single noise. I couldn't even breathe. I couldn't help him.

Rogue's POV

I looked at Lucy, trying to determine what was wrong, she was definitely paralyzed. I tried to get her to snap out of it but failed. Her eyes seemed scared but she couldn't utter a sound. She suddenly went completely limp, her eyes shut, and her breathing resumed. I felt relief flood through me.

"Rogue... Take her." I heard someone whisper. Was shadow back?

"N-no!" I yelled. What was going on?

"Take her, she's immobile. She's so beautiful isn't she? So fresh... I bet she's a virgin, don't you just love virgins? I do... So pure and innocent, so intoxicating... Wouldn't you just love to-"

"Shut up!" I yelled wrapping my arms protectively around Lucy.

"Remember the last girl? What was her name? Oh yeah Megami, or her really name... Why don't you tell me Rogue? We all know the name... You've moved on haven't you? What's the harm in saying the name?" Shadow taunted. "Prove to me that you deserve the hot chick in your arms. Don't tell me Lucy is just a rebound chick."

"Lucy isn't that!" I protested, though my protests landed on deaf ears.

"Then say the name!" Shadow goaded.

"I can't!" I replied, my voice starting to break.

"You don't deserve Lucy. Such a beautiful maiden, probably better if you get a full view of her body, unclothed, lying beside a spring, like a maiden of Artemis..." Shadow smirked.

"Don't talk about Lucy like that!" I yelled.

"Künumie." Shadow smirked.

"Don't say her name like that!" I said. "Not like that."

"Then tell me, Rogue, how should I say her name?" Shadow asked, tauntingly.

"K-Kü-n-numie." I stammered out, tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

"Now tell me, Rogue, what happened to her? It's all your fault, isn't it?" Shadow smirked.

"No it isn't, it wasn't..." I whispered.

"You scared her off, didn't you? Your constant aggressiveness, your changing temper, your abuse of her loyalty, you didn't do anything inappropriate, but then you treated her like a servant, slapping her at times, kissing her at others. You were her roller coaster ride. Then she fell off." Shadow mocked. "And poor little Rogue was left all alone. Are you sure Lucy isn't the rebound? They have the same doe brown eyes, warm and sweet and innocent. At least until you took away Künumie's innocence, you showed her a whole different world where she had to tough it up. Now you have Lucy, take Lucy, make it so that she can not live without you, then go find Künumie. After all... You only broke her, you haven't killed her. Time to do the same with Lucy..."

I couldn't speak or utter a word. My heart was thumping against my chest, I looked down at Lucy who lay defenceless in my arms. Could I do this? Could I pull it off? Did I want to do it? Yes, I did, somewhere deep down inside of me, I wanted to make her mine, no matter what, no matter what I did the feeling kept growing the longer I stared at Lucy. Her ruffled golden hair, glinting in the sun, her porcelain face so smooth, begging to be caressed, her long lashes fluttering in her sleep, waiting to be kissed, her rosy lips, waiting to be kissed. My breath hitched in my throat, what was I going to do?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys and gals... I just realized I accidentally posted this chapter ahead of schedule... I've just gone through it so okay... I want to say a thank you to my wonderful beta WolfieANNE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 《Seven》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

Two days later from that incident and here we are! I flopped on the bed in the client's guest room, examining my nails. I looked up at Rogue leaning against the door frame looking miserable, I was extremely proud of him though, I truly was. Even though he nearly did something horrible and a few other things, he told me despite knowing that I might get angry or hurt him or reject him. I didn't and here we are.

This is what happened, or what Rogue told me what happened.

_Rogue had me in his arms after listening to Shadow talk about the past and a version of what happened to Rogue's previous best friend, Künumie. Künumie had large brown eyes and incredibly light blonde hair, she loved the colours white and silver. She was born in July, the seventh to be exact. Her full name was Künumie Athena Orlando, younger sister or Minerva, they got along so well as if age didn't matter._

_Then when Rogue and Sting joined Saber Tooth, Künumie took a liking to Frosch, but Rogue was over-protective of his exceed, so he wouldn't let her get close to the exceed. Künumie later tried getting to know Rogue, helping him out whenever he was in trouble, and eventually they went on a playful date. That annoyed Minerva so Minerva gave master the idea of 'Personality Cards' to give the members, Minerva often spied on Rogue and Künumie, whenever Rogue acted slightly off, Minerva would punish him harshly and severely. Once when he kissed Künumie, Minerva was so angry that she hurt Rogue so bad that Rogue couldn't move for several days and had to go to the hospital, but Künumie took him to see Grandma Polyusica to assure that he would make a full recovery._

_During the time Rogue was out of it, Künumie took care of Frosch and helped Sting, occasionally she would pay a visit to Rogue. When Rogue was back on his feet, he grew hateful of Minerva and Master and had a feeling of resentment towards Künumie. Later whenever Künumie tried to do anything for him, he would do something rude or hurtful towards her. There was a time he did something so bad that Minerva, Sting even and Master nearly killed him. After the incident, Rogue wouldn't say what he did, but Rogue was pretty much dead and Künumie tried bringing him to Polyusica once more. Rogue attacked Künumie along the way, with what strength he had left, but it was an attack full of hatred so it was ten times worse than what it should have been, Künumie was severely injured and ran away, from then on she was only seen once more by Rogue and everyone, and that was when she was packing to leave. Rogue almost killed her as she left, but was restrained by Sting. Künumie left forever._

_Well then... On with what happened between Shadow and Rogue._

_After Shadow had said that Rogue said Shadow came in to his body and controlled him but in a different way than the GMG. He said that he had kissed me in different areas. The way he said it was so guilty, but it didn't seem like he did it in a weird perverted way, more like a loving way, like lover's do. Then Shadow smirked and goaded him, taunted him, tried to get Rogue to fully mark me as his. Rogue said that he had gained a tiny but if control back over his body and managed to restrain Shadow. Rogue said he nearly gave in. I wonder why... Perhaps it was the time every two months? Anyways, Shadow said that taking me like that would make Künumie forgive him and come back. Then Shadow left. Rogue seemed to have a clearer mind, then fainted next to me. The next day he carried me to the clients house and rested there for an entire day, explaining to the client and discussing the mission._

_Now it's today, when I finally woke up._

"Rogue... Can you come here for a second?" I asked him softly.

"Why..." Rogue didn't glance at me, but he glanced at the corridor.

"I want to talk to you." I replied.

"Do it from here then..." Rogue said.

"It feels like I'm shouting." I whispered.

"Fine." Rogue said, walking over to me sitting on the opposite side of the bed, not looking at me.

I didn't say anything but just wrapped my arms around him from behind and started crying. Rogue lightly turned away, acting indifferent.

"Rogue... Why are you being like this?" I asked him through hiccups and tears.

"Why would you care?" Rogue said, finally looking at me. He sighed and lightly pulled me into his lap and gave me a hug.

"Because I care about you..." I whispered. "Like you care about me."

"I don't care..." Rogue replied.

"Don't say that... You are the only person I have right now that will listen and understand. Not Erza or Levy or even Mira will..." I replied.

"Why do you still care about me?" Rogue asked after a long silence, my tears had ceased.

"You weren't in control at the time, you didn't do anything, it would be like... Helping me get back on my feet after something bad had been done to me by someone you knew. You need to understand that. I don't care if you did anything, you fought and... The past is in the past." I said, wrapped in his warm embrace. "I wouldn't care if you sliced my wrists, I wouldn't care if you had marked me as yours, I wouldn't care if you left me to deal with 'Shadow.' Rogue... You fought for me... Something that not even my father had done."

"Lucy... You aren't even sure what I did... How can you be so sure." Rogue said in monotone.

"Because... I just... I don't know, I want to trust you." I said softly.

"Lucy... Are you sure... What if it happens again?" Rogue asked.

"I'm sure it won't." I replied with a soft smile.

"How?" Rogue asked.

"Because... Shadow is a Celestial Spirit who was actually 'Future Rogue' also known as evil you. I know that because I can sense it, if I can find the gate key... Then it would stop forever. I don't know which Celestial Spirit Shadow is, but I'm sure he is one. You have to trust me on this." I said, I knew this only had a thirty percent chance of being true, but if I was correct... That means the dragons might have a way of being found.

"Not interested." Rogue said in monotone.

I lightly squirmed out of Rogue's hug and sat next to him. I placed his head in my lap and ran my fingers through his messy hair. He didn't react but I knew he had relaxed. Is sighed, something I did more often. I flopped backwards. Rogue placed his head beside mine.

"Rogue... I forgive you. I will, up until the day you stop fighting for someone." I told him, then I placed his head on a pillow, grabbed a nearby kimono and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Lucy... I... Will always fight for someone... You." Rogue said from where he lay.

Did he love me or... I had never thought about that actually, I was always too busy wondering about myself. Wondering if I loved him, never considering if he loved me. I feel so shallow now, so shallow yet I'm drowning. Rogue had done so much for me and I had never considered the possibility. Never considered the fact that he may be doing it for someone else or for himself. I had never considered if Natsu loved me either. Now it was too late to think about the best path to take without treading on any hearts. The path Rogue had taken. The path Natsu hadn't. The path I was on now though, was much crueler than I had imagined.

As I was in the bathroom, I took off my clothes and examined myself in a body length mirror. I noticed there were a few bite marks along the top of my chest area. My lips were slightly swollen, maybe because Shadow Rogue had kissed me too intensely... I noticed a few love bites on the back of my neck... No wonder Rogue was so guilty. I realized he had tried to claim me instead of mate with me. I felt relieved and astounded at the same time. How did the magic of this particular 'Celestial Spirit' work? I was determined to figure it out.

I climbed in to the shower and felt the water droplets run over my skin, I felt relaxed and calm. I washed my hair, then my body. I stepped out of the shower, neatly folded my clothes into the washing basket, slipped on my kimono and exited the room. I glanced at myself a final time in the mirror, realizing how stunning I looked in these clothes.

Rogue lay on the bed in a relaxed position, he seemed to be reading a book. I lightly flopped on to the bed, next to him, and playfully nuzzled his head with mine. Rogue smiled and ruffled my hair.

"What'cha reading?" I asked him.

"The Diary of the Antagonist." Rogue replied. "I found it in their humongous library, it's an amazing book..."

"What is it about?" I asked curious.

"This is the beginning. 'Diary... Almost a magical being you are. You cannot live yet you can be killed, or should that sentence be you are not alive yet you can be killed? Such a wondrous creation you are... Do not fear, you are the one being I have no intention go kill, you are the only one who has eternal ears, you remember for me, you do not speak but you listen, and that in itself offers a small gift of consolation.

Who am I? That's what you wonder now, in those pale white pages of yours, at least as far as I can tell. In all the tales, in every novel, you come across the emotionless, deathly white killer and you wonder, what are they, what kind of sick creature? They are people that have been broken by lack of love, shattered by rejection, picked up by the thirst of revenge, held together by near insanity, to speak the truth, no longer human in a sense. How do I know this? It's because I am one of those emotionless, deathly white killers, but I am the one who has ben given a second chance in a new earth, yet I threw it away. So please diary, just read my story, because I do not want to go insane.

Faylili La Leartha.'" Rogue read the first half of the page to me. I listened, mesmerized by the depth of the concept.

"Wow... Can I read it after you? It sounds compelling. Who's the author?" I asked him eagerly.

"Miss Faylili herself." Rogue replied.

"Wow... Her Diary?" I asked him.

"Not completely, it's like her nightmares and life force and love, hate, grief, bitterness all thrown in to a blank book, later titled 'The Diary of the Antagonist.'" Rogue said with passion.

"I'm still struck by the moment, please wait a second so I can snap out of it." I replied.

"Wait... Faylili La Leartha... Lay... Layla... Heartfillia." Rogue said, unscrambling the letters in his mind.

"Layla Heartfillia... How is it possible?" I murmured.

"It could be a coincidence... But I don't think so." Rogue said.

"What year was it published?" I suddenly asked, I had a suspicion.

"x777..." Rogue replied, suddenly seeming to understand.

"There's something wrong about the number seven... Künumie... Seven letters... Seventh month... Seventh day... Which day did she leave?" I asked him suddenly.

"The seventh of September." Rogue replied. "I know this is a big jump but... I think something's happening on the seventh of August or... A different month but it's... Something bad."

"I think so too... Dragon's... Mother... Rhea and Noshku... Kümumie... Minerva... Seven... Tartaros... Faylili... Seven years on Tenrou..." I was terrified. The feeling inside me kept growing... What was going to happen?

"I think... We should get on with our lives first... Noting down real suspicions. Then see what we can come up with..." Rogue said. "Push it to the back of our minds. But if anything's happening it's probably going to be in x797. Birthday, left day, death day."

"It's x792 now... I'm worried." I said.

"Lucy... Can we undo the past?" Rogue asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then tell me... If you drove the world to panic would that be undoable?" Rogue said, bowing his head down.

"No." I whispered.

"Then promise me you'll focus on training instead." Rogue said.

"As long as you don't cry when I kick your ass somehow..." I smiled halfheartedly.

"Sure, Sune." Rogue replied.

"Why do you like the name Sune?" I asked Rogue.

"Water Music... 水音..." Rogue replied. "I think you're voice is musical... And you're also called Mizu... So..."

"My voice is musical?" I asked Rogue tentatively.

"More than you know." Rogue replied, a smile upon his face. He lightly looked in to my eyes and seemed to understand me in that moment, all of my fear, desire, everything. He laughed lightly and took my hand. "You could be a singer... Sune..."

"Yeah... I could be. But I would rather hang with you." I replied. _Because I already need you in my life, more than you will ever know, and because of this I can't let you go._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed reading that! Please tell me if you want the mission quickly or more things about seven.<em>  
><strong>

_**Thank you once again, WolfieANNE.**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Kali-chan.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again, minna. Another big thanks to my talented and wonderful beta WolfieANNE! She's truly wonderful. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 《Engagement》<strong>

**Sting's POV**

I sighed, drumming my fingers against the desk. It was even more boring here without Rogue than with him here. I wonder where he is now. Maybe he's with Lucy. Perhaps he marked her. That would be a sight to see than Natsu collapsing. Lucy was his world, it was clear to everyone, seven summers ago I thought he was dead now he's clearly alive and kicking. Natsu has never experienced true pain before, not like me and Rogue.

Natsu was strong physically, but who knew how much shame, humiliation, hurt Natsu could go through? I don't hate him, I really don't but it isn't fair he had it easy. He wasn't forced to kill his own father; he wasn't forced to be someone he wasn't. Gajeel had been through tougher times than Natsu, Lucy had been through harder times, everyone in the Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth guild had been through harder times while Natsu had only lost his parent. He had hope of finding him, but me and Rogue? We killed them.

"Sting-kun... Fro is lonely," the little green exceed said to Sting.

If Natsu survived losing Lucy, than maybe, he really was strong all the way through. There was one point in time when I thought Natsu and Lucy were meant to be. However, looking at it up close now, I can see it wasn't true. I wrote a note and gave it to Frosch.

"Go find Rogue!" I told him in a semi-encouraging way. Now... I just want to sit back and watch the drama unfold...

**Cana's POV**

I groaned miserably. If I hear another one of Levy's so called 'encouraging' peeps or Elfman's taunts I will smash their heads in to the table repeatedly. I was depressed. Levy was being annoying now, I know it is quite harsh but honestly, instead of bugging other people to train harder, maybe she could do it herself so people could take her seriously. She was small but that was no excuse.

"Cana! Don't take a break yet, just two more minutes!" Levy called from beside me, reading a fucking book as I was doing sit ups for almost ten minutes. I clenched my teeth and bit back a comment. My muscles ached, and my breathing became almost non-existent. I collapsed.

"Cana, you aren't going to improve like this..."

"Yeah Cana! That isn't manly!" Elfman added.

"Well instead of sitting around doing absolutely fucking nothing, why don't you find some shit to do so you won't be up my ass for another hour?! I mean, reading isn't going to get you stronger so why don't you just drop the freaking book and do exactly what I have been doing for the past SEVEN HOURS, with me, bugging you for every time you get the slightest bit tired and not even bothering to help. I mean if you love books so much why don't you go and fuck them!

And you Elfman! Instead of calling me unmanly and that stuff, just because you are strong and Mira is your older sister, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass! I mean how manly are you? You always say manly, manly, manly, but for the past SEVEN FREAKING HOURS you have made no improvements! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN?! DO TWICE AS MUCH AS ME IN THE SAME TIME LIMIT OR SUCK IT AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND FIND SOMETHING TO DO! BETTER YET, WE ALL TAKE A HAPPY BREAK FOR THE REST OF THE TIME WE SHOULD BE TRAINING AND GET DRUNK! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" I screamed, sweat and tears dripping down my face, I stood up and marched angrily. I hope Gray and Juvia have a hell lot of a better time right now.

"Cana!" I heard Levy call out from behind me, I paused without turning back. "That wasn't nice..."

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled and ran, if anything, they should be the ones apologizing to me! I was the one who did all the work, they could go ahead and flirt their asses off but I was done! I wandered the forest until I found Gray and Juvia. He was swimming against a current while Juvia was climbing a tree with bare hands and feet. I panted and fell to the ground near them.

"Cana-san! Are you okay?" I heard Juvia's voice from above. I looked up through bleary eyes; Juvia's head peaked out from the branches and looked down at me. "Wait a second let Juvia get do-"

A branch snapped from beneath her feet, she dangled desperately from a one of her arms, high up in the air. Her hand let go and she fell, screaming all the way. I didn't hesitate and sprang forward. I managed to catch her just in the nick of time. Gray came a second later, panting.

"God Juvia... You scared me. Thankfully Cana was here or else you would've... been hurt badly. Thanks for saving Juvia, Cana." Gray said, unspoken gratitude hidden in his eyes. If I read between the lines it would read, 'thanks for saving my love, Cana.'

"You're welcome, both of you," I said teasingly, but my throat was dry so it came out as a croak. Juvia passed me her water bottle.

"Drink this, Cana-san, Juvia thanks you." Juvia smiled.

"Juvia... I know this may be inconsiderate. I know this may seem cruel to bring up right now, but please let me tell Lucy. No one has told her... We're all nakama, and if... If... Anything happens to you... We should all go through it together, every one of us so please... The longer we wait, the more hurt she will be," I said, taking Juvia's hands. I flinched at how cold they were.

"Juvia... Juvia... Juvia doesn't know... Juvia wants to tell Lucy-san, but the other people seem not to... I know it's about me but it's also their decision in a way and Juvia-san does not want to... disagree." Juvia couldn't seem to put her exact thoughts in to words.

"Okay then... But here's a thought, what if there was a cure for your illness, Juvia, and then all of us are searching but Lucy is the one who stumbles across it and then doesn't take heed because she doesn't know. That means that Juvia could have been potentially killed by everyone's unwillingness to tell Lucy." Gray put in his two cents.

"Cana-san... Gray-san... Tell her then," Juvia caved. I gave her a hug and smiled.

"Juvia... I just-" I realized how something about Juvia turned all about Lucy. No wonder she suffered from 'Loneliness.' "I'm sorry."

"For what Cana-san?" Juvia asked me, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"A situation completely about you, your life, your choices and responsibilities, suddenly gets pushed to the side as an 'off-topic' matter, and we're here, not discussing how we could save you, but if or if not we should tell Lucy, who is nearly irrelevant to this matter... No wonder you're suffering from 'Loneliness,' it's almost as if you're..." I kept the last two words to myself. Better off.

"As if Juvia's what?" Juvia asked.

"I-I... Never mind. I just don't want to lose you for a mistake I made," I replied softly. "I seriously need a drink; I'm doing too much thinking."

"Hell yeah you do. Let's hit the bars Juvia. Get some excitement in to you." Gray laughed, taking her hand. Then added in a playful whisper, knowing full well I could hear. "Cana's going to need a drink before she turns in to a bitch."

"What was that Fullbuster?" I asked in a menacing voice.

"My treat," he replied, laughing.

I felt my communication lacrima vibrate from inside my feathery blue pouch. "You guys go ahead, I have a call. Which bar?"

"The Blue Bunny, your favorite one," Gray replied, smirking devilishly.

"Catch you later!" I replied.

I pulled out the communication lacrima and poked it twice. It switched on; Laxus' worried face came in to perspective. I wondered what was wrong but then... He was Laxus, the one who usually kept things bottled up, the one who had years of experience, the one who I LOVED!

"Hey Cana, what's up?" Laxus asked me.

"Heading to a bar soon." I replied.

"And why is that?" Laxus asked.

"I'm tired of getting verbally attacked by Levy and Elfman, probably because verbal attack is the only way of offence they have. I just wish that they would take their own advice, instead of forcing me to do all the work and jacking off to do something useless and unproductive, they wouldn't even let me take a sip of liquor, and I had to do so many pushups, sit ups, jumping jacks... While watching Elfman chug my liquor down!" I complained.

"How is that fair?" Laxus asked, nearly outraged.

"I don't know, okay?" I frowned.

"Laxus? Did you mean what you said when you sent the flowers?" I asked him.

"Yeah... I meant every word. I think you're more beautiful than Spring, more seductive than Autumn, more fierce than winter, more hot than Summer, and you know what, you're a hell lot more of an adventure than all four seasons shoved in to one lot, so yeah..." Laxus trailed off, embarrassed.

"Well you know... I think you're less shitty than poop, more easily pissed off than pee, more deadly than a silent fart, less gross than a burp, and you know what, you're probably going to make a hell lot more of a bang than diarrhea," I announced, choosing my words as carefully as possible, just to make him laugh.

"Erm... Thanks?" Laxus said, chuckling, unsure what to say. "But did you have to compare me to diarrhea, burps, poop, pee and a silent fart? I mean Cana; I compared you to the four seasons..."

"You want me to compare you to vomit?" I asked him tauntingly.

"No thanks." Laxus rushed out.

"Laxus... I want to tell you that, I really like you. I honestly do. I think you are one of the few people in Fairy Tail who truly accepts me. Levy doesn't, Elfman doesn't, Lisanna doesn't really, Erza doesn't completely, Evergreen and Freed seem to wrinkle their nose, Laki sure as hell doesn't and you know what? I'm willing to bet Macao doesn't!" I said passionately.

"No one accepts the alcohol lover Cana, who shows off her body, doesn't have a mother, gets wasted nearly every day, who lets herself be weak, who can be a nagging bitch and you know what? Wendy is like Lucy, each of them have seen the other side to me. The soft side, the motherly side, the loving side. Most people don't think it exists in me. So I'm sick and tired of it all, I just want you to tell me outright."

"Cana, I don't really like you. I love you with every piece of my heart. I think you are amazing, I think you have come a long way and you know what? I really want to bang you every second I'm near you," Laxus said.

"So..." I trailed off.

"So, will you be my one and forever only girlfriend who dares compare me with things that come out of your body," Laxus asked, smiling.

"No, but I'll be your wife." I smirked at his taken aback reaction.

"Are you serious?" Laxus asked, almost whispering.

"I have loved you for a long time. I don't want to wait any longer before I can call you mine. I think that we should hurry up and marry. So then we will be in holy matrimony... I have had dreams of a wedding since I could ever remember. I think it began since my mother told me about my father. I dreamed of being in a silken dress, drinking booze from the veil!" I told him.

"Marry me, after the Grand Magic Games, we will invite everyone, and you know what? I will be the one to plan it; you just focus on getting a dress that you want. I swear, everything will be prepared by then, and paid for," Laxus told me looking in to my eyes from the opposite side of the lacrima screen. "Six months will fly by, to give you time to consider if we're rushing things, until one week before, we keep it a secret."

"Of course," I whispered. "I can't wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know... The LaxAna was fast, but I swear you'll get more LaxAna in Chapter 21 or something.<strong>

**Please read and review.**

**Best wishes,**

**Kali-chan.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating in a long time... I'm very busy and stuff, sorry. Oh well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 《<strong>**Frosch》**

**Lucy's POV**

I glanced over at the unfazed Rogue, who stood there testing the sharpness of his katana. S-Class mission and he didn't bother to tell me? It wasn't like I bothered to ask but still!

"Rogue! Why the hell did you take me on this mission!" I yelled at him, starting yet another argument.

"Training!" Rogue let out a sigh.

"Why didn't you bother to tell me it was S-Class!" I said.

"You never asked!" Rogue retorted.

"And? You never thought about informing me until this morning?" I screamed.

"Stop that! It's giving me a headache, literally!" Rogue said, clearly annoyed.

"We wouldn't be going through this if you had told me!" I said.

"Yes we would have, only the fact that it would have been through with sooner!" Rogue said.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" I yelled.

"You're going to, unless you're-" Rogue started.

"Unless I'm what? Huh? Answer that!" I said.

"This! Unless you keep on getting us found and you know what? We might get captured, so stay quiet!" Rogue said softly, which pissed me off more.

"LA LA LA LA LA!" I screamed! "HAPPY NOW?"

"Stop that!" Rogue grit his teeth, I knew I was getting on his last nerve.

"WHY?" I yelled.

"You know why." Rogue said, trying to keep his calm.

"NO I DON'T BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I yelled.

"FINE YOU'RE A BLONDE IDIOT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT, NOW SHUT UP OR STOP BITCHING!" Rogue yelled at me.

I slapped him. Hard. I heard the slap echo slightly. Rogue didn't even flinch though, instead he grabbed my hand and held it tightly, glaring at me. I gulped.

"Let go!" I squirmed.

"Why? So you can get yourself killed?" Rogue asked me, almost mocking, I guess I deserved it but still. I didn't care, I just wanted to make him hurt, angry, I wanted to see him cry.

"I'm not weak." I said, punctuating each syllable.

"I never said you were." Rogue replied.

"Well you hinted it and that's enough! LISTEN UP ROGUE! I AM NOT SOME WEAK BLONDE GIRL WHO RUNS ALONG SIDE ALL OF HER FRIENDS ACTING HIGH AND MIGHT, I'M NOT LIKE YOU WHO BASKS IN STING'S GLORY. I DON'T WANT GLORY. YOU KNOW WHAT? LET ME DIE, JUST LIKE YOU LET EVERYONE ELSE DIE! LIKE YOU LET KÜNUMIE, THE SUPPOSED LOVE OF YOUR LIFE DIE. YOU KILLED HER. SHE IS DEAD. AND EVERYONE APART FROM YOU KNOWS IT. YOU KILLED STING IN THE FUTURE, YOU LET FROSCH DIE IN THE FUTURE, YOU KILLED ME IN THE FUTURE, YOUR FUTURE SELF'S ACTIONS LED TO GRAY'S DEATH! SO YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND STOP TRYING TO PROTECT US AND KILL YOURSELF. THAT WILL BE A BIG HELP TO EVERYONE." I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I had said. Rogue let go of my hand and backed away, then fled. "ROGUE! I didn't mean it!"

Rogue was probably long out of earshot when I had said those words. I had to stop using Rogue as a frustration release, but I couldn't help it. I took in a deep breath and summoned virgo.

"Punishment Hime-sama?" Virgo asked.

"For me... I deserve it." I muttered.

"Hime-sama..." Virgo picked me up and sprinted somewhere before throwing me somewhere, and leaving. I screamed lightly as I went flying through the air.

I landed on something human. I peeked open my eyes and felt something on my chest. It struggled slightly, I sat up and saw Rogue underneath me. That means...

"Hehehe... Sorry." I said awkwardly. "I didn't mean those things Rogue... I shouldn't have said them, that was incredibly wrong of me."

"Finally... I can breathe." Rogue said blushing a little. "It's... Okay."

"Rogue... Is it wrong to love two people at once?" I asked him.

"No." Rogue replied without thinking.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" he retorted, as he caressed my face lightly, simultaneously brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

"Love conquers all... And cannot be controlled?" I said.

"Exactly." Rogue gave me a light smile.

"Rogue... It's hard for me here. I don't know who I love... It's the longest I've been without Natsu and already I feel empty... But complete." I whispered the last part, but I don't think Rogue heard.

"Lucy, I can't work out things for you, I can help you but... At the end of the day it's you." Rogue replied.

I leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head so I kissed his cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck while turning his head to face me. I could tell he was a nervous. I stared in to his eyes and he stared in to mine. Every minute was full of electricity, our breathing synchronized, our minds seemed to want the same thing, our bodies burned like fire. I crashed my lips against his, pushing him on to the floor.

"EEEK!" a small voice said, causing us to break apart. "Fro shouldn't be seeing this."

"Fro?" Rogue asked, embarrassed, as he stared at the little green exceed dressed in a pink frog suit, a small backpack around it's back and it's paws covering it's eyes.

"Yes Rogue?" the exceed said, it's face slightly reddening.

"It's okay to look now." Rogue said, running his fingers through his hair, as I sat down on the floor next to him, leaning against his chest.

"Really?" the exceed peeked through it's fingers and hesitantly walked toward us. As soon as it was within grabbing length, I picked it up from the floor and placed it on my lap.

"SOOO CUTE!" I squealed comically. I brushed my thumb against it's forehead tenderly, lovingly. Rogue chuckled at my reaction, giving me a reason to pout.

"Lucy-san, Fro has a note from Sting-kun." Fro said, smiling perkily.

"Can you call me Lucy-kun or -Chan?" I asked the little exceed, resisting the urge to pinch it's cheeks.

"Fro thinks Fro can." Fro said in that adorable voice of his.

"KAWAII!" I screamed and started pinching Rogue's cheeks so I didn't harm the little exceed. Rogue started struggling and we began randomly yelling things at each other.

"Wit dat ite now!" Rogue yelled while tickling me

"I didn't understand you." I said while giggling uncontrollably.

"I fred," Rogue started, but before he could finish I had punched him in the gut. "Ouch."

"Blob!" I called him, he rubbed his cheeks, they had turned a shade of red from my pinching.

"I think you've already improved immensely." he said to me, half glaring.

"I think so too." I smiled cheekily. "Fro-chan, can you try punching Rogue for me?"

"Hai!" the little exceed squealed and ran over to Rogue, curling it's little fist, it threw a small punch at the dragon slayers gut.

"Frosch, you weren't supposed to take her side!" Rogue complained petulantly. I giggled at his childish side.

"There, there... It's not your fault I'm more amazing than you." I smirked.

"Ai..." Rogue sighed, hanging his head, and I lightly pat his head.

"If you're good then I'll make you one of my disciples." I laughed.

"Really, Lucy-san?" Rogue said in mock wonder.

"Yes, Rogue-k-" I was cut off. Rogue pushed me and Fro flat on the floor just in time to avoid the blades that skimmer over our head. "Eek!"

"I forgot we were on a mission." Rogue stated.

In a minute, we were surrounded by enemies, each of them having a monster or a magical weapon. This was not going to be easy. "I'll take half, you take Frosch and the other half."

"Sure." Rogue said emotionlessly. I ran off in to the woods, a lot of the me followed me, more than I expected. I gulped nervously.

"Open up gate of the Chisel: Caelum!" I called out while running. Caelum appeared next to me, glowing in his sword form. I held him in my hands, then suddenly turned around. Many of my assailants came to a sudden halt. "Star slash!"

I swung Caelum in a half-circle and he formed a glowing slash that rapidly charged forward while expanding outwards. It knocked some people off their feet good enough. "Caelum, gun form please."

"Hai, Princess." Caelum said, he changed in a flash of light. "Firing commencing in: Three. Two. One." Caelum released a beam of light that shot out and blasted them. Caelum left.

"Not so fast!" one of them yelled. A miniature wyvern swooped down at me and slashed me across the face before I could react. I ducked the next second as the wyverns tailed came down. Cupping my face, I grabbed the wyverns claws, holding them in a headlock position. It squealed in pain. I tugged harder and it fell to the floor. I rolled out of the way just in time. Why did it fall?

I saw a knife sticking out of it's back, glancing up, it's rider stood on it's back. I growled and flung myself at him, despite knowing that this would take time. I punched him in the face but as I was pulling back my arm, he grabbed it and snapped it. I let out a cry as I kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the floor crutching his jewels. I smashed my foot against his jaw, efficiently knocking him out. Twenty down, how many more to go?

I felt a head hit my back, sending me flying in to a tree. I heard my ribs crunch under the sudden force. Groaning, I stood up to face them, all of them were facing me, about two hundred or more. I gulped. One of the ones with weapons fired a blast at me, I ducked to take cover.

"Why are you guys not attacking her!" yelled someone, with a weapon and a beast.

"Hai!" they replied and charged.

"Open portal, to the Celestial world." I cried out, sticking my hand in and out, latching on to my whip. "Close! Wait!"

"This person has something to say! STOP!" the person I assumed to be the commandant yelled.

"You'll regret killing me. I have the power of eighty eight constellations on my side, I am not human. I am not beast. I am goddess, I do not have true blood flowing in my veins, I am one that can remove my heart from my body." I said, trying to trick them.

"Prove it!" the commandant yelled.

"Here." I took out the jewel Rogue gave me from my coat pocket, it pulsed with light now, and seemed to grow slightly in size. "See for yourself."

"A-a-akuma!" one of them stuttered out.

"SILENCE!" the commandant yelled. "Now prove to us of your powers."

"I cannot do much yet as I am a new born goddess, but with a little time and effort, then do you wish to know what happens?" I smirked sadistically, "then... When I become a full fledged goddess, after the ceremony in a few days time, I will wreck havoc, reborn."

"Can the same be said for your partner?" he asked.

"No... He is my pet, but he is rather talented and is part god." I replied.

"Call him to you then." he said. I screamed loudly, they covered their ears. "What sorcery is that?"

"Goddess speak." I replied, then soon enough Rogue came barreling through their ranks and came to my side. I grabbed his arms tightly, and whispered, "do not say anything."

"You two are coming with us." the commandant said.

"Why?" I asked, balling up my fists.

"To be given as Tartaros's new... Experiments." he replied.

"And if we don't consent." I said.

"You are out numbered." he smirked.

"Yet I can travel to the Celestial realm. I can escape." I replied.

"For how long, new goddess?" he taunted.

"For three months." I replied.

"And we'll capture you again." he laughed. "Why don't you let your friend say something?"

Rogue looked at me, I stroked his hair. "Because he is rather... Let's not mention it, but he is my pet and is more fierce than any of your creatures. He's a dragon slayer, he has slain millions of dragons over the centuries." I boasted, fibbing along the way, they bought in to this too much.

"Then why did he not defeat my men in a single blast?" the commandant asked. "And you?"

"Do you expect us to go seriously on you mortals?" I asked.

"Oh... Do not doubt us." the commandant replied. "If so, then please, summon your people."

"My... People?" I asked, a sudden thought lit up. Virgo, Leo, Holorogium, Tarus and Capricorn could pass out on their own. I could summon Gemini and Aries... All of them would take a lot of strength but if I could pull it off... Then yes, we could astound them. I gripped my keyring tightly and processed my thoughts in to them, in a blinding flash of light the four spirits came out. "Open, the gate of the twins, Gemini! Open, the gate of the goat, Capricorn!" I called another flash of light and they appeared. I felt completely drained, I had used to much of my magic capacity. I closed my eyes and searched deep within me. I imagined a second key inside of me, I internally called out, "Open the gate of magic, Second Origin." I felt slightly rested in using so much magic at once. The reason being, even though the above five came out on their own, they still used about half of my magic. I had one quarter left, including Second Origin.

"What?" the commandant looked astounded at the sight of my spirits, standing there.

"MAI!" I screamed, praying that, secretly she had been following me. I gripped Rogue's hand tighter. Suddenly a katana fell from the tree. Rogue caught it just in time. I smiled, I was right. I nodded, hoping that she would understand. Rogue passed the katana to me, it felt balanced in my hands. The design was gorgeous, it had a single star that shone brightly despite being only on a sheath. The handle was designed like to dragons, one white and one black, the way it fit in my hands was perfect. I felt strong, despite being weak. I didn't un-sheath it.

"Do you believe me now?" I taunted.

"Yes." the commandant glared. "Capture them at all costs. Lady Sayla would be... Most pleased."


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry for not updating in months! I promise I'll do my best to update once a week at the bare minimum. Sorry! This chapter is not one of the best, but it's just to get things started again. I want to say a big thanks to WolfieAnne, my beta for being awesome, (This chapter has not been beta'd yet 12/8/2014)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.**

* * *

><p>I woke up, wrapped in someone's embrace, events from the previous day filled my mind. I was fighting, there was only thirty men left and I tried to summon another spirit but then I went through a humongous drain of magic and blacked out. I groaned and looked up. Rogue had me tightly wrapped up in his arms, he seemed content, peaceful, happy. I wonder what he dreamed of.<p>

I looked at Fro curled up, arms wrapped around Rogue's head. I lightly placed a palm on Rogue's chest, and traced his stomach. My eyes widened when I felt how well built it was, perhaps more than Natsu's, which was extremely shocking. I lightly traced each of his abs with my fingertips.

"Do you always touch people when you think they're sleeping?" Rogue asked, unwrapping his arms from around me.

"Naw, you're a special case." I whispered to him, placing my head on his chest. I felt him jump beneath me, "What's wrong, Rogue? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Lucy." Rogue muttered sitting up. "You were out for two days, you used to much magic too quickly, without enough regeneration time in between."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The first fight against Mai and them, then this when all the spirits came out." Rogue said, hesitantly stroking my hair.

"What happened when I blacked out?" I demanded.

"Virgo changed your clothes. I defeated them, an injury here or there. I'm fine." Rogue said to me, looking me in the eye with his ruby red eyes.

"Are you convincing me or yourself?" I asked him, reaching out and pressing my temple against his. I was scared, what had happened? I looked down at myself, a single dark blue dress with pink ribbons around my wrists and waist.

"I don't know anymore." Rogue said.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, fear clenching my heart.

"The truth, Lucy, who do you love. Please, just chose now." Rogue pushed me away from him.

"I..." I hesitated, despite what he said before, I knew that he couldn't help it, and I couldn't blame him. I loved him but... There was Natsu, there was always Natsu.

"Lucy, I..." Rogue trailed off, he was at a loss of words. He was the most confused out of everyone. Natsu wasn't here, Rogue was and... Screw the world, if I live I live in the present, if I fight I fight for the present, if I love I love in the present.

"Rogue, you. I love you." I looked him in the eye, tilting his head up to stare in to my eyes.

"Don't say that Lucy. It's not fair on-"

"You... No one else, you, because you are the only one here with me now, and that means a lot. I know I have been horrible the last few days, said horrible things, did horrible things, things that were horribly stupid, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for more than just that. I'm sorry for messing with your emotions in the beginning, confusing you, hurting you. I'm sorry for talking about things that didn't happen. I'm sorry for jumping in to your life and turning everything off balance. I'm sorry for being weak... And you getting hurt." I wanted to continue, but I felt Rogue press a finger to my lips.

"I... Can I trust you?" Rogue looked up, and for the first time ever, I saw plain, blatant fear in his eyes, as clear as water. I clenched his hands and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"No." I whispered. "But... You can trust yourself."

"I'm afraid of myself." Rogue placed his lips behind my ear and planted a kiss there.

"That's okay." I told him untangling myself from him. Beaming I laughed, "I'm afraid of myself too."

"Lucy..." Rogue muttered. "How are you so light about everything?"

"I don't care about tomorrow." I told him.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked me.

"Maybe... Somewhere." I told him. "Somewhere far, far away from all the madness known as life."

"Will you stay with me?" Rogue asked softly, caressing my hair.

"What do you think is the answer to that?" I asked him softly, slowly relaxing. I imagined that one day, me and Rogue would be living in a house, him in Saber Tooth, me in Fairy Tail, children on the next generation running around, like the current age of Wendy. Wendy being our age now, being the kick butt trouble maker for the magic council. Then a few others joining the age of Wendy to be her friend, people who were amazing and talented. Then the kids from the orphanage joining and fighting for their nakama. Then me and Rogue walking in, hand and hand, with promise rings on our hands. It was never like this with Natsu, only ever about the blood, the fighting, the protection. I admit, I had once imagined us having kids and then moving on, only to find that there would be no time. That was why 'we' never started between Natsu and me, the timing, the lack of time, things falling like dominoes one after another with barely a word in between. It was filled with adventure and excitement and risk. Risks that I could never take if it meant the death of a nakama, wether it was one of my spirits or one of my, teammates or anyone I cared about. I couldn't make the choice again, not with what happened with Aquarius, thank the Spirit King allowed her to be reformed. I rarely called her out anymore, unless it was with Scorpio.

"Yay! Fro and Lector are happy!" Fro said. I jumped and gave out a little squeal, Rogue laughed a little behind me. It sounded genuine, and warm. Wait... Lector?

"Hi Rogue-san." Lector chirped.

"Did you read the note Fro gave you?" Fro asked Rogue.

"Not entirely, is it from Sting?" Rogue asked. Pulling it out from his pocket.

"Yep." Fro giggled.

"Read it too if you want," Rogue said to me.

_Rogue,_

_I need to tell you this. Think about it, we have enemies, are you afraid? Different then though to who we thought originally. I need your help. Need to say this though, you have guessed, to go crazy. Tell me I'm paranoid be paranoid with... Me. All I have is a dagger, about the time you come. Our enemy is the beast. 'Friend', please, I don't know what's wrong with me. Am I overreacting?_

_Sting_

"He seems delirious. Do you have any idea on what's going on?" I asked him softly?

Rogue's eyes widened as he read the letter. He looked at me. "Barely."

"Come on Rogue, let's go, meet me one week before the Grand Magic Games at the Blue Stars. You take the train first, there are a couple of things I want to find here. We completed the mission." I told him. Thankfully, he had already split the jewels up.

"Ok Frosch, Lector let's go." Rogue picked up our his bag, and left, slung it on to his back. "How long are you staying here? Promise to meet me there?"

"I'm not staying just shopping." I told him. "You need to help Sting with whatever he is struggling from, and yep, I promise."

"Why?" Rogue asked, reaching in to his pocket.

"I want you to feel safe, secure and be on top of things. Sting is important to you, you need to be on equal terms with him, understand each other, be there for each other." I said.

"It just doesn't make a lot of sense okay?..." he replied, handing me the card.

"It makes sense, in a way. "What is it now?" I asked him lightly cupping his cheek.

"I..." Rogue hesitated.

"Don't tell me you're not ready." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, before giving Frosch a warm hug. "Don't be late."

"I won't." Rogue smiled. It was beautiful. I gave him a warm hug, breathing in his scent.

I smiled in return, convinced a light blush had filled my cheeks. "Give me a kiss?"

Rogue's eyes widened, he hesitantly placed his lips on mine. It was chaste, sweet and it made my head spin, as if I was the only person in his world that he would do this to. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to a hug. I laughed, returning the gesture. "Don't forget."

He waved goodbye, an exceed on each shoulder a bag slung across his back, his hair messy, his clothes suiting his character. I had a bag myself, I emptied it of it's contents. Mira must have sent these to us, with her all knowing personality, and Rogue must have been the one to fill my bag.

My white and blue and pink t-shirts looked so pathetic as they sat, now wrinkled on the floor. Their low cut neck line having no sense of modesty. There were a couple of belts in the mix, a couple of scratched boots and tight skirts. I was still in to the pinks and blues but not like this anymore, this was the reason people looked down on me, or one of them. I summoned Virgo.

"Hime-sama, punishment?" Virgo asked.

"No thank you, Virgo. Can you please pack up these clothes in a box and take them to the Sprit World?" I asked her.

"Sure, but don't get too reliant on the Spirit World. I'm here on my own magic." Virgo told me.

"Why? Didn't you drain yourself the other day?" I asked her.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry. I was wondering... Do you want to go shopping for an hour, with me?" Virgo asked hesitantly, her hands clutching a box of discarded clothing.

"Yes! That would be amazing, Virgo! Get ready and then let's go. Thank you also, for this dress, it's very beautiful." I told her, my face in a bright smile.

I grabbed the bag Rogue had bought me, took out the jewels and held it in my hands, was this what it was like to be with someone capable? Strong?

The day dragged on me and Virgo bought two shirts, a black one with pink ribbons and a blue one with white stars and lining. I bought Virgo a couple of outfits as well, she wore them beautifully, I felt jealous of her. We shopped for forty minutes then sat down, satisfied.

"Virgo, what was your life before you were a Celestial Sprit?" I asked her softly.

"I was a princess, a maiden princess dedicated to the goddess Vesta. I was very popular, well known, I had lines upon lines of suitors yet none of them fit me and made me feel safe. My brother was kind and protective, like a lion. He would make sure my suitors were fair, and respectable and did not harm me. He was a day away from being married to a lady known as Hermione, sweet and beautiful, the most respected couple of all. Then someone kidnapped Hermione, and released her in to a Colosseum.

My brother he was dared to fight in it, and he accepted it to put off the stress of Hermione. He entered from the side of the Lions, she from the prey, he brought her down in two strokes. He left blood splattered only later learning of Hermione's presence. He then commit suicide from jumping off a cliff. The Spirit King caught him in his palm asking, whether Leo wanted redemption or chaos. Leo said redemption. He became Leo, the Lion.

Later I searched for him everywhere, unable to find him. I refused to marry a man without Leo's blessing. My parents switched me with one of the maids, unable to accept the fact that their daughter had become so useless. They beat me at night, asking me if I was ready to marry. I always said no. They made me accept punishment and plead for punishment saying that if I didn't worse things would happen. I died later from malnutrition, where the Sprit King came to me and asked if I wanted to be reunited with Loke, I said yes and I was Virgo, the Virgin." Virgo said sadly, her eyes slightly downcast.

"Do you regret it?" I asked Virgo, hesitantly clasping her hand.

She looked up and smiled at me warmly, "Not anymore."


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's this weeks chapter! It has not been beta'd because I'm too lazy too send it to beta… Sorry. One of these days… Here's the LaxAna I owe you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 《Laxus and Cana》<strong>

**Cana's POV**

I sighed nervously. Was Laxus actually coming? Maybe I was just being stupid. Maybe he didn't care about me. Maybe it was a stupid dare. I needed to talk to Levy... I glanced at Gray and Juvia who were flirting cutely across the room. I wanted to join them so I wouldn't feel so out of place. That was something I never thought I would ever think in a tavern. I was sweating.

I slowly decided to make my way to Gray and Juvia. Taking my sweet time, so I wouldn't feel like an idiot, for interrupting them. I needed to talk to Elfman to. I needed to talk to everyone. Above all I wanted to talk to Lucy about Juvia and Laxus. There was something about Lucy that brought out the best in people.

"Cana!" I heard a voice call from across the bar. I spun around, a wide smile plastered on my face.

"Laxus!" I laughed. Laxus really had changed, I wasn't doubting him. I was doubting myself. My confidence in my guild members, and that was worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Laxus told me, approaching me.

"It's um..." I got lost in his eyes. They weren't the color you wanted to swim in they were the color you wanted to kiss under, like suns that were as beautiful as the moon. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" Laxus asked hesitantly.

"Yeah... I'm sure. Don't worry Laxus." I sighed lightly, I really did miss Lucy though, she would have given me the strength to say something else. "I'm patient."

"Cana Alberona, daughter of the infamous Gildarts, with his consent and blessing, will you marry me?" Laxus asked me, on one knee, holding out a box. I gasped. He asked my father? No one had ever done that for me. No one. My words got caught in my throat, I felt tears pooling at my eyes.

"I... I... Of course, I don't know what to say. I... Thank you." I stammered out. A wave of applause, cat calls and cheers rose up from the bar. I laughed hugging Laxus.

"Thank you for being here with me." Laxus murmured in my ear, sliding a ring up my finger. I pulled away and glanced at the ring. It was so gorgeous. It was a silver band with glamorous leaf carvings, with a single diamond in the centre which kept alternating between my happiest memories. I clutched it to my heart.

"Laxus... Thank you." I whispered. "For everything."

"I owe it to you, what kind of man asks someone to marry them over a lacrima?" Laxus asked.

"A coward." I giggled.

"Aw come on Cana! I was about to do this." Laxus complained lightly.

"Do what? I asked suspiciously. He pressed his lips against mine, I grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. The kiss blazed like fire. I needed more of him. I wrapped my arms around his necks, opening my mouth, allowing him to enter and explore every inch of my mouth. Suddenly the kiss was broken when Laxus broke away. I looked at him, confused.

"I want us to take things slowly, no regrets." Laxus told me. "You are an amazing kisser though." Laxus winked.

"Yeah, let's take things slowly." I replied, pressing my lips softly against his. Then breaking away. "Slowly as in propose first then have our date."

"Now you're getting it, Cana dear." Laxus held out his elbow to me, I linked my arm through his and slowly stood up.

"Wait I need to find and Gray and Juvia and talk to them for a second, okay?" I asked Laxus. "Wherever we're going, we are going to be drinking right? Drinking a lot, right?" I asked Laxus teasingly.

"Definitely. I will wait for you outside." Laxus dissappeared in a burst of lightning. I squealed in fear, jumping back. I pushed through the crowd, arriving where Juvia and Gray were, I pushed them apart and jumped between them.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" I squealed. Waving my ring in their faces.

"Cana, look at me. Look at me in the eyes. Are you high?" Gray asked.

"What? No!" I yelled, slapping his shoulder.

"I am happy for Cana-san." Juvia spoke each syllable carefully.

"Thank you Juvia!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around her.

"But, why would you get married to a random stranger you just met?" Juvia asked nervously.

"Random stranger?" I burst out laughing. "This is a fucking awesome dude okay? I have known him for a long long long time."

"Be safe then..." Juvia wavered.

"I will Juvia! I will be really safe whenever I'm with him." I squealed.

"I want to meet him." Gray muttered under his breath, fists clenched.

"You will, in time, Gray." I gently patted his back.

"Can I get that guys name?" he asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise." I told them, spun on my heel and ran off.

"I trust you and your judgment, don't let me be wrong!" Gray called after me.

"I won't!" I shouted. I left the Blue Bunny, to find Laxus perfectly dressed, standing next to a exquisitely decorated chariot.

"Ready to come along madam?" Laxus asked, smirking at my face. I was at a complete loss of words. "Or would you like to change in to this dress?" he held out a slim silver dress with green patterns on the bottom, and also a beautiful gold sash around the waist, which had a concealed pocket, which could hide my cards.

"Laxus... That dress... You..." and once more, I was at a loss of words, stuttering like an idiot in front of the amazing dragon slayer. "Did you plan all this?"

"Yes." Laxus smirked. "When do you want to change in to the dress?"

"Later. Somewhere near where we're going." I replied, shakily making my way towards him.

"Sure thing," Laxus helped me in to the carriage and sat me down beside him, "what would you like to eat? Sea food? Delicacies? Fast food? Barbecue? Chinese? French? We can eat anywhere."

"Have you made reservations for any of them?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, all of them, so where would you like to eat?" Laxus asked, stunning me for the third time.

"I... Can we eat sea food? I've never had it before." I mumbled quietly. "Thank you."

"Don't bother about it." Laxus waved his hand.

"Where did you buy that dress? It's extremely beautiful..." I told him.

"Mira Jane gave it to me when I asked her what I should get a beautiful girl." Laxus told me, smirking.

"Tell Mira Jane thank you. Is Lucy with Mira?" I asked Laxus.

"No. She's prowling around with her pet dragon." Laxus laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, suddenly self-concious.

"Lucy has Rogue head over heels for her, from the looks of it. Then there's Natsu who's swimming in his love for her and then you have Gajeel, who also potentially harbor feelings for her. Then you definitely now have Sting who would fall for her in minutes within actually meeting her. Lucy always wants a boy to date, all she needs is to look around the corner." Laxus laughed.

"Don't forget about Hibiki and... What was his name again? He's in Saber Tooth too." I muttered, trying to come up with the name.

"Orga? Rufus?" Laxus asked.

"Rufus! That's the one." I replied smiling. "I would love to read Lucy's cards, but she forced me to promise I wouldn't."

"Gajeel would only fall for Lucy if something goes wrong with Levy." Laxus said, thoughtful.

"Yeah... Lucy's one lucky girl." I replied.

"Wakaba, Macao, Bacchus, Orga, Lyon and Ren all have feelings for you. Wait Ren used to and Bixlow." Laxus laughed.

"Then wait... Bixlow?" I asked, surprise lacing my voice.

"Yep... Shocked me too." Laxus replied, a tinge of regret evident in his voice.

"What happened between you and Bixlow?" I asked Laxus, curious.

"Bixlow gave up on flirting with you when you turned out to be oblivious to his charm. Then I studied you for a bit and wound up liking you. A lot. I then sent you a few hints, which you seemed to have got. Bixlow wasn't that happy. He was sad. Like depressed sad. He just thought he wasn't worth anything. I stopped sending hints towards you after that, until recently, with the flowers. He had found a new girl in his life." Laxus told me softly. "I wished I could resist your charm and not give you any hints, then Bixlow would be happily married with you. For at least a month."

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"Bixlow was planning on marrying you right after the Tenrou incident, just straight out proposing." Laxus replied.

"Oh..." I didn't know what else to say. "If I read Lucy's cards, promise not to say anything?"

"Um... Sure, only if you do me a favor." Laxus replied.

"What is it." I asked.

"You never cheat on me. For any reason." Laxus leaned in, pressing his lips to my temple.

"I promise. Now get off me, or I won't be able to read Lucy's cards!" I squealed.

"Okay, okay." Laxus muttered.

"Well let's begin, she's been given seven cards, the first card is a princess. It's in the centre. The second card is a group of these strange things. They look like oddly shaped rocks. Really thin oddly shaped rocks. There are two of them. It's two the left. The third card is darkness. Darkness in the shape of a heart. It's on top of the princess. The forth is fire. It's to the right of the princess. The fifth is blood. Lots of blood. Covering what was originally on the card. It's beneath the princess. The sixth is a cluster of stars. They aren't glowing though. They are on a black canvas. It's to the north of the princess. The seventh is on top of the deck. It's a sword. A plain sword." I opened my eyes. "Laxus, did you memorize all that?"

"Yes." Laxus said.

"Okay. Okay. Now... Keep it to yourself, I might tell you what it means later." I told him softly.

"How did you read it?" Laxus asked, curious.

"I've been training mentally with my cards. It's helpful." I replied.

"Miss, Sir, we've arrived at a place near the restaurant." the charioteer told us from up front.

"Here, take this and get changed in the toilets over there, if that's fine." Laxus passed me the dress.

"Thank you." I replied, climbing out of the carriage, sprinting to the small diner. Entering the toilets, I changed, and then admired myself in the mirror. The dress was flawless, hugging my curves, complimenting my engagement ring, making everything about me radiant. I pinched my cheeks, turning them red. I messed up my hair a little, giving it character. I bit my lip, turning them a naturally beautiful color. I smiled, approving of myself in the mirror, before slipping my cards in to the concealed pocket. Placing my clothes in the bag that once contained the dress, I exited the bathroom. Wandering eyes followed me as I left the diner in all my glory.

"You look pretty darling." a drunk came up to me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Get off me asshole." I slapped him across the face.

"Feisty. Just the way I like them." he smirked, grabbing one of my hands and twisting it.

"Fuck off. I won't give you another chance." I told him through grit teeth.

"Or any chance." Laxus's voice snarled. The douche was fried to a crisp. "You okay? Cana?"

"Yeah... Fine..." I muttered, wrapping my arms around Laxus. "I'm okay."

"I know you're okay." Laxus replied, wrapping his arms around me. "I know because you are a fighter."

Those words left a real blush on my cheeks for the rest of the evening.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Here's another chapter, tell me if you think it's a bit rushed. This is set after a nine week time skip.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 23 《****Lucy's Back》**

**Lucy's POV**

It had been nine weeks since I had last seen Rogue, ten since I had last been with my nakama. I had found the Celestial King's key, had begun studying water magic, and could do a few of the basics, thanks to Aquarius's sacrifice during the battle against Tartaros. I was happy Aquarius was back, I would not have been able to live with myself without her. I had collected four silver keys Antila, Draco, Phoenix and Corona Australis. They had all been happy to become my friends, and I was happy to be their friends.

Today, I had found the camp of my team and was prepared to train with them for the final two weeks before the S-Class exams. I decided to have a sneak attack, I hid behind a tree and took out the key of Phoenix and Draco. They glowed for a split second before appearing.

How may we help you? Can you turn in to your human form and attack with me, please? Of course Hime. In a flash of light they became two beautiful humans, Phoenix a young lady with glossy red hair, donning a orange yellow kimono with flame patterns, and Draco a young gentlemen with a black body tight shirt with messy grey hair. I pulled out my katana and got myself ready. Mai had taught me a little swordsman ship that I could not wait to show off.

I admired myself in the reflection, I had tied up all of my hair in a high pony tail with a blue ribbon, my brown eyes were shining with confidence, I was wearing a white T-shirt with a deep V-neck, and short jeans. I felt powerful. I knew I was not as strong as Natsu or Rogue, but I was a good piece of work. I wrapped a scent concealing cloak around myself and stepped out from around the tree. All eyes flashed towards me.

"We would like to challenge you to a duel, Gajeel Redfox." I spoke with authority, dignity, pride.

"Gihi." he spoke and charged towards me. As he rose to strike I flipped in to the air and let Draco punch Gajeel for me. Battle was all about tactics. Gajeel moved back and I landed on his shoulders.

"Water splash." I said and a small stream of water hit Gajeel in the face.

"Gajeel-kun! Are you okay?" Mira's worried voice came from the side. "This isn't a fair fight."

"A little water won't hurt." Gajeel said. I flipped off of him and kicked his head in the process. He spun around to attack me to find that I had already had a sword in a fighting stance. "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

I took the blast head on, feeling the pain engulf me for two seconds, as Gajeel smirked. Phoenix and Draco had already began charging with their hands joined, using a unison raid. Gajeel spun around only to be met with a "Celestial Dragon's Fiery Punch."

He was knocked off his feet and blasted towards me I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a cuddle. "Oi! What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked pushing me off.

"Good to see you too Gajeel!" I smiled removing my cape. "Thank you for your help and effort, Phoenix, Draco."

"Any time Hime." they chorused before bowing and leaving.

"I can't believe I was almost beat by you!" Gajeel yelled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I can't do hand to hand combat, can only do mere basics of water magic and a bit of sword play. So if I couldn't summon my spirits, I would have my butt whipped by now." I said modestly.

"Where's Shadow-boi?" Gajeel asked.

"Helping Sting out with some matters, I'll see him in a few months time." I said.

"I missed you Lucy!" Bisca and Mira screamed, pouncing on me with hugs. I groaned as I fell to the floor.

"Missed you too." I replied.

"Nice moves you got there, Blondie." Laxus said, "Could use a bit of brushing up but and touches but I think that was a great performance. I bet Mira could help you out with some Sword skills, Bisca with some whip techniques, Gajeel with hand to hand and me with magic. Does that sound good?"

"Yep, thanks, for still caring." I said. "Why the fuck did you not tell me about Juvia?"

"Minerva's as good as dead." Mira said, a soft tone to her voice.

"She took on Juvia's sickness and is soon to die with it, just so she could do one good deed while she lived, Yukino and Orga are so broken." Bisca said.

"I talked to Minerva and helped her understand, this is where Saber Tooth guild is too, she was crying, out in the woods. I felt for her. Understood her. I told her about my life, I told her about bonds, I told her about sacrifice and victory. She finally understood. She sacrificed herself for Juvia. It's my fault..." Mira whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

"Fairy Tail is forever in debt to Saber Tooth. Sting is also getting the bonds and things. Rogue already has, like Rufus. Rogue sorted Sting out... We were there." Laxus muttered.

"I can't believe I missed out on so much." I cried punching a tree. "I found a cure. For both." I said. "Where is Minerva? I have it with me."

"Come." Gajeel said, grabbing my hand as we began sprinting through the woods. We didn't stop to admire the Saber Tooth hall or anything Gajeel took me straight to the infirmary. We burst in to see Yukino and Orga holding on to Minerva's hands as she groaned in pain.

"I summon thee Phoenix, gate of the Phoenix, and Corona Australis, gate of the Southern Crown." I said. "I'm sorry for summoning you twice in one day but this is urgent. Could you two please save this young woman?"

"Sure thing Luce." Corona smiled and swivelled into a leafy crown that placed itself on Minerva's head. Minerva's skin became tanner, warmer, less tense. She was no longer in any pain. "I think you might have to keep me here for a day."

"Are you okay enough? I'm worried, what if you fade?" I asked.

"I'm stronger than that." Corona replied. Phoenix flew up and approached the resting Minerva, in her bird form, and tear drops rolled down her cheeks.

"Let your emotions run wild, and build up, let them become one with you're body again, let the plagues of apathy no longer grace your mind. Drink, young goddess, and allow yourself to feel." Phoenix murmured as her teardrops rolled in to Minerva's mouth, one after another.

"How convenient that you happen to have those keys, eh?" Yukino snarled, no humour in her voice.

"Yukino? I thought we were friends!" I asked, shocked.

"Friends don't put their friends sisters in jail. Friends don't steal their friend's sister's belongings. Friends don't harm friends!" Yukino shouted.

"Sorano hurt her spirits, she did not treat them like friends but as tools that could be disposed of." I told her, keeping my voice calm, collected and mature. "I am sorry for what I have done to Sorano, but it can not be helped, as she was also in a dark guild known as Oracion Seis, the guild which was planning to send the world in to disorder. She has been through a lot of trauma as a child, and her time behind bars should help her reflect on everything. You may visit her, send letters to her, and yet you seem insistent on taking your frustration out on me."

"Woah, Bunny Girl, where did all that maturity come from?" asked Gajeel, bewildered.

"When you are on your own for a while, you start to get lonely, you stop kidding yourself, you stop joking and you think, it is only natural." I said, softly. I understood Mira more than I ever expected I would.

The doors to the infirmary opened, I spun around to see Sting and Rogue come in. "Hi Lucy-san, Gajeel-san." Sting said.

"Hello Lucy-san, Gajeel-san." Rogue echoed, he looked at me, a soft smile on his face, I felt my cheeks turning slightly pink. I glanced away.

"What's up Ryos?" Gajeel smirked.

"Rogue." he corrected, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Lushi!" Sting said, then ran over and gave me a cuddle. I blushed and pushed him on to the floor.

"When did you start acting like Natsu?!" I almost yelled.

"Since Rogue came back..." Sting looked at me with puppy eyes. I looked at Rogue who was engaged in conversation with Gajeel. "MINERVA'S BETTER!"

"I came here to heal her." I said.

"Thank you, Lucy-sama." Orga said, his head bowed down, Yukino wasn't looking at me, but out the window.

"You're no fun Lucy." Sting pouted. It was too cute, I bent over and rubbed his hair. "You're too mature now."

"I've prioritised my life, made a couple promises, I haven't become mature, I've become too awesome for the likes of you." I said, letting my ego talk for once.

"You wanna go?" Sting asked standing up.

"Water splash." I said, my voice bored. Then sticking my arm out, aiming at his face, which was where a burst of water hit Sting. Sting pouted.

"Not funny." he said. Rogue's eyes widened as he turned to me, a hint of a smile on his face once more.

Rogue said something and then I was met with a gust of air, I knew I was beaming. "You learned it too!" I squealed, jumping up and wrapping my arms around him.

"Awww..." Sting, Gajeel and Orga all said, staring at us with hearts in their eyes. I sweat dropped.

"Are they Mira?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." Rogue replied.

"Well we better get going, nice to see all of you again." I chirped. "Yukino, I hope we can still be friends." I watched as she slowly dipped her head down in to a nod. I smiled. "Thank you."

Me and Gajeel left Saber Tooth. Mira Jane was at camp waiting for us with a huge pot of stew, my stomach involuntarily rumbled.

Laxus and Gajeel smirked at me, I blushed. "I haven't smelled food this good in a long time." I whined.

"If you weren't with Rogue, what were you doing all that time?" Mira asked while serving me a generous portion of stew.

"Training." I replied then dug in, moaning in to the stew.

"Yo Bunny with the Buns, get a room!" Gajeel said. I stopped eating to turn my head and blink at him.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Bunny with the Buns." Gajeel laughed, everyone was holding back their laughter. I face-palmed before continuing eating.

"So Lucy, we have a tight schedule for you, since we only have to weeks of training left, we want to know which two trainers do you need the most? Distance, hand to hand, sword or magic?" Mira asked, setting her food down.

"I would say the most I need to improve would be hand to hand and magic. I have been slowly improving my swordsmanship for nine weeks, I think I am fairly decent on that. Ranged fighting has always been more of my thing, keeping them at whip's distance, and having Sagittarius shoot them. My magic has been improving but not as much as I would like it to, and my hand to hand is okay but too basic." I told them, summarising my highs and lows.

"You will spend four hours each with Laxus and Gajeel a day for the rest of the two weeks, and two hours each with me and Bisca. Lunch break will last ten minutes, as will break in between the training sessions. You should wake up from around five to six if you want breakfast and bath and preparation. Go to bed at around eight to ten, for muscle and magic recovery. Clear?" Mira asked. I nodded. "I suggest you go to bed as it is nine right now. You share a tent with me and Bisca."

"Thank you." I said then, cleansed my bowl with a water splash and then went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a new kind of hell for me. The second my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Skip To The Story BENEATH THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Response To Reviews I<strong>

**(Feb 4) Luke BSN: Thanks :)**

**(Feb 4) sajaa: Rogue and Lucy have to interact in every chapter! That's almost a rule!**

**(Feb 5) ROLU fan: It makes me happy you enjoy it! :)**

**(Feb 8) ROLU fan: Thank you for reviewing a lot, makes me really happy!**

**(Feb 9) kwest7262: It goes downhill...**

**(Feb 14) ROLU fan : Glad you love it （≧∇≦）**

**(Feb 15) wereguardian: It is a LaxAna pairing, just focusing in RoLu, I promise to give you some cheesy LaxAna, just not sure when... (^_^;)**

**(Feb 16) Guest: He did save her, and she saved him!**

**(Feb 18) ROLU fan: I'll do my best to update as soon as possible.**

**(Feb 19) Guest: Glad you liked it! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

**(Feb 19) ROLU fan: Thank you~**

**(Feb 19) Guest: I could never kill Rogue... Lucy, am jealous but I can't kill her either. :)**

**(Feb 20) ROLU fan: I love the love ( _ )**

**(Feb 21) JazzyJade14: I'm sure the story is far from ending, don't worry.**

**(Feb 25) EvilashOtaku17: Haha, Ty is a boy: Boys on formal occasions wear a Tie. Tie. Ty? YAY you updated your story. Y(^_^)Y HALLELUJAH!**

**(Feb 26) prettyflower34: Rogue is always kawaii, Mai stalked Lucy.**

**(Mar 9) piefluffypie: I am so glad you love it! (Love your pen name, by the way. ;))**

**(Apr 7) Matchmakingdove1028: I love KOALAS! Srry... I LOVE KOALAS! :)**

**(Apr 20) piefluffypie: I just realised I was always spelling Rourou-kun wrong... It's meant to be Roro-kun... TT**

**(Apr 28) Matchmakingdove1028: Rufus is evil... Ly genius!**

**(May 16) Guest: I'll update as soon as possible.**

**(May 20) Matchmakingdove1028: How are you sure Rogue is not a womanizer? How? XD**

**(May 21) Matchmakingdove1028: Will you marry me? You seem to be exactly like me o.O :D**

**(May 21) rolu forever: And more you will get...**

**(May 24) Matchmakingdove1028: I'm actually waiting for Hiro to address it, fingers crossed and begging!**

**(May 24) XxKalypsoxX: Why did I spam myself?**

**(Jun 1) Matchmakingdove1028: I'm working on the reactions to Rogue's new magic, because Fairy Tail would be full on supportive.**

**(Jun 3) Crimson Witch: I'm trying to find a better way for LaxAna to bloom, can I get some suggestions?**

**(Jun 16) Matchmakingdove1028: Haha, love the supportiveness!**

**(Jun 17) FairyTail123: I'll update as soon as I can!**

**(Jun 21) Guest: This story, no matter what will not be discontinued...**

**(Oct 21) Ceria Crimson: Love your stories!**

**(Nov 18) FairyTail555: I hope you like this chapter! ?**

**(Nov 30) Guest: Yeah... About that... I got nothing, need to put that in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have some horrible news for you guys, I'm putting this story on hiatus until April 1st... I'm doing this so I can review each chapter, make things make more sense, less mistakes, more interesting chapters, weeding out all things unnecessary, putting in a couple more things.<strong>

**Also please go read WolfieANNE's stories. They are amazing! I mean, if you haven't checked her stories out before, go now. Thank you WolfieANNE for beta'ing my stories!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 24《Gajeel's Training Part 1》<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

"Throw your keys away. Strip till you are in only your shirt and pants. No shoes. Tie all your hair in a high ponytail." Gajeel instructed. I yawned, slowly removing my cloak, shivering as the cold morning air embraced me.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"This isn't a strip tease. Get a move on." Gajeel stated, I blinked twice, biting back the rude retort forming on my tongue, and followed his instructions. Taking off my cloak, sweater, boots and dropping my belt in the pile of discarded clothes. I pulled out an ultramarine ribbon and tied my hair up. "Are you wearing a tank top underneath?" I nodded. "Take off your shirt."

"Perv..." I sorely obliged, glaring daggers at him. I hadn't woken up as early and had to scramble out of bed to get a five minute breakfast. Out of no where he punched me in the stomach. I groaned, and fell to the floor.

"No magic. Stand up, I'm not going easy on you." Gajeel said. "You'll manage, you came within inches of beating my ass in to the floor, so it is only natural I show you how it's done." I pushed myself off the ground, to be violently kicked in the stomach and hit a tree near by. "You think an opponent would wait for you?"

"No..." I mumbled weakly.

"Run around Mira's tent five times. Don't get hit." Gajeel said. I shook my head, rubbing my stomach in pain. "Make that twenty." I stuck my tongue out at him while pushing myself off the floor lethargically. "If you do this under twenty minutes I'll let you grab another bite, wash up a little, and stretch for around thirty minutes."

"Demon." I breathed and began running. One lap. Two laps. Three. Four. Five. My muscles tensed, my breathing losing it's even pace. I could do this. Concentrate on the breathing. Just breathe. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. I was exhausted. Suddenly something hurtled at me, I boosted my speed up for two second. Was that Gajeel? I didn't turn around. That would slow me down. I couldn't afford that.

"Smart. Keep dodging." Gajeel said from behind me, he began running along side me. "Come on bunny seven more to go."

"Shut... Up..." I panted. My legs felt numb. My ears were cold, I pumped my arms back and forth, hoping to get heat in to them. Fourteen. Just run now. Just sprint. Sprint till you can see the finish line Lucy. Then fly. Fly across in to victory. I picked up my pace, tunnelling my vision. The finish line was closer. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Don't think. Thinking slows you down, Lucy. Eighteen. Nineteen. Faster! Faster! I was fast like the wind. Twenty! I fell to the floor.

"Good job Bunny. You had three seconds to spare. Go. Wash up, prepare, then we'll get started." Gajeel said. I groaned. I crawled limply toward the campfire. There Mira, Bisca and Laxus were slowly eating breakfast.

"Save me..." I choked to Mira. Her eyes widened, she bit her lip, clearly trying not to make fun of my current, hideous appearance. She stood up, pulled me on to my feet and sat me next to her.

"Have some more break fast. Eggs. Porridge. Bacon. Toast." Mira passed me a stocked plate, a pair of chop sticks as well. I gratefully scarfed down my meal.

"Gajeel is evil..." I said.

"He can't be that bad!" Bisca laughed.

"Says who?" I asked, in between bites.

"Lu, you eat like Natsu." Laxus laughed.

"I'm starving. Shut up." I said barely bothering to chew.

"You dare say that to the powerful Laxus?" Laxus asked, in mock hurt. I ignored him.

"Soy bean milk?" Mira offered handing a cup to me. I chugged it down in one sip.

"Thanks." I said, my mouth filled with eggs. I finished my plate. "Water splash." I rinsed the plate. I stood up feeling more energised and prepared. "Thank you Mira."

"Anytime." Mira replied.

"I'd love to see you at lunch time." Laxus said. I ignored that comment and went to my tent. I had only a few minutes of rest left. I changed my clothes, a pair of long blue fingerless gloves, a white, blue, green body hugging tank top, not slutty, I refused for my clothes to be slutty, but more of a militarily style. I also donned a pair of warm, silky shorts. I did my hair in a neat pony tail. I should be good to go. I picked up a discarded sweater of mine tossed it in a tent it with a fling of my arm. I splashed my face with water, scraping off the grime and sweat.

I got out of the tent, approaching the area Gajeel dragged me to earlier. It was deserted. Empty. I glanced around. Shit was about to go down. I crawled to the floor and took a whiff of the ground, scentless, as if I had never come here before.

_"Draco, how do Dragon Slayers have a better sense of hearing and smell and that sort of stuff? Aren't they just humans trained by Dragons?" I asked Draco._

_"Princess, it's rather simple. They pay far more attention to their senses, albeit with a little boost from their dragon, they also train their senses." He replied._

_"Oh… How can I train my senses?" I asked him._

_"All you need to… You already have." He said._

_"No I haven't." I replied, confused._

_"Unwittingly, you have. As you have kept up with Mister Natsu Dragneel all this time, he would be your Dragon boost. You paid attention to your senses when you realized that you wanted to train them. You trained them by listening to music and paying attention to every single instrument and attempting to replicate it from scratch, you trained them by smelling flowers and memorizing each and every scent, trying to define them, separate them… Many more things you brushed away." Draco said. "Just work on it now. I can teach you a bit of how to do Caster Magic."_

_"Really? But Rufus…" I said._

_"Rufus was wrong. Just concentrate on flowing your magic in to a certain part of your body. Try your nose, it will increase your abilities of scent by tenfold." Draco said. I spent hours that day trying to learn how to flow my magic, it took three days before I could control the complete flow of my magic. The first time I succeeded Draco had held a mirror to my face and poked my now glowing nose, calling me 'Daughter…'_

I stood up. My hairs prickled. I hit the floor just in time to see a long metal pole attack the area I was seconds before.

"Nice duck Bunny Girl. How many people can you dodge at once?" Gajeel asked, a smirk creeping on to his face.

"A lot more than you think." I grit my teeth. This was going to be hard.

"Hi Luce!" A voice said brightly from behind. I glanced. Sting Eucliffe, damn...

"Hello Miss Heartfilia." Rufus Lore? I flipped on to my back, propped up on my elbows. Rufus Lore.

"LUCY!" a screeching voice shouted. As soon as his shadow came into view, it was clear it would be Orga.

"How did you get Sabertooth to join in?" I asked, looking at Gajeel.

"They were repaying a debt, your aim is solely to collect this, and not get knocked out of the ring. If anyone is knocked out of the ring, they will be eliminated." Gajeel held a ring in his hand, "You can use whatever method you wish. Begin."

"Hi Lu." A voice said from beneath me. Shit, Rogue. I felt a knee come in contact with my back. I cried out in pain as I was sent flying in to the air. "Don't tell me you forgot about me!"

"Thanks a lot..." I groaned as I hit the floor. I felt a bruise start to form. "I love the way you express your feelings, a little violent for my taste, but I think we're getting there."

Rogue approached me. "Sorry about this." he took out his katana and swung it in a downwards arc. I caught it before it came in contact with my stomach, searing pain flowed through my hand. I grit my teeth. I swung my left leg at his. He jumped.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Sting yelled. I pulled on Rogue's katana, pulling myself in to the air, doing a flip and kicking down hard on his chest.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue said, negating Sting's attack, which lead to accidentally overpowering it. Sting, taken by surprise, was blasted in to a tree, outside of the ring. I flipped the blade over the handle in my bloody palms. The goal was the ring.

_Gajeel would not keep of hold the ring. Where were Orga and Rufus during my 'side battle' with Rogue and Sting? Orga was too far to catch the ring, and Rufus is conveniently right behind Gajeel, slowly moving aside. Rufus must have the ring._

I did a 180 degrees pivot and jumped, so I faced Rufus. Orga smiled, "Lightning God's Roar!"

Rogue kicked me while I was in midair, so I shot towards the roar. I crossed my arms in front of me. A futile attempt to block such a powerful attack. The attack blasted me in to Rufus. I smirked, despite my body buzzing with electricity, I punched Rufus in the gut, and he doubled over in pain. I jumped behind him, and brought my knee up to his back. He yelled in pain. I held the katana to his throat. Playing a little dirty wouldn't hurt anyone right?

"You better tell me where on Rufus is the ring, before I kill him." I said. Everyone's eyes widened, they clearly would not expect this from me.

"Rufus doesn't have the ring, I do." Gajeel said, holding up a ring.

_"Daughter, always trust your instinct." Draco said, affectionately rubbing my head._

I squinted at the ring. It was different. I would not take the bait. "Come on Gajeel, I'm not stupid. I know Rufus has it. You going to save his life?" I slowly pressed the katana deeper in to is throat. I felt the cutting of a bit of flesh beneath the katana and stopped pressing.

"IT'S IN HIS FRONT COAT POCKET!" Orga yelled, fearful. I brought the hilt of the katana on Rufus's head so he passed out. I reached in to his front coat pocket and brought out the ring.

"I win." I said, pulling it out, and placing Rufus on the floor.

"Good job, Luce!" Sting cheered from the sidelines, his face shaped like Natsu's, I smiled, Natsu would never be a lover, only a sibling. "As expected from Salamander's partner."

"That was playing dirty." Gajeel said, looking slightly miffed.

"Oh come on, don't go all pouty on me. You were not expecting nor prepared for that were you? The best weapon I currently have in my arsenal would be surprise. You all have caster magic, while I could not use magic. I had to use everything in my power and I did. We have two and a half hours left of this lesson, can we not spend it arguing?" I said, clearly explaining all of my motives.

"… Fine…" Gajeel said. Rogue can you fight with her using hand to hand combat, go gently but fast. I would like to observe… Something that would have been Rufus's job if you hadn't knocked him out…"

"Could I please have my katana back?" Rogue asked, I tossed it in a high arc towards them. My body was exhausted, taking on Orga's blow had hurt, my gloves had been completely torn, as well as my hands. I decided to use chops and kicks, flips and ducks instead of taking him head on. That would be too hard.

"Sting can you help analyse?" Gajeel asked. "Orga can you set the terrain, send lightning flashed and bolts down here and there, after you take Rufus to Mira."

* * *

><p><strong>Other amazingly written stories (If you want the full list, check out my favourites):<strong>

**Shooting the Breeze (Dragon'sHost) -RoLu**

**Beyond The Gate (Dragon'sHost) -RoLu**

**Under Tables and Around Corners (Dragon'sHost) -RoLu**

**I never should have fallen! (Chrys Stone) -RoLu**

**Royal Bachelorette (EvilashOtaku17) -?/Lu**

**Bleeding Mascara (Kowareta1468) -GraLu**

**Love the Ice (Kowareta1468)-GraLu**

**Sudden Feelings - 突然の感情 ( .Xx) -RoLu**

**Shattered Dreams and New Beginnings (leoslady4ever) -RoLu**

**Red String of Fate (im ur misconception) -RoLu**

**Forgotten Memories (WolfieANNE) -RoLu**

**Doesn't Take Much for a Smile (CelestialLoverxxx) -RoLu**

**The New Kid (xxSaphireBluexx) -RoLu**

**Something Better (JessHazumami) -RoLu**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**This is my first story, my thanks to anyone who spends time enjoying it! My thanks to WolfieANNE who has agreed to beta this story. If you haven't read her stories, go read them now! The pairings are not going to be as Cannon as people would think. Enjoy!**

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry I just have no inspiration whatsoever. I decided that I would try and force the inspiration and this was the outcome. The chapter is shorter than the others but it's the best I can do now. Part of the reason is because I saw how horribly cliché and forced/rushed the relationships are. Sorry :(**

**There are roughly 25 more chapters till the end of this story! There will be some more Laxana action coming up soon...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>One week of training later, coupled in with a couple of beat downs and ambushes, I was self satisfied. We all returned to the guild hall, with one thought in mind, who was going to be given a chance at S-Class.<p>

"I am happy to announce that the S-Class trials won't be taking place, because we have decided to elevate some deserving people to S-Class. They are... Natsu. Gray. Juvia. Levy. Cana. Gajeel. Freed. Well done, my children!" Master said. I felt a jab of hurt, was I still not good enough or-

"Cheer up Luce! There's always next year!" Natsu said comfortingly, patting my back. My lips turned up slightly.

"Yeah, there is." I nodded in agreement. Bisca flung an arm around me, pulling me into a side hug. I returned the action.

"Hey Lucy! Shooting competition? You in?" she beamed.

"Nah... When you're in it, there's no chance." I froze, remembering the days that had passed. "I just remembered... I have something to do. See you later!"

Waving goodbye to everyone, I exited the guild. Two death dates had passed in the time I was training, and I had yet to pay my respects. After purchasing some white lilies, I went to the cemetery. Gently flopping down beside the grave stones, I emptied out my heart.

"Hi mama, hi papa, a lot has been happening recently and I never had a chance to slow down, stop, and live these tiny precious moments. You see, I survived on my own for around 9 weeks, training, training, training. I wanted to become stronger, I wanted to be someone that I'm not. I'm envious of Erza and her beauty and her sophistication... I look up to her, idolize her... But that's not me. No matter how much I want it to be." tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm not Lucky Lucy either. I abandoned that when I abandoned papa. I run. I hide. I cower. And I hate that.

I met a gentleman, he's kind and courteous and warm and generous and he's intelligent as well. But I don't know if he's meant for me, because since the moment I met him, I feel like I've lost the people around me. I don't want that. Natsu no longer seems as close as he did before, perhaps it's just me but... It doesn't feel the same. There's now so much distance between me and everybody, but I'm so close to Rogue. That's his name.

It scares me, mama, and I don't know if I'm ready to dive headfirst in to a relationship like Cana and Laxus did. There's never enough time... Because when I'm with him, I'm missing my family, and when I'm with my family, I'm missing him. When I'm alone, I'm scared. When I'm with them, I'm even more scared. I can't ask Sabertooth and Fairy Tail to merge, just because I want to be with him, I can't ask Rogue to leave, and I'm even more unwilling to leave Fairy Tail.

I don't know why I love Rogue so much. I don't know if it even is love. Mama, papa... I miss you both so much." I wiped the tears from my face. "I wish I... I wish you could be here with me, help me. Even if you were, you would tell me to follow my heart. I don't know what my heart wants though."

I don't remember how long I sat there sobbing, but after a while, someone placed a hand on my shoulder, and let me cry in their arms. It wasn't Rogue. It wasn't Natsu. It was Gray, and he was the one I needed most at that time. Night had fallen by the time I was done crying.

"Lucy, why were you crying?" he probed tenderly.

"I like Rogue. A lot. And I think he likes me back. But there will be a time when what we have isn't enough, and I'll have to chose between Fairy Tail and him. And I don't know what to do." I said.

"You won't ever have to chose. You don't have to live in Magnolia, or even Fiore to be a part of Fairy Tail. Remember? We're family, no matter the distance in between." Gray nudged my shoulder.

"But I want it all. I want the kids to be raised in Magnolia, I want Cana and Levy and Juvia to be my bridesmaids, I want gramps to walk me down the isle, and I want to see Wendy tossing rose petals. Then I want to have my kids in Fairy Tail, and I want Rogue by my side. But I can't make him chose either." I replied, plucking at the grass beneath us.

"Then have it all. You'll find a way. You're thinking too much. Have you even gone on your first date with him?" Gray asked, curious.

"Not exactly, but... I want this to work out, so, so much. And it's so scary because I can't even explain it." I said.

"I love Juvia. Gajeel loves her too. He told me after me and her went on our first date. Then he told her. You can probably imagine how that went. Then I started doubting myself. Wondering, what could Gajeel give her that I couldn't? What if it should have been Gajeel? They met first after all... Then I looked at Juvia, and I saw the way she looked at me. It was as if there was no one else in the world she would rather be with, and I knew it was right. It's unexplainable. That's what love is. There aren't any words to describe it... It just is." Gray smiled at me softly.

"But how... What if... What if it's not as perfect as it sounds? What if it isn't that easy?" I asked.

"Natsu has feelings for Levy. Erza has feelings for Gajeel. Levy has feelings for Gajeel. Freed like Mirajane. Mirajane isn't sure about how she feels. It's never easy. You just have to close your eyes and fall blindly, hoping he will catch you." Gray replied.

"Yeah... How do you think the future generation of the guild will be?" I asked, smiling.

"Erza and Gajeel. Natsu and Levy. Laxus and Cana. Freed and Mirajane. You and Rogue. Me and Juvia. Lisanna and Bixlow... Most of that may be complete and utter crap but... One can hope that everyone can suffer through one heartbreak and get lucky the second time." Gray pulled me close to him.

"Who was your first heartbreak?" I asked.

"Cana." he replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "We were close but... Well... I was too much of a lightweight."

I burst out laughing, and lie back on the grass, savoring the moment. This was family. This was happiness. This was life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26 ****《****S-Class****》**

**Lucy's POV**

They all became S-Class. Everyone of them became S-Class. It was still petty, but I was jealous. The fact that I was the last member on Team Natsu who would one day become S-Class, sucked. It was miserable to be the weakling. Everyone knew that, yet no one seemed to really get it. I would soon be able to put on another smile, and forget all about it. But that was later.

I thought that maybe after all this time I would be given a shot at S-Class. All that training going to waste, my magic power being increased, my physical capabilities being increased, yet somehow not being equal to any one who became S-Class. Like Levy... She was just kind of... Smart. Only smart, not that powerful, not thaaaat gorgeous, nice, but still she was S-Class now... Chiding myself for picking on my friend, I hung my head in shame.

It was time for that smile.

"LUCE!" I heard Natsu shouted. I looked at him square in the eyes, and my heart didn't flutter, my hands didn't tremble, I was happy, but I no longer flushed with joy. Natsu was no longer the most dashing man I had ever seen, he was average, with a tinge of childish sweetness. He hugged me.

"Hey Natsu." I laughed, ruffling his pink hair.

"I'M S-CLASS NOW! I CAN GO ON S-CLASS MISSIONS! LET'S GO ON ONE NOW! YOU CAN PICK IT!" he yelled in my ear. I cringed.

"You can go on them, I... Can't." I said, softly. "I'm not S-Class remember?"

"Don't worry, you won't have to fight! I'll protect you like normal!" Natsu laughed, tugging on my hand. Ouch.

"No, Natsu." I said, sternly.

"She's being weird, right?" Natsu 'whispered' to Happy.

"Lucy's always weird." Happy 'whispered' back. My eye twitched.

"Right... Is she being weirder than normal?" Natsu asked Happy.

"I don't know." Happy shrugged.

"No more fish for you." I kicked the devil's pet out of the window.

"NATSUUUUUU." Happy yelled.

"I can still have food right?" Natsu asked, drooling.

"No." I kicked him out, right next to Happy. "Go on your mission with someone else!"

"Lucy doesn't love us anymore." Happy whined.

"Lucy has a booooyfriend." Natsu teased.

"But she's so heavy..." Happy said.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" I yelled bopping Happy's head.

"Lucy's mean!" Happy jumped into Natsu's arms.

"She's a demon now..." Natsu whimpered.

"She's scary." Happy whispered, as Natsu backed away from me.

"Hey Luce! Want to fight?" Natsu perked up, grinning evilly.

"WATER WHIP!" I brought my hand in a downwards motion, sending a whip of water at Natsu. Natsu was caught off guard and sent flying into the wall. "Open up! Gate of the Lion! Leo! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

I stumbled back, panting slightly, the magical drain affecting me heavily.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, burning through Leo's _Regulus Impact_, however not fast enough to dodge Scorpio and Aquarius's combined attack; _Desert Oasis_. Getting sent flying into the wall.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted and aimed the attack at them, jumping up in the air.

"Thank you Aquarius, Scorpio." Their gates closed at the last second, and I charged at Natsu, dodging his blast. I used my whip to grab onto his foot and smash him into the floor. He rolled back and kicked Leo.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled at me. I tried to jump away but still had my feet burned, like in the Grand Magic Games, but more painful.

"Ouch!" I fell to the ground. "Force gate closure! Leo!"

"Give up already?" Natsu laughed.

"Lucy/Capricorn attack sequence!" I yelled and charged at him. "Punch, punch. Duck. Kick. Duck. Punch. Punch. Punch. Flip back. Kick. SNATCH SCARF!"

"Wha-?" Natsu was bewildered for a second, I took this moment to snatch his scarf.

"FIRE DRAGON'S TICKLE!" Natsu jumped on me and began tickling me. I burst out laughing, as did he and Happy.

"St-stop it!" I choked out between giggles. "No! Stop!"

"Nuh-uh. Say you surrender." Natsu said.

"I-I..." I laughed even harder, rolling and squirming on the floor, unable to escape his unrelenting assault. "Surrender."

"Now say you'll make me food." Natsu said.

"I-I'll make you f-f-f-foood!" I was still being tormented. "St-stop-op it!"

"Say you'll make Happy fish." Natsu demanded.

"I'll make Happy fish!" I practically screamed out.

"Gi-hi." Natsu smiled, in the style of Gajeel. Creepy. I shivered. He took back his scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"Congratulations on becoming S-Class, Natsu." I laughed.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu beamed.

"You sure you don't want to go on that mission with us Lucy?" Happy asked.

"No thanks, I uh... I'm fine." I smiled. "Maybe you'd like to go with Levy though. You could use a brain on an S-Class mission, and Levy could use some backup."

"Alright then... Bye Luce!" And they were off.

"Bye..." I smiled. Suddenly, I heard a crash come from the front door. I carried my keys in my hand, ready to fend off the intruder. It was Erza. Who had knocked down the door coming in. I sighed in exasperation, but if this was my team: I really wouldn't have it any other way; S-Class or not.


End file.
